Böse Gedanken
by Starkillah
Summary: Spiel direkt zu Episode 2.01 "Samson & Dellilah" Spoilerstand: Episode 2.02 "Automatic for the people"
1. Kapitel 1: Neustart

**TERMIN_A_TOR**

**A Sarah Connor Chronicles FanFiction**

**Böse Gedanken**

**Kapitel 1: Neustart**

Flackernd wurde die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Minute aus dem Zwischenspeicher noch einmal abgespielt:  
_Der gestohlene Jeep kommt immer näher.  
Eine Frauenhand greift nach dem Türgriff. Für einen kurzen Moment sind die äußerlich zarten Arme zu sehen.  
Der Betrachter setzt sich in den Jeep und führt den Autoschlüssel in dass Zündschloss um den Motor zu starten.  
Aufblickend, durch die Windschutzscheibe sehend, kommen zwei Personen zu Gesicht, die verdächtig nach hinten schauen.  
Doch es ist schon zu spät um noch zu reagieren – eine gewaltige Explosion erschüttert den Wagen.  
In den letzten Sekunden vor dem Feuerball sieht man noch die Großaufnahmen der Gesichter: der eine ist ein großer, stämmiger Latein-Amerikaner mit Schnauzbart, während der andere unverwechselbar der Ladenbesitzer des Internet-Cafés ist…_

Von der Mitte ausgehend baute sich ihr HUD wieder auf und eine Liste mit Daten und Protokollen die geladen wurde erschien, und die Daten ihrer Maschinenaugen setzten sich wieder zu einem Bild zusammen.  
Ihr Kopf zuckte kurz und sie kam gänzlich zu sich.  
Eine schwerwiegende Fehlermeldung huschte über ihr HUD:  
_CHIP INTEGRITY COMPROMISED_

Des Weiteren wurde ihr angezeigt, dass ein großer Metallsplitter in ihr Endoschädel eingedrungen, und der wahrscheinliche Auslöser dieses Defekts war.  
Weitere Fehlermeldungen über gestauchte Köperteile huschten über ihr HUD, die sie jedoch alle Ignorierte – der Chip war wichtiger: sollte er beschädigt sein, könnte dies ernsthafte Konsequenzen mit sich tragen.  
Sie versuchte mit ihren Händen an den Kopf zu kommen, doch ihr kompletter Körper war in dem Wrack zusammengequetscht und sodass es ihr nicht, oder nur kaum möglich war, sich zu bewegen.  
Mit all ihrer Kraft versuchte sie sich gegen das eingedrückte Metall vor ihr zu stemmen, doch es half nichts. Von dem Haus, welches sie als Unterschlupf nutzten hörte sie Schreie – John und Sarahs Schreie.

Ihr Blick veränderte sich und schien wütend zu sein. Hastig suchte sie in ihren Datenbanken nach einer Lösung, bis eine Einzige aufgelistet wurde.  
Mit einem zornigen Zucken ihres Mundwinkels führte sie den Befehl aus und überdrehte ihren Oberkörper um ihn von dem gelösten Becken zu trennen.  
Ihr Metall quietschte und die Daten die ihre Sensoren wahrnahmen ließen sie äußerst unbehaglich fühlen sodass sie dabei ihre Mundwinkel verzog, während zeitgleich ihre synthetische Haut nachgab und durch die Metallsplitter im Inneren blutig aufriss.  
Ihr Oberkörper kippte leicht zur Fahrerseite und ihr rechter Arm kam frei, welchen sie mit einem kraftvollen Schlag dazu verwendete die verkantete Fahrertüre aufzureißen.  
Sie zog sich durch die verengte Öffnung ins Freie und hinterließ dabei eine Blutspur die durch die zerfetzten Bestandteile ihrer synthetischen Organe jeden Außenstehenden zum erbrechen gebracht hätte. Mit einem Plumps landetet sie auf dem harten Teer und fügte sich hierbei weitere blutige Schrammen auf Gesicht, Arme, Ellenbogen und Händen hinzu.  
Bedrückt starrte sie kurz zurück auf ihren im Wrack gelassenen Unterkörper, bevor sie ihr Schultergelenk des linken Arms wieder einrenkte und langsam den Metallsplitter in ihrem Hinterkopf ergriff, um diesen vorsichtig hinauszuziehen.  
Wütend starrte sie den Splitter an, bevor sie ihn wegschmiss und langsam aber stetig zum Haus kroch, indem sie ihren Körper mit ihren Armen vorwärts zog, dessen abgetrennte Leitungen hinten herausstanden und bei Berührung mit dem Asphalt Funken versprühten.

Je näher sie dem Haus kam, desto lauter vernahm sie das Schreien und die Schläge im Inneren.  
Als sie an der Türe war, schlug sie mit ihrer Faust ein Loch hindurch – die Türklinke hätte sie in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung nie erreicht.  
Mit beiden Armen zog sie sich hindurch, während im Inneren der stämmige Latein-Amerikaner aufschreckte und zum Eingang lief, um die ungewöhnlichen Geräusche zu überprüfen.  
Als er Cameron sah, die seinen Schreckmoment dazu nutzte sich näher an ihn heran zu ziehen, fiel ihm seine frisch angezündete Zigarette aus dem Mund.  
Während er versuchte seine Pistole zu ziehen ergriff Cameron mit ihrer linken Hand seinen rechten Knöchel mit solch einer Kraft, dass dieser zersplitterte, sodass der Mann unter Schmerzen einsackte und die Waffe fallen ließ.  
Am Boden versuchte er schreiend Cameron mit seinem gesunden, nicht verletzten Bein von sich zu treten. Seine Schreie wurden nur noch von Jenen aus dem obere Stockwerk übertönt – Sarahs Schreie.

Die Bemühungen des ansonsten doch kräftigen Mann waren vergeblich, da Cameron sich eisern festhielt und mit ihrem Griff immer weiter auf ihn hinauf zog, so stark, dass ihre Finger in sein Fleisch schnitten und sich unter ihm langsam ein Rinnsaal aus Blut bildete welche in einer kleinen Pfütze endete.  
Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er sich, in dem Irrglauben so die Oberhand zu gewinnen, umzudrehen und schaffte dies sogar. Dennoch hatte Cameron bereits seinen Kragen gepackt und schlug mit ihrer anderen Hand, welche zu einer Faust geballt war, mittig in sein Gesicht und zertrümmerte ihm dabei seine Nase und seine vorderen Schneidezähne.  
Immer wieder, wie in Rage holte sie aus und schlug kraftvoll zu.  
Beim dritten Schlag war das Gesicht schon vollkommen geschwollen und an mehreren Stellen blutig aufgeplatzt. Der Mann war bereits bewusstlos, doch Cameron stoppte nicht und schlug immer schneller auf die immer weiter entstellte Fratze ein.  
Sein Blut spritzte über ihr Gesicht, als sie seine Schädeldecke beim finalen Schlag zerbrach und ihr HUD ihr mitteilte, dass keine Lebensfunktionen mehr vorhanden waren.  
Sie schubste den nun reglosen Körper von sich, sodass dieser an der gegenüber liegende Wand abprallte und er danach in sich zusammensackte.

Hastig stemmte sie sich auf ihre Arme auf, um sich wieder in die richtige Lage zu drehen.  
Sie erblickte die Pistole, zog sich darauf zu und nahm sie auf.  
Zwar behinderte sie ihr Fortkommen, doch eine Schusswaffe, war besser als keine.  
Sie ortete Sarahs Schreie, die direkt nach der Treppe im Lagerraum vom obersten Stockwerk kamen und lud die Pistole durch.  
Ziehend bewegte sie sich wieder vorwärts, während ihr Chip seltsame Prozesse ausspeiste, deren Interpretation durch die Skynet-Software fragwürdig war.  
Langsam zog sie sich die Treppe hoch, wofür sie all ihre Kraft benötigte.  
Mit dem Knauf der Waffe durchschlug sie die Türe, während der Ladenbesitzer aufschreckte, seine Hände von Sarahs Hals lies und Sarah diesen Moment nutzte um ihre linkes Bein an sich heran zu ziehen, um ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt von ihm loszukommen.  
Sie traf ihn mittig in der Brust und er stolperte, seinen Blick zur Türe gewand, wo Cameron sich den Weg durch die zerborstene Tür bahnte, rückwärts und kam hart auf dem Boden auf.

Hastig griff er nach seiner Pistole, die in seinem Hosenbund steckte, doch Cameron, die sich mit ihrer linken Hand stützte, während sie mit der Pistole in ihrer Rechten ihn anvisierte drückte bereits ab.  
Ein lauter Knall ertönte und John erschrak so sehr, das sein Blick auf den Ladenbesitzer, welcher in Wahrheit der wirkliche Sarkissian war, flog und er mit ansehen musste, wie die Kugel sein Schädel durchschoss. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er, wie das Sarkissans Blut auf ihn zuflog und drohte ihn zu überdecken. Reflexartig schloss er davor seine Augen und spürte, wie klebrige Flüssigkeit sein Gesicht berührte. Mit nochmaligem Zusammenzucken vernahm er weitere zwei Schüsse in unmittelbarer, schneller Abfolge.

Als Sarah ihren zusammengekauerten Sohn sah, wie er zitternd und weinend zusammenbrach und einen Blick auf die Maschine erhaschte, die mit einem Bedrohlichen Todesblick Sarkissians Leiche anstarrte und selbst mehr wie mitgenommen aussah, senkte sie niedergeschlagen ihren Blick während sie versuchte durch ihren angeschwollenen Hals nach Luft ringend wieder zum Atmen zu kommen.

Cameron verifizierte unterdessen ihre Vermutung.  
Das HUD scannte den Körper des zweiten Angreifers, bis eine Meldung erschien:  
_DECEASED_

Interessiert blickte sie danach hinüber zu John, mit Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht.

John atmete hastig ein und aus. Es schien als bekomme er nicht genügend Luft obwohl er nicht derjenige war, den Sarkissian fast zu Tode gewürgt hatte. Schauer und Ekel über Sarkissians Ende überkamen ihn, doch das schlimmste wahr für ihn, dass es ihm mit keiner Faser seines Daseins um ihn Leid tat. Dies verursachte in ihm solche schlechten Gefühle in der Magengegend, dass er sich fast übergeben musste und sein Gewissen fing an ihn zweifeln zu lassen.  
Ebenfalls war da noch der schreckliche Anblick von Cameron, den er nur zu gern verdrängen wollte.  
Sie sah schlimmer aus, wie Onkel Bob nach dem Kampf mit dem T1000 und er hielt seine Augen inständig geschlossen um ihren Anblick nicht ertragen zu müssen.  
Es war nicht nur primär das Metall, welches ihm solch Unbehagen bereitete.  
Es war die zerfetzte Hülle außen herum die sie wie ein Freak aussehen ließ.  
‚Wie ein Zombie', dachte sich John schüttelnd, ‚ein kriechender Zombie, der nie mehr laufen wird…', fasste er bedrückt weiter, während er einen lauten Knall, einen Schuss vernahm und Millisekunden später ein schmerzhaftes ziehen in seiner linken Brust.

Er fasste sich krampfhaft an die Brust und schluckte vor Schmerz, während Sarah, seinen Namen schreiend, zu ihm hastete.  
„John!", schrie sie immerzu, „John!"  
Blinzelnd sah er verschwommen ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und blickte danach abwärts auf seine Brust und löste seine blutverschmierte Hand von seiner Wunde, um sie mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck zu begutachten.

Langsam mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blickte er auf zu Cameron, die ihn mit der Pistole anvisierte und kurz davor schien ein weiteres Mal abzudrücken…

Seine Sinne verschwanden langsam:  
Das Schluchzen und Weinen von Sarah nahm er immer dumpfer wahr, während seine Sicht immer weiter verschwamm, biss sich schlussendlich seine flatternden Augenliedern langsam schlossen und ihm Schwarz vor den Augen wurde.  
Sein Körper schüttete Adrenalin und Endorphine aus, welche seine Schmerzen linderten.  
‚Jetzt weiß ich, wie es sich anfühlt zu sterben', waren Johns letzte Gedankengänge…


	2. Kapitel 2: Schwarz & Weiß

**Kapitel 2: Schwarz & Weiß**

Interessiert blickte Cameron, mit Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht, hinüber zu John, welcher sich  
zitternd und still weinend an der Heizung anlehnte.  
Als sie ihn zentriert anblickte aktivierte sich die Identifikations-Software selbstständig und ihr Gesicht wurde blank:  
_IDENTIFICATION…_  
Ihr Blick neigte sich und schien überrascht zu sein, als das Ergebnis aufblinkte:  
_IDENTIFICATION: JOHN CONNOR_

Protokolle initialisierten sich und ihre Skynet-Datenbanken wurden durchforstet, bis ein Befehl eingeblendet wurde:  
_MISSION: TERMINATE_

Ihr Blick wurde finster und sie visierte ihr neues Ziel an und führte den Befehl, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, aus.

Die Kugel traf Johns linke Brust, nahe am Herz und ein erster optischer Scan brachte die Gewissheit, dass die Verletzung fatal war und die Kugel langsam zum Herzen wanderte.  
Gebannt starrte sie auf die Szenerie vor ihr, während Sarah hysterisch zu ihrem Sohn lief und ihr HUD ihr empfahl ein weiteres Mal abzudrücken - doch sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass dies nicht notwendig war…

Langsam blickte John mit verletzten Augen noch einmal auf, in ihre Augen, bevor seine Augenlieder flimmernd zufielen und sein Körper erschlaffte.

Etwas stimmte nicht, kam Cameron zum Entschluss und führte eine Systemanalyse durch, den Blick und die Pistole nun auf Sarah gerichtet, die sich hinab beugte um ihren Sohn auf die Wange zu küssen.  
„John!", schluchzte sie schreiend mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht, „John! Wach auf!"  
„Oh John! Nein!... Nein!", schrie sie aus und blickte mit vollem Hass die Maschine an, welcher sie erlaubt hatte unter ihrem Dach zu leben, die mit ihnen gelebt hatte.

„Los doch! Tu es! Töte mich!", schrie sie Cameron an, „Nichts auf der Welt ist noch wichtig!"  
Sie wusste, dass sie Cameron nichts anhaben konnte. Ihre Arme, waren, anders als bei Johns reglosen Körper, noch immer hinter ihrem Rücken mit Kabelbinder aneinander geheftet.  
In ihrer jetzigen Lage hatte sie keine Chance gegen die Maschine vor ihr – eine falsche Bewegung und sie war tot, das wusste sie.  
„Töte mich!", schrie sie Cameron weiter an  
„Worauf wartest du noch!", schrie sie Cameron weiter an, „Erschieße mich!"

Cameron visierte daraufhin Sarahs Kopf an, drückte jedoch nicht ab und verharrte.  
Ihre Identifikations-Software lief ein weiteres Mal selbstständig ab:  
_IDENTIFICATION…_  
Ihr Blick blieb blank, als das Ergebnis aufblinkte:  
_IDENTIFICATION: SARAH CONNOR_  
Ausgelöst, durch das passiv-aggressive Verhalten Sarahs, führte die Software eine Gefahrenanalyse durch:  
_THREAT LEVEL: NONE  
MISSION: NONE_  
Die Einschätzung konnten nicht stimmen, soviel ging aus Camerons persönlichen Daten hervor.  
Sarah war eine nicht zu unterschätzende Kämpferin, sodass sie ihre Systemanalyse beschleunigte.

„Schau dir meinen Sohn an!", zischte Sarah nun voller Hass, „Schau was du mit ihm getan hast!"

Verwirrt blickte Cameron daraufhin hinüber zu Johns reglosem Körper:  
„Ich verstehe nicht", erwiderte sie, „Er ist so gut wie tot. Er soll doch tot sein. Das ist, was meine Aufgabe ist!", erklärte sie ohne Emotionen in ihrer Stimme, klar und deutlich.

„Ist das, was Freunde sich antun!", schrie Sarah daraufhin entsetzt zurück, „Was hast du getan!", fuhr sie fort und ließ für einen Moment den Kopf resignierend hängen.

„Freunde?", fragte Cameron verwirrt weiter, „Ich bin eine Maschine… Wie kann ich mit jemanden befreundet sein?"  
Sie neigte ihren Kopf und durchstöberte ihre persönlichen Daten, während Sarah sie voller Hass wieder anblickte:  
„Ja, das ist leicht für dich zu sagen, nicht wahr, du Miststück!", schrie sie, „Du Metall-Schlampe!"

Cameron achtete jedoch nicht auf Sarahs Worte die dem Anschein nach sie beleidigen sollten und wählte wahllos einige der gesammelten Erinnerungen aus…

„Wie heißt du?", hört sie ihre Stimme und vor ihr dreht sich der Junge um.  
„John", antwortet er und sie erwidert: „Cameron"

Das Bild flackert und eine andere Erinnerung kommt zu Tage:  
Der Jeep fährt in voller Fahrt auf Cromatie zu, der mit seiner Pistole auf John zielt, welcher vor ihm am Boden liegt. Der Wagen trifft ihn und schleudert seinen Körper weg.  
Cameron legt den Rückwärtsgang ein und stoppt nahe John.  
Sie reißt die Beifahrertüre auf und spricht ihn an:  
„Komm mit mir, wenn du leben willst!"

Wieder flackert das Bild:  
Sie tankt den Wagen und hört hinter sich Johns Schritte. Er streckt ihr eine Plastiktüte hin.  
„Chips?", fragt er, doch sie beachtet ihn nicht und legt die Zapfpistole wieder in die Halterung zurück.  
„In der Schule hast du dich entschuldigt, weil du gelogen hast, also sollte ich mich entschuldigen, weil ich auch gelogen habe", erklärt sie und verschraubt den Tank, während John, der sich am Heck angelehnt hatte, in ihr Gesicht blickt.  
„Schon gut, ich versteh das", entgegnet er nüchtern, „Irgendwie musstest du ja an mich herankommen,… so bist du… programmiert", sprach er traurig weiter.  
„Als ob sich ein so heißes Mädchen mit dem komischen Neuen anfreunden würde", erklärt er und zwingt sich zu einem halbherzigen Lachen, „Hätte ich darüber nachgedacht, dann wäre mir klar geworden, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmt."  
Traurig greift er wieder in die Tüte und isst einen Chip.  
„In der Zukunft hast du viele Freunde", versucht sie ihn aufzuheitern.  
John dreht sich daraufhin fragend um:  
„Was für ein Model bist du? Ein Neues? Du wirkst irgendwie anders…"  
Cameron greift daraufhin in die Tüte und nimmt einen Chip heraus.  
„Das stimmt", erklärt sie dem überraschten John und isst den Chip, während sie sich umdreht und zur Fahrertüre läuft, um in den Jeep einzusteigen.

Das Bild flackerte schon wieder:  
John sitzt am Tisch und fummelt an der Verdrahtung der Alarmanlage herum. Etwas stimmt nicht. Sarah erahnte es ebenfalls. Sie wendet sich zum gehen ab und streicht dabei über Johns Nacken.  
Er hat einen erhöhten Puls, ist nervös und schwitzt. Es liegt nahe, dass er sie angelogen hatte und ohne Erlaubnis draußen war. An dem Türrahmen blickt sie sich um und erkennt, dass John ihr nachgeschaut hatte - sie überrascht anstarrte. Sie nickt ihm kaum merklich zu und verschwindet…

Noch einmal flackerte das Bild:  
Nichts, totale schwarze leere.  
Ihre Sensoren nehmen wahr, wie jemand ihr Haar streichelt.  
Ihr Kopf zuckt und sie kommt gänzlich zu sich und sieht wie John seine Hand hastig zurückzieht und sie so auf das Bett legt, dass er sich halb über sie beugt.  
Fragend blickt sie von seinem Gesicht zu der Hand, sodass John noch unsicherer wird, sie wegnimmt und nur noch quer auf der Bettkante sitzt. Nervös blickt er sie fragend an:  
„Wie war es denn, was hast da drin gesehen?"  
„Ich habe alles gesehen", erwidert sie…

„Ich rede mit dir, du Miststück!", riss Sarah sie aus ihren ‚Gedanken', „Was hast du getan?! Sag mir was du getan hast!"  
Cameron neigte ihren Blick und starrte Sarah an.

Die Systemanalyse war fertig und brachte ihr weitere Erkenntnis:  
_SYSTEM INSTABLE  
RUNNING WITH TOO MUCH VOLTAGE  
ACTION:  
ADJUST CHIP-VOLTAGE_

Sie sah kurz hinüber zu John und blickte danach wieder in Sarahs wässrige Augen:  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie zu.  
„Seit wann tust du etwas und weißt nicht, was du dabei machst?! Seit wann?!", schrie Sarah schluchzend zurück.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Cameron monoton.  
Als sie Sarah so anschaute führte sich die Identifikationserkennung wieder von alleine aus, ohne dass sie sie aktiviert hatte:  
_IDENTIFICATION: SARAH CONNOR  
MISSION: NONE_

Die Skynet-Software führte daraufhin selbstständig eine Einschätzung des Gefahrenpotentials durch, diesmal jedoch unter Berücksichtigung ihrer persönlichen Erfahrungen:  
_THREAT LEVEL: …_

_CONSIDERING ADDITIONAL DATA:  
BODY-COUNT: 2  
#1: T-800 MODEL 101 (CONFIRMED)  
#2: T-1000 (WITH ADITIONAL HELP; CONFIRMED)  
#3: MYLES DYSON (UNCONFIRMED)_

Myles Name blinkte immer wieder auf und es wurden weitere Skynet-Daten,  
Hintergrundinformationen über ihn geöffnet, bis die Akte über Cyberdyne Systems geöffnet wurde und ihr HUD infolge der Inhalte ein weiteres Mal aufblinkte:  
_SARAH CONNOR: STATUS - ENEMY  
RECEIVING MISSION: …_

_MISSION: TERMINATE_

Camerons Blick wurde finsterer, während gleichzeitig eine weitere Meldung über ihr HUD huschte:  
_CHIP-VOLTAGE ADJUSTED  
WARNING:  
CHIP INTEGRITY COMPROMISED  
SYSTEM OVERLOAD_

Der Finger an dem Abzug zitterte, und bald folgte die ganze Hand, als Cameron die Waffe das letzte Mal vor dem Schuss ausrichten wollte…

… Ein Ohren betobender Knall ertönte… Sekunden später totale Stille…

Wind, des offen gelassenen Fensters streift über die Haut und regt jede Sinneszelle an.  
Licht, welches hinein scheint wärmt das Gesicht und veranlasst dazu, den Kopf abzuwenden um in der Dunkelheit weiterzuschlafen...

… Leises Piepsen wird nervtötend immer lauter und lauter, bis es nicht mehr auszuhalten ist. Immer das gleiche rhythmische Piepsen…

Blinzelnd, mit einem erbosten Schlag hört es auf…  
Doch irgendwie ist nun die absolute Ruhe gestört und der Körper schafft es nicht mehr zu entspannen und abzusinken…  
Blinzelnd, die Augen öffnend wird er von strahlendem Sonnenlicht geblendet.  
Plötzlich fängt der Wecker schon wieder an zu Klingen und das nervtötende Piepsen beginnt von neuem.  
‚Eine Fehlfunktion…', denkt er sich und schlägt noch einmal auf den Wecker, welcher immer lauter piepst…


	3. Kapitel 3: Schwarz & Weiß II

**Kapitel 3: Schwarz & Weiß II**

…

‚Eine Fehlfunktion…', denkt er sich und schlägt noch einmal auf den Wecker, welcher immer lauter piepst und so unerträglich wird, dass er seine Augen, entgegen seines besseren Wissens, genervt öffnet.

Er liegt auf dem Rücken auf einer Art Trage in einem weißen Raum, welchen er nur verschwommen erkennen kann. Sein Herz sticht und das intensive, künstliche Weiß-Licht einer starken Lampe strahlt ihm schonungslos in seine Augen, sodass er diese schmerzhaft wieder schließt, während das laute,, rhythmische Piepsen immer leiser und dumpfer wird…

Sarah hörte den Schuss und brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen:  
„Warum?!", schluchzte sie, „Warum tust du das?!"

Cameron blickte zu Johns regungslosen Körper und sah dann mit Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht die Pistole in ihrer Rechten an.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie mit gesenktem Blick.

„Warum hast du mich noch nicht getötet!? Macht es dir Spaß mich leiden zu sehen!?", schluchzte Sarah weiter, „Bring es endlich zu Ende!"

„Oh gott, was hast du nur getan", schluchzte sie nach einem kurzen Moment weiter und starrte in ihr Gesicht, welches sie unschuldig anblickte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte sie und blickte hinüber zu Johns Körper.  
„Ich will nicht, dass John stirbt", sprach sie bedrückt weiter.

„Nun, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", entgegnete Sarah trotzig mit Hass in ihrer Stimme, „Das hättest du Miststück dir früher überlegen sollen."

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät für ihn", erwiderte Cameron und Sarah blickte mit einem Funken Hoffnung in ihre Augen, „Ich kann ihm Helfen. Ich kann die Kugel entfernen und die Wunde behandeln."

„Jetzt hier?! Sofort?!", zischte Sarah skeptisch und zwang sich zu einem kläglichen, verzweifelten Lachen.  
„Nachdem Derek mit der Schussverletzung in unserer Küche lag, habe ich alles über ärztliche Behandlungsmethoden gelernt, was möglich war", erklärte sie und fuhr unter Sarahs skeptischen Blick fort, „Ich schlafe nicht."

„Warum solltest ausgerechnet du ihm helfen wollen?!", zischte Sarah hasserfüllt, „Du willst ihn töten!"  
„Wenn ich ihn töten wollte, dann wäre er schon längst tot, und du ebenfalls", stellte Cameron fest, „John braucht einen Not-Eingriff in den nächsten Minuten, oder er ist tot."

Mit verschwommener Sicht blickte Sarah seitwärts auf John, der regungslos auf dem Boden lag und schloss vor Verzweiflung über die schier aussichtslose Situation und ihre Gedanken, daraufhin die Augen…

… Ein quälender Schnitt durch seine ohnehin schon schmerzende Brust.  
Seine Augenlieder flattern daraufhin kurz und er erkennt verschwommen vor ihm Camerons entstellten Körper. Ihr Gesicht ist an einer stelle blutig aufgeplatzt und das Metall schimmert hindurch.  
In ihrer Rechten hält sie das Messer, scheinbar bereit, zum zustechen…  
Er schreit, doch die Laute entkommen seinem Mund nicht und er hört nur das wiederkehrende rhythmische Piepsen, welches lauter und lauter wird.  
Um die Qual nicht länger mehr ertragen zu müssen, schließt er die Augen und hält sie inständig geschlossen…

Sarah hielt den Hörer an ihr Ohr und vernahm das Piepsen aus der Leitung, bis der gewünschte Gesprächspartner endlich annahm.  
„Ja, was gibt es?", hörte sie Dereks Stimme aus dem anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Die Scheiße ist am dampfen! Komm sofort her!", erklärte Sarah hastig in den Hörer hinein und legte sofort wieder auf, um die nächste Nummer zu wählen…

… Kein nervendes Piepsen. Er blinzelt:  
‚Alles nur ein Traum', denkt er sich und erschrickt, als er Cameron am Bettende ihn anstarren sieht, ‚Kein Wunder, dass ich Abträume habe!'  
„Hör auf damit!", raunzt er sie an und seufzt, „Meine Mutter hat das als getan. Ich hasse es!"  
„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mich zu dir zu legen.", erklärt sie monoton und John muss sogleich schlucken. Schamrot fragt er stammelnd nach,  
„Du wolltest was?! Warum?"  
„Es schien mir richtig zu sein", antwortet sie und kommt näher an das Bettende heran, sodass John unruhiger wird. Langsam setzt sie ein Knie auf sein Bett und beugt sich mit ihren ausgestreckten Armen nach vorne nieder.  
John schluckt weitere Male und beginnt heftig zu schwitzen, als Cameron nun elegant wie eine Katze über das Bett krabbelt – auf ihn hinauf krabbelt…  
„Cameron", stottert er und sein Blick fällt automatisch in ihren Ausschnitt.  
„Was soll das", stammelt er erregt weiter.  
„Psst", beruhigt sie ihn, „Du bist ein Junge, ich ein Mädchen, wir beide mögen uns… Ist doch nichts Schlimmes dabei."  
Er blickt auf, in ihr Gesicht, sieht ihren erotischen Blick der ihn dahin schmelzen lässt und die eindeutige Pose in die sie ihn und sich selber dirigierte tun das übrige um ihn zu erregen.  
Sanft streichelt sie seine Wange, während er liebevoll in ihre Augen blickt:  
„Ich liebe dich", gibt er aufrichtig zu, „Schon immer und daran hat sich nie etwas geändert"  
„Ich weiß", entgegnet sie mit einem Lächeln, „Aber ich liebe dich nicht… Ich kann nicht lieben."  
„Warum tust du das hier dann?", fragt er gekränkt zurück.  
„Weil ich eine Fehlfunktion erleide", erklärt sie und greift plötzlich nach seinem Hals.  
Er röchelt, bekommt kaum noch Luft und sieht mit Entsetzen, wie sich Camerons Aussehen verändert.  
Ihre Beine fehlen, sie würgt ihn wie ein Zombie, welchen an mehreren Stellen das Fleisch fehlt, sodass glänzendes Metall durchscheint.  
Mit rot strahlenden Augen starrt sie ihn an und verstärkt ihren Griff.  
Das war nicht seine Cameron, das war nicht die Cameron, welche er liebte.  
Seine Sinne und Kräfte schwinden, das nervtötende, rhythmische Piepsen erklingt und er schielt mit letzten Kräften seitwärts zu dem Wecker aus dem das Piepsen ertönt…

Obwohl er am Steuer saß und seine Gedanken im Moment wo anders waren, nahm er ab.  
„Ja, Charlie Dixon…", sprach er in den Hörer.  
„Ich bin es, Sarah. Wir,… John, braucht deine Hilfe… Sofort!", hörte er ihre Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung, „Park den Krankenwagen mit dem Heck zur Garage – Ich will nicht, das die Nachbarn davon mitbekommen. Kann ich auf dich zählen?"  
„Oh Gott, Sarah! Was ist passiert?!", fragte Charlie aufgebracht zurück.  
„Keine Zeit, Charlie…", erklärte Sarah in deprimierter Stimme hastig.  
„Natürlich kannst du auf mich zählen", stimmte Charlie zu.  
„Vielen Dank", entgegnete sie, „Beeil dich… Bitte!"  
Danach legte sie auf und Charlie aktivierte Sirene und Alarmhorn, machte einen U-Turn und brauste so schnell wie möglich davon…

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sarah schon die nächste, letzte Person am Apparat, deren Hilfe sie bedurften:  
„Agent Ellison", meldete sich die Stimme aus dem Hörer.  
„Sie erkennen meine Stimme, nicht wahr?", fragte Sarah rhetorisch.  
„Sarah Connor…", murmelte Ellison nach einer Sekunde des Schocks.  
„Ich habe ihnen das Leben gerettet", erklärte Sarah und stellte ihre Forderung, „Ich habe etwas gut bei ihnen und sie werden mir helfen…"

… Er blinzelt und findet sich auf der Trage in dem weißen Raum wieder. Das hell strahlende Licht reizt seine Augen, die er daraufhin schließt, dass Piepsen wird leiser…

Als Sarah nach dem Rechten sehen wollte und oben durch ihre Hast außer Atem ankam wurde ihr Gesicht aschfahl und Entsetzen spiegelte sich darin wieder:  
Cameron hatte ihren Oberkörper an der Heizung aufgesetzt und hielt Johns Kopf, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, in ihrem Arm und streichelte mit ihrer Rechten sein Haar, bis sie auf Sarah aufmerksam wurde, die Pistole ergriff und sie anvisierte.  
Sarah blickte daraufhin zu Boden und sah das blutige Besteck und den geöffneten Verbandskasten.  
„Lebt er?!", zischte sie Cameron fragend an.  
Camerons Hand mit der Pistole fuhr flach zu Johns Herz, sodass Sarahs Atem kurz stockte.  
Wo vorher auf ihrem HUD noch:  
_STATUS:  
VITAL SIGNS: CLOSE TO NONE  
EXPIRATION IMMINENT_  
stand, war jetzt:  
_STATUS:  
VITAL SIGNS: NOT THREATENING_  
zu lesen, sodass sie Sarah kurz zunickte.  
„Du weißt, dass wir dich zerstören werden?!", fragte sie hasserfüllt weiter.  
„Ja, wenn er es so will. Es ist nicht eure Entscheidung", entgegnete sie zurück, „Es ist seine…", fuhr sie fort und stoppte, als deutlich Schritte erklangen, die hastig die Treppe hoch liefen.

„Sarah!", rief Charlie aus und trat ein. Als er Cameron sah, fiel sein Mund vor Entsetzten auf, „Was…", und schloss ihn wieder, weil er nicht mehr wusste, wie er den Satz beenden wollte.  
Die zweite Leiche, welche er vor sich fand, machten die Situation auch nicht besser und er ahnte, dass sein Krankenwagen und sein Beruf als Notarzt dazu missbraucht werden sollten, diese zu ‚entsorgen'.  
„John", entgegnete Sarah und lief vorsichtig näher an den Cyborg heran, „Du musst einen Checkup mit ihm machen – Er hat eine Kugel abbekommen."  
Hastig kam Charlie wieder zu Sinnen und kniete neben John nieder:  
„Atmung scheint normal zu sein", murmelte er aufgebracht vor sich hin, „Sarah, hilf mir ihn zum Krankenwagen zu tragen. Dort habe ich die Geräte und kann näheres dazu sagen…"

… Das rhythmische Piepsen wurde wieder lauter.  
Er hörte eine männliche Stimme:  
„Blutdruck etwas erhöht, Herzschlag auch. Das ist vollkommen normal. Das Herz muss schneller schlagen um die Blutmenge, welche er verloren hat auszugleichen. Ich habe ihm Schmerzmittel verabreicht. Zwar ist er jetzt mehr als benebelt, aber so hat er wenigstens keine Qualen.", erklärte Charlie.  
„Hält es?", fragte seine Mutter hastig, „Die Naht mein ich…"  
„Selbst im OP wäre es nicht besser gegangen. Zur Sicherheit würde ich ihn ja gerne mitnehmen, aber sie würden Fragen stellen.", antwortete er.  
„Ist das nötig", fragte seine Mutter seufzend.  
„Nicht unbedingt", entgegnete er, „Aber Bettruhe wäre angebracht."  
„Wir sollten ihn von hier fortbringen und die Maschine zerstören", hörte er seinen Onkel sprechen.  
„Du solltest eher hinüber zu Ellison gehen, der die Nachbarn beschwichtigt und mit ihm ausmachen, wo ihr euch trefft, zwecks dem Teil der Maschine, der noch im Wagen klemmt.", entgegnete Sarah kühl, „Den Part den du ansprichst bedarf einer gewissen, gründlichen Planung, oder wir enden mit Löchern in unsrem Schädel wie Sarkissian."  
Er blinzelte, kam stöhnend zu sich.  
Mit dem Rücken lag er auf der Trage und seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das blendende Licht. Auf seiner Brust spürte er die Kabel und blickte sich in dem ‚weißen Raum' von rechts nach links schielend um, bis er das piepsende EKG sah, welches seine Herzschläge aufzeichnete.  
Charlie eilte an seine Seite:  
„John?", fragte er überrascht und leuchtete ihm mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in die Augen, um seine Reflexe – das zusammenziehen der Pupille – zu überprüfen.  
„Charlie…", antwortete John tief atmend gequält und räusperte sich um besser atmen zu können und zwang sich danach zu einem Lächeln, als er die Taschenlampe abblockte, „Lass den Scheiß!"  
Beide sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment an, so wie es Vater und Sohn machen würden – es schien als gäbe es ein unsichtbares Band zwischen den Beiden.  
„Danke, dass du hier bist", brach John die Stille und Charlie nickte ihm darauf zu.

John blickte danach zu seinem Fußende, wo er seine Mutter und seinen Onkel sah, die ihn erleichtert anschauten.  
„Wo ist es?!", fragte John hasserfüllt und die Atmosphäre wurde um einiges ernster und kühler.  
„Oben, im Haus… noch immer", rang sich Sarah nach einer kurzen stillen Sekunde zu einer Antwort hindurch.  
„Macht nichts bevor ich es sage!", befahl John grimmig, „Wir werden sie verbrennen… Ich werde sie verbrennen!", rief er hasserfüllt mit rotem Kopf weiter.  
„John!", flehte Charlie hastig, „Du musst dich beruhigen! Stress ist in deiner jetzigen Lage ist Gift für deinen Körper!"  
Das EKG piepste immer lauter und schneller, während John anfing zu schwitzen und laut zu atmen, als er seine Mutter tief in die Augen blickte, bis sie und Derek endlich nickten und so zustimmen.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später fiel John erschöpft zurück auf die Trage und wurde wieder bewusstlos.

Derek blickte zufrieden von John zu Charlie, welcher entsetzt und vorwurfsvoll mit blassem Gesicht Sarah anstarrte, welche vor Schreck die Hand vor ihren geöffneten Mund hielt und traurig auf ihren Sohn blickte:  
Sie hatte erwartet, dass ihr Sohn sie anflehen würde Cameron nicht zu verbrennen.  
Dass er ihr gestand, er könne es nicht, da er sie liebte. Inständig hatte sie gehofft, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde, dennoch war sie nicht vorbereitet auf das gewesen, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Aus John sprach nicht das zerbrochene Herz, sondern der pure Hass, herzlos ohne Erbarmen.  
Sie hatte John noch nie so gesehen und es hatte sie wirklich verschreckt und getroffen.  
Zwar hatte sie gehofft, dass sich nichts aus seinen Gefühlen zu der Maschine heraus anbahnen würde, aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass ihr dieses Verhalten von ihrem Sprössling ebenso wenig gefiel. Mit Entsetzen hallten Johns Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder,… die Worte eines Monsters:  
_„Wir werden sie verbrennen… Ich werde sie verbrennen!"_


	4. Kapitel 4: Flammender Hass

**Kapitel 4: Flammender Hass**

Er lag mit blanker Brust in seinem Bett, als sie in gewohnter Weise in sein Zimmer einschlurfte, indem sie sich, mit ihren Armen und Händen mühsam vorwärts zog.  
Als sie ihn erreichte, hob sie ihre linke Hand und berührte mit den Fingerkuppen seine rechte Brust.  
Sofort schreckte er auf, rutschte von ihr erschrocken hastig weg, bis sein Rücken mit dem Kopfende des Bettes zusammenprallte und blickte danach hasserfüllt auf sie hinab:  
„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte er verachtend, „Wag es ja nicht, mich anzufassen! Was soll das?!"  
„Willst du mich wieder umbringen?!", fragte er sarkastisch.  
„Wenn ich dich tot sehen wollte, dann wärst du es bereits", entgegnete sie ihm monoton, „Ich wollte deine Körperfunktionen überprüfen – alles ist in Ordnung."  
„Falsch!", widersprach er und schaute sie mit dem bösartigsten Blick an, den sie je bei ihm gesehen hatte, „Nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich habe mich blenden lassen, Ich habe dich geliebt!", fauchte er weiter und stoppte für eine Sekunde, „Und du willst mich töten!"  
Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten kurz:  
„Es tut mir leid, ich erlitt, ausgelöst durch die Explosion einige Fehlfunktionen. Ich konnte Herr dieser Fehler werden und sie mit Softwaretricks eindämmen. Daraufhin habe ich dich verarztet.", erklärte sie.  
„Das macht es nicht besser", entgegnete er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf dabei, „Auch wenn du das denkst. Du hast auf mich geschossen!", zischte er vorwurfsvoll, „Es gibt Wunden, welche nicht verheilen können… welche die man nicht verarzten kann!"  
„Du bist gefährlich!", fuhr er nach einer kurzen schweigsamen Pause fort, „Du bist zu einer Bürde geworden… Geh zum Schreibtisch und hol aus der ersten Schublade das kleine Stofftäschchen!"  
Ihr Blick fiel zu Boden und sie kam seinen Befehl nach.  
John schaute sie unterdessen mit Genugtuung an, wie sie sich selbst auf den Boden, wie ein Tier, vorwärts ziehen musste.  
„Öffne es!", befahl er weiter und blickte ihr verwundertes Gesicht spöttisch an, als sie das Werkzeug im Inneren erblickte und ihn fragend anblickte.  
„Deine Mission war es mich zu beschützen. Du bist selbst zur Gefahr geworden. Somit musst du zerstört werden um meine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.", erklärte er mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in seinen Augen.  
„John", sagte sie fast flüsternd und eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihre Backe hinab, „Ich will nicht gehen."  
Doch er blickte sie nur grimmig an und schüttelte den Kopf,  
„Was soll das?!", fragte er gereizt mit bösem Blick, „Was willst du mit deinen projizierten Emotionen, welche keine Echten sind bewirken? Sag es mir! Du bist nichts weiter als eine Lüge! Und alles was du sagst ist eine Lüge!"  
„Nein, das stimmt nicht", widersprach sie verletzt und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Bitte!", flehte sie jetzt, „Bitte! Ich will nicht… sterben… Ich habe Angst davor…"  
„Los! Leg deinen Chip-Port frei", unterbrach er sie genervt und mit zitternden Händen setzte sie den Befehl in die Tat um.  
„Und jetzt entferne den Deckel!",, befahl er und unter Tränen nahm sie einen Schraubenzieher und stemmte den Deckel auf, während John eine Zange nahm und diese in Position brachte.  
„John?", fragte Cameron resignierend, als er mit der Zange den Dämpfer des Chips ergriff, „Gibt es… komm ich in den Himmel?"  
Kurzzeitig blickte er überrascht in ihre wässrigen, traurigen und verletzten Augen, während er mit gestocktem Atem über ihre Wörter nachdachte.  
Dann aber, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es ein Trick sein musste, und drehte den Chip mit mehr Gewalt gegen den Uhrzeigersinn als nötig, mit einem tiefen Ausdruck von Wut und Hass in seinem Gesicht.  
„John!", erklärte Cameron noch, „Es war schön dich gekannt zu haben."  
Es schien als wollte sie noch etwas hinzufügen, doch John hatte bereits den Chip raus gezogen und starrte diesen mit all seinem Groll an…

Agent James Ellison lehnte lässig am Kofferraum seines Wagens, als ein großer schwarzer Dodge auf ihn zufuhr und neben ihm parkte.  
Derek stieg aus, schaute sich zwei Mal um und lief danach auf ihn zu.  
„Haben sie es dabei?", fragte er zugleich.  
„Ich habe sie nicht vergessen", entgegnete Ellison, „Sie wissen, dass nach ihnen gesucht wird?"  
Derek lächelte ihn spöttisch an:  
„Und sie wissen jetzt sicherlich, um was es geht, nicht wahr Agent? Nach dem kleinen Fiasko gestern mit der Maschine, welche sie in die Enge getrieben haben. Wir sind keine schlechten Leute: Sarah,  
John und ich. Wir sind Kämpfer für eine gute Sache – eine bessere Zukunft.", erklärte er, doch Ellison winkte ab:  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß… Nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, alte Angewohnheiten."  
Er öffnete den Deckel des Kofferraums, in dem eine große schwarze Plastiktüte mit Reißverschluss zum Vorschein kam.  
„Es war eine ziemliche Sauerei", sprach er, als Derek auf den Sack blickte, „Bis wir das Fahrzeug soweit zerlegt hatten, dass wir es entfernen konnten, war allen Arbeitern schlecht…"  
„Ich nimm es mit. Wir verbrennen es, zusammen mit den anderen Teilen…", erklärte Derek und zog den Sack aus dem Kofferraum.  
„Das ist alles?", fragte Ellison bestürzt, „Und die andere Sache?! Skynet?! Diese Maschine, welche noch frei herumläuft und Leute umbringt?!"  
„Wir bleiben in Verbindung", erklärte Derek nur knapp, während er den Sack im Kofferraum des Dodge verstaute…

Sarah öffnete leise die Türe und trat ein.  
Bei Camerons erstarrten Anblick erschrak sie, während John mit dem Tippen aufhörte und sie vom Schreibtisch aus fragend anblickte.  
„Warum lässt ihr es frei rumlaufen?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll, „Nachdem was passiert ist? Das mindeste wäre doch gewesen, sie anzuketten!"  
„Ah", sprach Sarah mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, „Ich sehe, dass es dir besser geht. Was machst du dort?"  
„Ich werte die Daten aus", sprach er und Sarah blickte verwirrt zu Camerons regungslosen Körper.  
„Nicht ihre, das wäre Zeitverschwendung… die Festplatte", klärte John sie auf, „Mittlerweile habe ich schon einen beachtlichen Teil entschlüsseln können…"  
„Wir müssen den Türken finden… Das ist das wichtigste", erklärte er und blickte Camerons Körper hasserfüllt an, „Damit Skynet nicht erschaffen wird und so was wie sie nie existiert!"  
Als sie ihn daraufhin nachdenklich anblickte fragte er ein weiteres Mal nach:  
„Warum lässt ihr es frei herumlaufen?! Sie hätte mich im Schlaf erwürgen können!"  
„Ich hatte es ihr bestimmt nicht erlaubt und ich finde es nicht gut, das sie es getan hat.", erklärte sie sich, „Aber da es dir ja besser geht, kannst du selbst dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie aus deinem Zimmer verschwindet.", entgegnete sie ihm Kühl.  
John richtete seinen Blick von ihr wütend auf Camerons Körper, lief auf sie zu und zog sie an den Haaren zur Türe.  
Sarah schüttelte bei dem Anblick den Kopf, ging dazwischen, um Camerons Arme zu nehmen und sie aus dem Zimmer zu schleifen.  
‚Warum nur ist mein lieber Sohn zu solch einem Gefühllosen Monster geworden?', fragte sie sich, als sie den Körper in der vorgefertigten Steinwanne in der Garage verstaute.  
In Wahrheit wusste sie den Grund:  
John hatte Cameron, es, geliebt. Er hatte sie geliebt und sie hatte, indem sie auf ihn schoss, diese Liebe erschüttert. Sie fügte ihm eine Wunde zu, die man nicht nähen, verarzten konnte.  
Eine Wunde, welche äußerlich nicht sichtbar war, im Inneren jedoch an ihm nagte.

Gerade als sie gehen wollte, öffnete Derek das Garagentor, stemmte den schwarzen Plastiksack auf seine Schultern und lief auf die Steinwanne zu, um den Sack hineinzuwerfen.  
Kaum war er fertig, blickte Sarah ihn fragend an.  
„Derek?", fragte sie, „John, ich mein, der John aus der Zukunft, hast du ihn jemals gesehen?"  
Derek runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie nachdenklich an:  
„Wenn du wissen willst, wie der John aus der Zukunft so war: Ich weiß es nicht genau, und andere wussten es ebenfalls nicht. Er war nicht sonderlich viel unter Leute. Meistens befand er sich in einem abgesperrten Bereich – zum Schutz… Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Nur die wenigsten haben eine persönliche Seite von ihm kennen gelernt – wie Kyle zum Beispiel. Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass er uns führt und wir gewinnen. Das tat er und wir waren ihm dankbar dafür."  
Damit ließ er sie allein.  
Sarah schluckte, senkte ihren Blick:  
‚Was ist es wert, gegen etwas zu kämpfen, wenn wir selbst zu dem werden, indem wir es bekämpfen?', fragte sie sich und dachte an ihren Sohn, welcher vor einigen Tagen noch so unschuldig wirkte. Nun war er ein gefühlloses kaltes Monster, welches keine Freude mehr in seinem Leben verspürte. ‚Genauso, wie wahrscheinlich der John aus Derek Erinnerungen…', dachte sie sich weiter,  
‚Wahrscheinlich hat er niemanden an seiner Seite: keine Freunde, keine Familie keine Frau…', schloss sie, ‚Und seinen Vater, seinen einzigen Freund, schickte er zurück, in den Tod, um selbst zu existieren…'  
Sie nahm sich fest den Entschluss, besser auf John zu achten, damit dieser ein halbwegs normales Leben führen konnte. Der erste Schritt musste sein, diese Reste vor ihr zu verbrennen:  
Cameron war eine Gefahr und nicht nur deswegen eine Hindernis für Johns Wohlergehen.  
Sie erinnerte ihn, als Maschine, auch ständig an seine Bürde, die er einmal tragen müsste.  
Somit war John immer dessen ausgesetzt, was einmal seine Last sein würde… ein Leben in Einsamkeit, im Kampf gegen die Maschinen.  
Außerdem hatte sie ihm seinen Kopf verdreht und ihn so letztendlich stärker getroffen, als es je eine andere Person hätte tun können. John war gebrochen… und Cameron war schuld, weswegen sie die Maschine nun umso mehr hasste und der Hass war nun nicht mehr in der Angst begründet, dass sie ihr ihren John wegnahm, dass John sie lieben könnte,… nein, der Hass war nun darin begründet, dass sie ihren Sohn auf das Äußerste verletzt hatte....

Ihr HUD baute sich auf und sie nahm das Bild ihrer Umgebung wahr. Sie befand sich in der Garage, in der aus Backsteinen zusammen gebauten Wanne, welche sie dazu verwendet hatten, um Vick zu verbrennen.  
Ihr Körper war von oben bis unten mit Thermit bedeckt.  
Vor ihr stand John, der eine brennende Fackel in der Hand hielt.  
_CHIP INTEGRITY COMPROMISED  
CHIP VOLTAGE: ADJUSTED  
SYSTEM STABLE  
RUNNING NORMAL_  
Sie ließ ihn identifizieren:  
_IDENTIFICATION: JOHN CONNOR  
MISSION: TERMINATE_

_MISSION: OVERRIDE_

_MISSION: PROTECT_  
Ihre Augen funkelten kurz blau und sie blickte John fragend an.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich verbrennen?", fragte sie monoton.  
„Vielleicht wollte ich mich einfach von einem Freund verabschieden, um ich danach lebendig zu verbrennen!", zischte John spöttisch mit tiefsten Hass in seiner stimme.  
„Ich kann nicht dein Freund sein", widersprach sie ihm monoton, mit blankem Gesicht, „Ich bin eine Maschine, ich habe keine Freunde."  
John schluckte kurz und starrte sie verletzt an, während sich sein Hass wieder langsam in ihm aufbaute.  
„Dir macht es nichts aus, dass ich dich verbrennen will?", fragte er mit Argwohn.  
„Nein, sollte ich?", antwortete sie, „Ich bin bloß eine Maschine", erklärte sie, „Ich fühle nichts, habe keine Emotionen und dergleichen… Mein Leben hat keine Bedeutung für mich."  
„Das sah aber noch vor ein paar Stunden anders aus!", fauchte er wütend.  
„Das waren Fehlfunktionen", widersprach sie ihm, „Das war nicht wirklich ich. Mein Chip lief mit zu hoher Spannung und hat deshalb Softwarefehler verursacht. Doch nun scheint, wieder alles beim Alten zu sein. Der vollständige Systemstart durch das Chip Rausziehen und wieder Einsetzen hat das System dazu veranlasst eine Systemwiederhersetzung zu dem letzten stabilen Stand zu machen. Ich bin in Ordnung, alles ist wieder in Ordnung, so wie es sein soll."  
John sah mit seinem eiskalten Blick auf sie hinab und zog eine hasserfüllte Grimasse:  
„Du lügst", sprach er sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Das tue ich", erklärte Cameron, „Aber nicht in diesem Augenblick."  
„Ich kann dir nicht mehr Vertrauen!", stellte John fest und hielt die Funken sprühende Fackel näher zu der Steinwanne hin, in der Hoffnung ihr so Qualen bereiten zu können.  
Doch ihr Gesicht blieb blank und sie starrte ihn einfach mit ihren wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen an, die er einmal geliebt hatte.  
Als er ihr unbekümmertes, anteilnahmsloses Gesicht sah, wuchs der Hass in ihm nur noch mehr und er begann, schwer zu atmen.  
„Nichts ist in Ordnung", zischte er und ließ die Fackel fallen…


	5. Kapitel 5: Zurück zur Normalität

**Kapitel 5: Zurück zur Normalität**

„Nichts ist in Ordnung", zischte er und ließ die Fackel fallen, um stattdessen mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf sie zu deuten, „Nichts ist in Ordnung, du metallenes Miststück!", schrie er sie mit Tränen in den Augen an, „Ich habe dich geliebt du verdammte Maschine!"  
„Und du wolltest mich töten", fuhr er schluckend fort.  
„Nichts ist beim Alten!", widersprach er ihr und schüttelte dabei vehement seinen Kopf, „Es wird nie wieder so sein"  
„Ich verstehe nicht", erklärte Cameron und neigte ihren Kopf.  
„Fass mich nicht an! Geh mir aus dem Weg und komm nicht in meine Nähe!", befahl er ihr wütend, „Und lüge mich nie wieder an!"  
„Hast du mich verstanden?!", schrie er sie an, als sie nichts erwiderte.  
„Ja", antwortete sie knapp.  
„Mach mir nie wieder etwas vor und versuch mir keine Freundschaft vorzugaukeln, die im Kern, in Wahrheit unecht ist! Wenn du in irgendeiner kleinen Weise noch einmal unehrlich zu mir bist, nimm ich dich eigenständig, Schräubchen für Schräubchen auseinander!", erklärte er mit purem Hass in seiner Stimme und wandte sich danach, völlig außer Atem, zum Gehen um.  
„Was soll ich machen?", fragte sie, als er schon die Türe erreicht hatte.  
Gehässig drehte er sich um und musterte sie abschätzig:  
„Setz dich wieder instand, wenn du das möchtest… wenn nicht: mir ist es egal! Von mir aus kannst du auf dem Boden herumkrabbeln bis Cromartie hier auftaucht!", entgegnete er ihr geringschätzig und ließ sie allein.

Kaum hatte er die Treppe erreicht, wurde er von seiner Mutter gestoppt.  
„John!", sprach sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an, „Wo bist du gewesen?!"  
John drehte sich mit seinem aschfahlen Gesicht um.  
„Hast du es getan?", fragte sie erschrocken, „Du hättest mir die Aufgabe überlassen sollen…"  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf:  
„Ich habe sie nicht zerstört", entgegnete er leise.  
„Ich dachte wir wären uns alle einig?", fragte Sarah nun überrascht.  
„Ich habe sie nicht zerstört…", entgegnete er ihr wieder kühl, „Was ihr mit ihr macht, ist mir egal! Verbrennt ihr sie, wenn ihr wollt!"  
„Vielleicht ist sie ja noch mal nützlich…", murmelte er und stieg die Treppe hoch…

Als er fast oben angekommen war, rief ihm Sarah hinterher:  
„John, ich denke, dass du morgen wieder in die Schule gehen solltest."  
„Schule?", fragte er verdutzt und drehte sich ihr zu.  
„Ja, ich denke ein bisschen Normalität könnte dir ganz gut tun", erklärte sie.  
„Normalität?", fragte er weiter und runzelte die Stirn, „Ich bin umgeben von Waffen und einer ständigen Gefahr von Maschinen getötet zu werden… Was soll daran bitte normal sein?"  
„Eben deshalb finde ich es wichtig, dass du in die Schule gehst.", entgegnete sie, „Und du wirst in die Schule gehen! Keine Widerrede!", befahl sie bestimmt und ließ ihn verdutzt stehen…

Cameron zog sich Nachts so leise wie möglich die Treppe hoch, um den Coltan-Barren aus ihrem Zimmer zu holen, die sie zur Herstellung von eventuell benötigten Ersatzteilen mitgehen hat lassen und vor den anderen versteckt hielt.  
Als sie sich mit dem Barren wieder zurückzog und an Johns Türe vorbeikam, hörte sie im Innern leises Schluchzen. Normalerweise wäre sie eingetreten, doch John hatte ihr ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. Da ihre Mission es war, ihn zu beschützen, und sie diese nicht ausführen konnte, wenn John sie zur Strafe verbrannte, ließ sie von dem Gedanke nachzuschauen ab und setzte ihren Weg fort.

John lag in seinem Bett und weinte in sein Kissen:  
‚Warum nur?', fragte er sich andauernd.  
Er hasste sie, er hasste sie für das was sie getan hatte und für das, was sie war. Er hatte sie geliebt…  
Doch sie hatte ihn nie geliebt – soviel wusste er und die Realität saß schwer wie ein Stein in seinem Herzen.  
‚Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?', fragte er sich, ‚Und denken, dass mich eine Maschine zurücklieben könnte? Oder dies wenigstens lernen kann?'  
Cameron liebte ihn nie und konnte es auch nicht lernen, soviel wusste er jetzt und machte sich nun selbst Vorwürfe, da er sie in ein gefühlsloses kaltes Monster verliebt hatte, welches nur stur einer Programmierung folgte… keinen Sinn für Freundschaft hatte…  
‚Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen?', warf er sich vor, ‚Wie konnte ich jemals mit reinem Gewissen diese Ausgeburt der Hölle lieben?!', fragte er sich und die Tränen liefen immer schneller, während er in seiner Brust ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen verspürte… Ein Stich, in sein gebrochenes Herz…  
Er hasste sie…

Das flüssige Metall lief in die vorbereitete Form und Cameron berechnete, wie lange es dauerte, bis der Stahl ausgehärtet sein würde.  
Dem Ergebnis nach zu urteilen, sollte die einige, aber nicht viele, benötigten Kleinteile bis zum Morgengrauen soweit fertig sein, dass sie zum Einbau verwendet werden konnten.  
Bis dahin musste sie wohl oder übel mit weiteren, insbesondere kosmetischen Ausbesserungen warten. Trotzdem krabbelte sie zu dem schwarzen Plastiksack und öffnete diesen.  
Ihr abgetrennter Unterleib kam zu Gesicht. Bis auf ein paar Stauchungen die auch leicht später wieder ausgebessert werden konnten war er noch in einem akzeptablen Zustand.  
Die Haut darum jedoch nicht.  
An mehreren Stellen war die ohnehin schon verletzte Haut abgestorben und ihr war klar, sich mit den Reparaturen beeilen zu müssen, um ihre Infiltrationshülle zu retten…

Immer lauter vernahm er das nervtötende Piepsen nahe seinem Ohr.  
Blinzelnd wurde er vom einstrahlenden Sonnenlicht geblendet, sodass er sich seine linke Hand vor sein Gesicht hielt, während er mit der rechten ausholte, um den Wecker zu treffen und diesen mit einem mittigen Schlag zerstörte.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er die Plastik-Splitter aus seiner Hand entfernte.  
„Verdammter Elektronikschrott!", murmelte er erbost,  
‚Warum klingelt der Scheiß schon so früh – muss eine Fehlfunktion sein', dachte er sich in dem Moment, als Sarah anfing durchs Haus zu schreien:  
„John! Frühstück, ich hab dir Pancakes gemacht!"  
‚Wohl eher doch keine Fehlfunktion', korrigierte er sich und erinnerte sich an das gestrige Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, in dem sie ihm verkündet hatte, dass er wieder in die Schule gehen musste.

Somit lief er schlecht gelaunt an den Frühstückstisch und starrte missmutig seine verbrannten Pancakes an und hob fragend seine Augenbraue:  
„Schon wieder Pancakes?"  
„Ich dachte du magst Pancakes?", fragte Sarah selbst noch müde zurück.  
„Na ja,…", antwortete er, doch begann zugleich einen zweiten Satz, „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir nur Pancakes essen?"  
Sarah rollte mit den Augen, lief kapitulierend auf ihren Sohn zu, küsste in kurz auf seinen Kopf und flehte ihn bittend an:  
„Bitte iss einfach auf und sei ein braves Kind!", erklärte sie verzweifelt, „Mach mir bloß keine weiteren Sorgen…"  
Damit ließ sie ihn allein.  
„Muss ich zur Schule gehen, wenn ich aufesse?", fragte John ihr nach und hörte daraufhin ein klares „Nein" von ihr…  
„Verdammt", murmelte er leise.

Cameron richtete ihren Oberkörper mit dem am Boden liegenden Unterkörper aus und klinkte beide wieder zusammen. Mit dem Werkzeug wechselte sie die zerstörten Teile mit den Neugegossenen aus. Eine halbe Stunde verbrachte sie damit, die einzelnen Segmente, Schläuche und Kabel wieder miteinander zu verbinden, bis ihr HUD meldete, das alles angeschlossen und einsatzbereit war.  
Zur Probe hob sie das linke Bein an, es funktionierte.  
Dieselbe Probe wiederholte sie mit ihrem rechten Bein und stellte fest, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Zum ersten Mal seit der Explosion stand sie wieder.  
Sie lief zu dem Verbandskasten auf der Werkbank, und entnahm Nadel und Bindfaden, um die Organe und die Hautfetzen wieder zusammen zu nähen.  
Währenddessen berechnete sie wann ihre Haut wieder vollständig verheilt wäre und was sie dafür benötigte. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen ausgiebig Biomasse zu sich nehmen musste, damit der Regenerationsprozess zufrieden stellend ablief und damit die Haut und Organe nicht in sich zusammenfielen, erkrankten und verwesten…

Derek streckte sich unter dem freien Himmel und lief mit seiner Kaffeetasse in der Hand auf Sarah zu, die an der Schaukel ihre morgendlichen Klimmzüge machte.  
„Morgen", sprach Derek sie gähnend an und stützte sich mit einer Hand an dem Stahlgerüst ab, während er an seinem heißen Kaffee schlürfte.  
„Wie geht es John?", fragte er und bemerkte, wie Sarah dass Gesicht zusammenkniff und ihre Klimmzüge beschleunigte. Stirnrunzelnd urteilte er daraus, dass Sarahs momentan schlechte Gemütslage mit John zu tun haben musste.  
„Was hat er angestellt?", fragte er mit Argwohn und starrte Sarah dabei an.  
„John…", zischte Sarah vollkommen außer Atem aber ohne ihr Training zu unterbrechen, „Diese Metallschlampe…"  
„Und?", fragte Derek weiter.  
„Er wollte sie verbrennen"  
„Er hat es doch getan?", fragte Derek rhetorisch und nippte an seinen Kaffee.  
„Nein!", fauchte Sarah und Derek spie den Kaffee vor Schreck aus.  
„Aus irgendeinem Grund hat er sie nicht zerstört...", erklärte sie und stoppte ihr Training.  
Derek sah sie unterdessen an. Sein Gesicht wich von ungläubig zu überrascht hinzu entsetzt und wütend.  
„Wenn er es nicht tun kann, werde ich sie zerstören!",  
Mit rotem Kopf und finsteren Blick wandte er sich ab und hastete zur Verandatüre und lief von dort aus in die Garage.  
Rüpelhaft öffnete er so die Türe, dass sie fast aus den Angeln flog und blieb kurz danach schluckend stehen. Vor ihm stand Cameron, völlig entblößt. In ihrer hand hatte sie Nadel und Verbandszeug, mit dem sie ihre synthetische Haut verarztete. Dereks Blick fiel zugleich auf ihre Brüste und die Zornesröte verwandelte sich in Schamesröte.  
„Ich… komm später wieder", stammelte Derek und zwang sich umzudrehen und diesen Anblick so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen.  
Auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank um auf diesen ‚Schrecken' erst einmal trinken traf er wieder auf Sarah, die an der Arbeitsfläche stand und ihren täglichen Mediakamenten-Aufbau-Vorsorge-Drink zusammen mixte.  
„Hast du es getan?", fragte sie ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.  
„Es ist zu spät…", flüsterte Derek wütend zwischen seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch,  
„Sie ist bereits wieder voll funktionstüchtig."  
Er öffnete die Bierdose und trank sie in einem Schluck aus.  
„Was hast du da drin gesehen?", fragte sie verwundert über sein seltsames Verhalten.  
„Nicht deine Angelegenheit!", entgegnete er gereizt und fügte nach dem Stirnrunzeln welches er bei ihr beobachte ein geflüstertes „Nichts" hinzu, bevor er sich eine weitere Bierdose nahm und sich danach verzog, um die Erinnerung an den nackten Körper der Maschine, welchen er, sich selbst eingestehend, anziehend fand und sich dafür schämte, mit dem Alkohol zu verdrängen.

John hastete am Ende der letzten Stunde zum Ausgang.  
Der Tag war lang, nervtötend und ätzend gewesen.  
Er hatte darüber nachgedacht Cheri Westin anzusprechen, sich jedoch dagegen entschieden.  
Es gab keinen Grund ihr seine schlechte Laune im Moment zu offenbaren.  
Das würde keinen besonders guten Eindruck hinterlassen, fand er.  
Außerdem schien sie heute selbst nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen zu sein.

Als er sie heute Morgen an den Schließfächern getroffen hatte und sie ihren öffnete, erschrak sie und schlug ihn sofort wieder zu. Sie schaute sich verängstigt und verstört um, bevor sie völlig aufgelöst zum Unterricht hastete.  
John hatte nach dem Gong den leeren unbeobachteten Flur dazu genutzt, ihren Spind aufzubrechen und fand darin ein Graffiti: Wichita  
Verwundert und nachdenklich hatte er den Spind wieder verschlossen und den Verlassenen von Jordon geöffnet, in dem: „Ist er es wirklich wert", stand.  
Nur zu gut, war ihm ihr Selbstmord im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben.  
Und er wusste von Cameron, dass es mit den Graffitis an den Schulwänden zu tun gehabt hatte.  
Nachdenklich schlenderte er endlich in das Klassenzimmer.  
Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte ihm Cheri eindeutig klar gemacht, dass sie nicht aus Wichita kam und aufgebracht nachgefragt, wer ihm das erzählt habe, da sich diese Person irren musste.  
Er hatte sich nicht mehr erinnern können, wer es ihm erzählt hatte, doch Morris schien Recht zu haben: Irgendetwas schien in Cheris Vergangenheit vorgefallen zu sein.  
Anders war ihr Kontrollfreak von Vater und ihr seltsames Verhalten nicht zu erklären.

Kaum war er am Ausgang, wurde er von Morris aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der schnell zu ihm aufholte.  
„Hey John?", fragte er außer Atem, „Was ist denn los? Du hast heute noch kein Wort mit mir geredet."  
„Entschuldige", erklärte John abweisend, „Ich habe nur gerade eben viel um die Ohren…"  
‚Wenn er nur wüsste…', dachte er sich weiter.  
„Und wo ist Cameron?", fragte er besorgt weiter, „Ihr geht es doch hoffentlich gut, oder?"  
John senkte seinen Blick von Morris um den aufkommenden Hass über Cameron vor ihm zu verbergen.  
‚Was findet er eigentlich an ihr?!', fragte er sich unterdessen perplex, bevor er genervt antwortete und dieselbe Lüge wie allen Lehrern auftischte:  
„Sie hat sich einen Infekt eingefangen,… die ganze Familie war Krank. Sie liegt im Bett und kuriert sich aus. Meine Mom kümmert sich um sie.", erklärte er leiernd, um seine Wut zu unterdrücken.  
„Oh", rief Morris aus, „Ich wollte doch mit ihr zum Abschlussball. Darauf hatte ich mich schon tierisch gefreut.", erklärte er, während Johns Wut immer weiter wuchs und er sich immer mehr von Morris genervt fühlte.  
„Ich denke ich werde sie besuchen", erklärte Morris, „Und nach ihr sehen. Das wird ihr gefallen."  
‚Sie gibt bestimmt einen Scheiß darauf du Tor!', dachte sich John unterdessen wütend und versuchte ihm den Gedanken hastig auszureden:  
„Das ist keine gute Idee!", sprach er fast zu schnell und fuhr fort, „Ich würde sie nicht besuchen, für den Fall, dass du dich nicht anstecken möchtest!"  
Morris senkte daraufhin enttäuscht aber mit Verständnis seinen Blick.  
„Ach so", rief er traurig aus, „Ich dachte ich könnte ihre Hand am Bett halten und so…"  
Stöhnend wandte sich John daraufhin hastig zur Türe um und lief schnellen Schrittes von Morris weg.  
„Ich sehe dich morgen", sagte er noch einigermaßen normal, bevor er mit den Zähnen knirschend vor Wut weglief.  
„Hey John!", rief ihm Morris noch hinterher, „Wünsch ihr gute Besserung von mir! Vergiss das bitte nicht!"


	6. Kapitel 6: Griffith Park

**Kapitel 6: Griffith Park**

„Wie war die Schule?", fragte Sarah als ihr Sohn in die Küche hineinplatzte.  
„Ätzend wie immer…", murmelte John daraufhin, „Außerdem haben die Lehrer blöde Fragen gestellt, wo ich war, was mit Cameron ist usw. Außerdem hat Morris nach ihr gefragt", erklärte er gereizt.  
„Wer ist Morris?", fragte ihn seine Mutter daraufhin verwirrt.  
„Mein Freund, aus der Schule?!", antwortete John und sah sie bestürzt an, da sie ihn nicht zu kennen schien.  
„Du hast nie von ihm erzählt.", konterte Sarah und sah ihn prüfend an, „Hab ich dir nicht klar gesagt, dass du mich über jede Person, mit der du Kontakt hast, informieren sollst?!"  
„Gilt das auch falls ich mich mit einem Mädchen treffe?", fragte John genervt und wich daraufhin ihrem überraschten Blick aus, „Außerdem hat Es sein Gefahrenpotential überprüft und er ist ein netter Kerl."  
„Er ist in Ordnung!", fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Na wenn das Cameron meint, die dich anlügt und umbringen will, dann kann ich ja beruhigt sein", erwiderte sie ironisch.  
„Danke, dass du Salz in meine Wunden streust, Mom!", zischte John und lief in sein Zimmer.

Sarah seufzte daraufhin. So hart hatte sie es eigentlich nicht gemeint, aber John sollte doch wissen, dass er der Maschine nicht vertrauen konnte, dass er nur einer Person vertrauen konnte – seiner Mutter.

Als er den Laptop anschaltete um an der Entschlüsselung der Daten auf Sarkissians Festplatte weiterzuarbeiten, sah er in der Ecke seines Zimmers Derek stehen, der ihn blass anblickte.  
„Wir müssen miteinander Reden", sprach er.  
„Okay", entgegnete John lang gezogen, ahnend, dass es sich um Cameron handeln würde, „Dann lass uns reden."  
„Nicht hier", widersprach Derek, „Zu viele Leute, oder Dinge, die mithören können."  
„Wo dann?", fragte John genervt und seufzte.  
„Komm mit, wir machen eine kleine Spritztour", schlug er vor, „Fällt dir denn nicht die Decke auf den Kopf?", fragte er und zwischen den Beiden herrschte ein kurzer Schweigsamer Augenblick, in dem sie sich nur anstarrten.  
Genervt schaltete John, mit dem Gedanken, dass Derek nicht aufgeben würde, seinen Laptop aus und nickte ihm zu…

Keine halbe Stunde später saß er zusammen mit Derek auf derselben Bank wie an seinem Geburtstag und jeder aß schweigend seinen Hot-Dog, während vor ihnen der junge Derek mit dem jungen Kyle Baseball spielte.  
‚Klasse, will er mich an meinen verkorksten Geburtstag erinnern?!', dachte sich John missmutig und biss so stark in den Hot-Dog, dass das Ketchup zur Seite raus quoll und er sich daraufhin die Finger lecken musste.  
„Weißt du, in ein paar Jahren wird das alles nicht mehr sein…", erzählte Derek und blickte sich im Park um, betrachtete die Vegetation und danach den Himmel, „Der Himmel wird nie mehr so klar sein wie jetzt… Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Stunden danach… Nach den Bomben, die ihr eigenes Wetter schafften. Was nicht durch die Explosionen dahingerafft wurde erfror im darauf folgenden nuklearen Winter... die meisten Überlebenden starben deshalb…"  
„Manchmal denke ich, dass wir es ausnützen sollten, noch bevor es passiert… Niemand verlangt von einem ununterbrochen zu kämpfen, ich tue es nicht.", erklärte er und sah zu seinem Neffen hinüber, der anteilnahmslos das überschüssige Ketchup wegschleckte,  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte ihn Derek gereizt.  
„Ich höre dich", antwortete John.  
„Verstehst du mich auch?", entgegnete Derek und blickte ihn fragend an.  
Als John daraufhin nicht antwortete fuhr er fort.  
„Ich sorg mich um dich… Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, dich richtig einzubringen, setze aus, bis es dir wieder besser geht.", erklärte er, „Niemand verlangt von einem 15 jährigen etwas auf die Schultern zu laden, was nicht einmal die meisten erwachsenen Männer tun können."  
„Ich bin 16!", unterbrach John ihn wütend, „Vielleicht habt ihr es ja schon vergessen, aber vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich wieder einen verkorksten Geburtstag! Und was willst du mir eigentlich sagen?!", fragte er und blickte ihn mit durchdringenden Augen an, sodass Derek sich einen Ruck gab:  
„Cameron", erklärte er.  
„Welch Wunder", entgegnete John gereizt.  
„Nun, ich weiß, was dein Gehirn dir für Streiche spielen kann… Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir ebenfalls passiert ist. Es ist peinlich und eine Schande, aber es ist passiert.", erzählte er und John horchte verwundert auf, „Du darfst aber nie vergessen, was unter der Hülle schlummert… Du musst dir immer im Klaren sein, was sie ist und dass sie dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen kann – das ausführt, wozu sie geschaffen ist."  
„Das weiß ich", entgegnete John genervt, „Wie oft müssen wir das noch durchkauen?"  
„Nun, so oft, bis du endlich einsiehst, dass dieses Metall eine Gefahr für uns darstellst und du etwas dagegen unternimmst!", erklärte Derek wütend.  
„Warum zerstörst du sie nicht selbst?", fragte John daraufhin und Derek blickte zu Boden.  
„Nun, ich wollte es, aber das Metall hat etwas gegen mich…", erklärte er und John lachte daraufhin bitter, „Ich dachte ich könnte sie einfach verbrennen doch als ich sie sah,…", Derek geriet ins Stocken, „nun, zuallererst hatte sie sich wieder instand gesetzt und nun ja… ich hab sie in einem unpassenden Moment erwischt…"  
„Unpassender Moment?", fragte John verwirrt.  
„Nun, sie war nackt…", erklärte Derek leicht rot im Gesicht.  
„Du hast sie entblößt vor dir gesehen?", fragte John und in ihm fing es an zu brodeln.  
Irgendwie fühlte sich es falsch an: Derek war sein Onkel und Cameron quasi seine Ex-Freundin!  
Wie konnte er es nur wagen so reinzuplatzen und auf ihren nackten Körper zu starren.  
Wütend blickte er ihn an und hatte gute Lust seine Nase einzuschlagen, während er versuchte sich zu erklären:  
„Wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, ich pudere sie mit Thermit ein und verbrenne sie nackt?!", fragte er zweifelnd, „Wenn ich es überhaupt geschafft hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich bei dem Versuch draufgegangen…"  
„Du hast sie nackt gesehen?!", fragte John wieder wütend und stellte sich Derek vor, wie er lüstern Camerons Körper begutachtete…  
„Nun, es ließ sich nicht vermeiden… Was ich damit sagen will, ist doch, dass sie zwar äußerlich so aussieht wie wir, aber innerlich ein Monster ist, welches zerstört werden muss.", erklärte er,  
„Dieser kleine peinliche Moment, sollte dir nur zeigen, dass ich verstehe, wenn du denkst, etwas für sie empfinden zu können oder dich gar zu ihr hingezogen fühlst. Ich mein, schau sie dir an…"  
Johns Kopf wurde knallrot und nahm eine unschöne Form an. Mit wütenden, finsteren Blick starrte er Derek an und war kurz davor auszuholen, doch wurde von Schritten hinter ihnen unterbrochen.  
„Wir müssen miteinander reden!", sprach Ellison sie an und Beiden blickten sich erschrocken zu ihm um.  
„Was suchen Sie hier!", zischte Derek sogleich und blickte sich nervös um.  
„Ruhig, ich komme als Freund!", erklärte Ellison.  
„Ist ihnen jemand gefolgt?", fragte Derek zugleich.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste, nein", entgegnete Ellison.  
„Sie tragen den Tod mit sich Agent!", erklärte Derek, „Sie haben eine Maschine auf ihren Fersen, jene, die ihre Männer umgebracht hat. Wenn sie uns zusammen sieht, haben sie sie zu uns geführt!"  
„Derek!", sprach John nun aschfahl im Gesicht und blickte hinter Ellison, „Er ist hier!"

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen hob Cromartie seine Waffen.  
In jeder seiner Hände ruhte eine Kompakte Maschinenpistole, mit derer er sie simultan beschoss, während er in unglaublichem Tempo auf sie zu rannte.  
„Lauf!", schrie Derek John zu und machte eine schnelle Seitwärtsrolle in der er seine Pistole zog und gleichzeitig dem Kugelhagel auswich.  
Ellison, der nicht die guten Reflexe eines Widerstandskämpfers besaß, hatte weniger Glück.  
Kaum war seine Hand zu seinem Holster geschnellt wurde er von mehreren Kugeln in Bauch und Beine getroffen und fiel augenblicklich unter höllischen Schmerzen zu Boden.  
„Lauf!", schrie Derek John ein weiteres Mal nach, während er sein ganzes Magazin auf die Maschine abschoss.  
Während Ellison sich bemühte, die klaffenden Wunden in seinem Bauch, aus denen Unmengen von Blut heraus quoll, vergeblich abzudrücken, nahm die Maschine jeden einzelnen von Dereks Schüssen hin, als wären die Kugeln aus Popcorn und visierte mit dem nur leicht zuckenden Körper unterdessen John an.

_TARGET IDENTIFIED: JOHN CONNOR  
MISSION: TERMINATE_

„Verdammt!", schrie Derek aus, als sein Magazin leer war und die Maschine den wegrennenden John anvisierte. Gerade als er abdrücken wollte feuerte Ellison seine Dienstwaffe mit seiner zittrigen rechten Hand auf die Maschine ab. Cromarties Kugelhagel erreichte somit nicht die erwünschte Wirkung, sondern er schoss an John vorbei und traf die umliegenden Leute, die allesamt flohen.  
Eine ältere Dame wurde mittig in den Rücken getroffen und kippte auf der Stelle zu Boden, wo ihr kläffender Köter an ihrer Hose zog um sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.  
Wie in Trance schwenkte Derek seinen Kopf in Richtung der blutigen Szenerie.  
Körper wurden durchschossen und sackten blutend zusammen.  
Mitten darin sah er einen Jungen Mann, kaum, oder so alt wie John, der mehrere Male mittig in die Brust getroffen wurde.  
Das Blut spritzte aus den Wunden durch die durch das Fleisch bohrenden Kugeln hinaus.  
Als der Hals des armen Jungen Getroffen wurde, durchtrennte die Kugel das Rückrad.  
„Nein!", schrie Derek als das Blut massenhaft aus der zerschossenen Kehle quoll und der Junge den Baseballschläger aus der Hand gleiten ließ und zusammensackte.  
Dereks Atem stockte, sein Magen drehte sich um und er fühlte seinen Pulsschlag so stark, dass es ihn fast taub machte. Desillusioniert blickte er sich weiter um und entdeckte in dem ganzen Chaos einen kleinen Jungen der einen Fanghandschuh trug und tränenverschmiert, starr vor Schreck den reglosen, zerschossenen Körper seines Bruders betrachtete.  
„Nein!", schrie Derek und das Adrenalin setzte ein und ermöglichte es ihm zu dem Jungen zu rennen, während Cromartie unbarmherzig weiter schoss.  
Derek erreichte den Jungen gerade noch im richtigen Moment und hechtete sich, die Arme um ihn schlingend auf ihn zu, presste ihn auf den Boden und schützte ihn mit seinem Körper.  
Er vernahm mehrere Einschüsse, die allesamt brannten als hielte jemand ein Glühendes Eisen auf die Haut. Als Cromartie seine Munition leer geschossen hatte und sich Ellison zuwandte, sah Derek in das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen.  
„Lauf Kyle!", befahl er ihm röchelnd und schluckte da sich langsam in seinen Lungen Blut sammelte.  
Starr blickte der junge Kyle auf zu Derek, aus dessen Mund bereits das Blut floss, bis Derek ihn mit einer kargen, hohen, ziehenden Stimme erneut ansprach, „Renn weg Kleiner!"  
Als er danach in sich zusammensackte schreckte der junge Kyle auf und rannte davon – er rannte so schnell, wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben getan hatte und stoppte auch nicht, als er einen einzelnen lauten Schuss hinter ihm vernahm…

Ellisons Hand wurde schwach und er ließ seine Waffe fallen.  
Cromartie stellte sich über ihm auf und visierte ihn mit einer der Maschinenpistolen an, sodass Ellison in den Lauf der Waffe starren musste.  
„Was willst du?!", röchelte er.  
„Ruf ihn zurück!", befahl Cromartie, „Bettle um dein Leben, schreie, sodass er zurückkommt!"  
„Ich werde dir nicht helfen, ihn zu töten!", zischte Ellison.  
„Das hast du bereits!", erwiderte Cromarite und drückte ab.  
Die Kugel durchdrang Ellisons Stirn und setzte sein Leiden ein Ende.  
Als Cromartie sich abwandte um nach John zu suchen, in der Richtung in die er weggerannt war, bildete sich eine einsame Blutspur aus Ellsions Schädel die sich langsam seine Schläfe hinabkräuselte auf den Boden zu, der schon mit mehreren kleinen roten Pfützen überflutet war.

Inmitten dieses Schlachtfelds lagen zwei, halb angebissene Hot-Dogs.  
Einige Krähen kamen vorbei und pickten darauf ein, doch schon bald war der Leckerbissen gegessen und die Vögel wandten sich, noch bevor die Polizei mit ihren heulenden Sirenen eintrafen, anderen, nahe gelegenen Nahrungsquellen zu…

Sarah, die die Ruhe des Haus mal dafür nutzte sich sorgenfrei auf die Couch zu legen wurde von dem Telefon aus ihrem Halbschlaf gerissen. Hastig nahm sie ab. Immer hatte sie das Telefon in Griffweite, falls John etwas zustoßen konnte und als sie abnahm, bestätigte es ihr durchaus übervorsichtiges Verhalten.  
„Mom!", schrie John in den Hörer hinein, „Er ist hinter mir her!"  
„Wer?", fragte Sarah eher rhetorisch und schreckte bereits hoch um ihre Pistole in den Hosenbund zu stecken und die Schrotflinte mit der Uran-Munition zwischen der Rückenlehne und den Sitzkissen der Couch hervorzuholen.  
„Cromartie ist hinter mir her…", erklärte John heißern, „Derek… ich weiß nicht, ob…"  
Seine Stimme versagte und Sarah schrie ängstlich mit blanken Nerven in den Hörer hinein,  
„John!", versuchte sie ihn zu erreichen, „John! Wo bist du! Sag es mir!"  
„Hörst du mich?", fragte sie und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste.  
„Ich höre dich Mom", sprach John zurück und sie hörte wie er anfing zu schluchzen, „Mom, was soll ich jetzt tun?"  
„Schau dich um, kommt dir irgendetwas bekannt vor? Ich muss wissen wo du bist!", entgegnete sie hastig.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann meldete sich Johns Stimme wieder.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich stehe nahe des Griffith Park, auf der anderen Straßenseite nahe eines Hoteleingangs.", erklärte er und sie unterbrach ihn gleich:  
„Wie heißt das Hotel?"  
„Alistair Grand Hotel Los Angeles", sprach John knapp.  
„Gut, ich bin so schnell wie möglich da. Versteck dich im Inneren, ich hol dich ab!", sagte sie, legte auf, um hastig ihr Zeug zu packen und so schnell wie möglich bei ihrem Sohn zu sein, um diesen zu retten…


	7. Kapitel 7: Alistair Grand Hotel

**Kapitel 7: Alistair Grand Hotel Los Angeles**

John lief hastig in die Lobby den Hotels und setzte sich schwitzend vor Nervosität und Angst in die hinterste, verwinkelte Ecke in einen Sessel, den Blick zum Eingang gerichtet, sodass er Cromarite, falls er ihn finden sollte, frühzeitig entdecken konnte…

Sarah fuhr so schnell sie konnte. Sie hatte sich den nächst besten Van ‚ausgeliehen', indem sie die Scheibe an der Fahrertür mit einem beherzten Schlag ihres Ellenbogens zerstört hatte.  
Dabei zog sie sich einige Schnitte zu und die Glassplitter, die noch immer in der Haut steckten, schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung.  
Doch Sarah war dies egal – John war wichtiger und wenn sie für seine Rettung Blut vergießen musste, dann sollte es so sein. ‚Nichts außer er ist wichtig', dachte sie sich und schnitt den Fahrer, den sie gerade hupend überholte, um keinen Unfall mit dem Gegenverkehr herbeizuführen.  
Sie würde all ihr Blut für John geben, ihr Leben für ihn lassen, um ihn zu retten…

John schreckte mit gestocktem Atem auf und versteckte sich zitternd und schluckend vor Angst hinter der erst besten Säule, als Cromartie die Lobby betrat und sie mit seinem durchdringenden Blick durchforstete.

Die meisten Gäste starrten ihn starr vor Schreck an, während sich die Empfangsdame an der Rezeption sich hinter den Tresen duckte, um die Polizei zu alarmieren.

Durch die vielen Menschen, die sich teils besinnten und das Weite suchten, schien Cromartie verwirrt zu sein – abgelenkt zu sein. Es hatte den Anschein, als prüfe er jedes Gesicht im Raum…  
John nutzte diesen Moment um zur Treppe zu sprinten, was Cromartie jedoch, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, mitbekam, und das Feuer auf ihn eröffnete.  
Panik brach aus, einige Gäste rannten davon und gerieten in den Kugelhagel, der sie durchlöcherte, während sich andere schreiend mit den Händen hinter den Kopf zu Boden schmissen, in dem Irrglauben, der Schütze würde sie so verschonen.  
John spürte förmlich, wie die tot bringenden Kugeln an ihn vorbeizischten, ihr Ziel jedoch verfehlten und in der Wand stecken blieben, oder Außenstehende trafen, welche blutend auf den Boden zusammensackten.  
Als John außer Sichtweite war und Cromartie ihm hinterher rennen wollte, stoppte ihn jemand.  
„Stehen bleiben!", schrie der Straßenpolizist, welcher durch die Schüsse alarmiert in die Lobby des Hotels gerannt kam und nun seinen Dienstrevolver auf ihn richtete.  
Cromartie drehte sich um, um das lästige Hindernis zu eliminieren, sodass der Polizist das Feuer eröffnete.  
Die doch recht großen Geschosse des Revolvers ließen Cromarties Körper leicht zucken, fügten aber sonst jedoch keinen Schaden an. Durch den Rückstoß zielte der Polizist immer höher, bis sein letzter Schuss Cromarties Wange streifte und er aus der Wunde das Metall, welches das einfallende Sonnenlicht reflektierte, durchschimmern sah.  
„Was zum Teufel…", brachte der Polizist noch hervor, ehe er von einer Salve aus einer der Maschinenpistolen in Cromarties Händen niedergestreckt wurde und blutüberströmt zu Boden sackte.  
Als Cromartie den Raum durchscannte und keine weitere Gefahr mehr ausmachen konnte, wandte er sich der Treppe zu, welche John benutzt hatte.  
Vor ihr stand ein wohlbetuchtes Ehepaar, welches starr vor Schreck die Szenerie vor ihnen betrachtete.  
„Aus dem Weg!", befahl Cromartie und hob seine Waffen an.  
Als die Zwei, die definitiv unter Schock standen, nicht reagierten, drückte Cromarite einfach, unbarmherzig ab – es war einfach effizienter, schneller…

John rüttelte unterdessen an jeder Zimmertüre, in der Hoffnung sich in einem der Zimmer vor Cromartie zu verstecken oder zu barrikadieren, bis seine Mutter und hoffentlich auch Cameron, die als einzige Cromartie gewachsen war, eintrafen.  
Zu seiner Verzweiflung fand er jedoch alle Türen verschlossen vor.  
Entweder hatten es die Gäste abgeschlossen, weil sie nicht da waren, oder von innen verschlossen, um sich selbst zu verbarrikadieren, als sie panisch die Schüsse und das Geschreie aus der Lobby vernahmen.  
Panisch blickte sich John nach hinten um, während er weiter rannte, sodass er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und hart auf den Boden aufkam, wo er sich Kiefer, Knie und Unterarme prellte.  
Stöhnend vor Schmerz rappelte sich John wieder hoch – er musste sich was einfallen lassen, das wusste er… Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr.  
Von der Treppe aus vernahm er schon dumpfe, näher kommende Schritte…

Sarah hastete mit gezogener Schrotflinte in die Lobby und stolperte fast über den zusammengekauerten Polizisten.  
Jene Gäste, die noch lebten und sich in der Verfassung sahen den Tatort zu verlassen, schmissen sich bei Sarahs wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht und der Waffe in ihrer Hand gleich wieder zu Boden.  
Unsanft drehte diese den verletzten Polizisten auf den Rücken um und erschrak, als sie den geöffneten Bauch sah, aus dem Blut und Gedärme heraus quollen.  
Mit letzter Kraft versuchte der Polizist seinen Bauch zusammen zu halten, die Wunde mit beiden ausgebreiteten Handflächen abzudichten, doch je mehr er drückte, um die Blutung zu stoppen, desto mehr Blut floss aus der Seite hinaus und bildete unter ihm einen See, der Sarahs Wildlederstiefel aufweichte und die Solen rot anfärbte.  
Stöhnend und röchelnd blickte er in Sarahs Gesicht und sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die Waffe in ihrer Hand.  
Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch spuckte nur Blut aus, welches seine Unterlippen hinab floss, bis er einige, einzelne, abhackte Wörter heraus stammeln konnte:  
„Töte… töte mich", flehte er und sein Blick wurde glasig, „Bitte!", flehte er weiter und verzog durch die ungeheueren Schmerzen sein Gesicht.  
Sarah schluckte und schüttelte ihr Gesicht.  
„Wo ist er?", fragte sie stattdessen und mit letzter Kraft zeigte der Polizist zur Treppe.  
Panisch ließ sie von ihm ab.  
„Ruft jemand einen Krankenwagen!", schrie sie in den Raum und blickte danach wieder auf den Polizisten hinab, „Alles wird gut. Der Notarzt wird kommen und sie zusammenflicken!", erklärte sie und rannte danach zur Treppe, wohl wissend, dass die Hilfe für den Polizisten wie einige anderen Leuten in der Lobby zu spät eintreffen würde.

Cromartie scannte den Gang und lief ihn dabei ab. Die leeren Magazine seiner Waffen fielen zu Boden und er lud nach. Seinen Berechnungen nach zu Folge lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass sich seine Zielperson in einem der beiden hinteren Räumen aufhielt – es war einfach menschliches Verhalten, die Illusion, so mehr Zeit gewinnen zu können, oder vergessen zu werden.  
Dieser Gedanke war jedoch Zwecklos. Skynet hatte die Menschen ausgiebig analysiert und ihr Verhalten protokolliert. Jede seiner Maschinen verfügte über diese Daten um effizientere Killer aus ihnen zu machen.

Somit lief er an dem Wagen mit der Altwäsche vorbei auf die hintersten Türen zu und trat die Rechte davon ein und schwenkte seine Maschinenpistolen abfeuernd durch den Raum.  
John hastete aus der Altwäsche und kippte dabei den Wagen um.  
Die Maschine schreckte auf und war alarmiert, als John zur Treppe hastete.  
„John!", schrie von dort aus Sarah, die mit ihrer Schrotflinte auf ihn zielte, „Auf den Boden!", schrie sie und John ließ sich augenblicklich fallen, keinen Moment zu spät.  
Cromartie kam um die Ecke und Sarah feuerte ihre Waffe mit zornrotem Gesicht ab:  
„Nimm das du verdammte Blechbüchse!", schrie sie in ihrer Wut und lud die nächste Kugel in den Lauf um weiter auf die Maschine zu feuern, „Du nimmst mir nicht meinen Sohn weg, du Schrotthaufen!", und schoss wieder und wieder.  
„Mom!", schrie John, doch Sarah wollte ihn nicht hören und schien auch nicht zu erkennen, dass ihre Schüsse, obwohl die kleinen Schrot-Schrapnellen aus Uran waren, die Wirkung durch die relativ weite Distanz verfehlten.  
„Mom!", schrie er einweiteres Mal, doch Sarah visierte die Maschine ein weiters Mal an und drückte ab, nur um panisch zu bemerken, dass keine Kugel mehr im Lauf war.  
Entsetzt starrte sie Cromartie an, welcher seine Maschinenpistolen anhob und sie auf sie ausrichtete.  
„Renn!", schrie sie John zu und hechtete hinter den nächsten Türrahmen und presste sich mit dem Rücken zur Türe, als die Kugeln an ihr vorbeischossen.  
Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, wie John geduckt die Treppe hinunterlief und so dem Kugelhagel entkommen konnte, während Cromarties Schritte langsam näher kamen.  
Hastig griff sie nach ihrer Pistole im Hosenbund – das Schrotgewehr hatte sie aus versehen fallen gelassen, als sie sich in Deckung gehechtet war.  
Sie schoss blind um die Ecke und hörte, dass sie das Metall traf.  
In schneller Abfolge schoss sie weitere Schüsse ab und sprintete dabei zur Treppe.  
Kaum hatte sie den Treppenabsatz erreicht, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte kopfüber die Treppe hinab…  
John kam unterdessen unten an und schluckte, als er das Blutbad sah.  
Sein Gesicht wurde aschfahl und er sackte auf die Knie und musste sich übergeben.  
Taumelnd zwang er seinen Körper zum Ausgang, und sah daraufhin den Polizisten.  
Wenn er sich nicht schon vorher hätte übergeben müssen, dann hätte er es jetzt ganz bestimmt getan.  
Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er spürte wie die pure Magensäure seinen Hals hoch lief, sodass er aufschlucken musste.  
Von der Treppe vernahm er weitere Schüsse, Pistolenschüsse.  
Dann eine Gewehrsalve und einen dumpfen Schlag.  
Hastig griff er zu dem Dienstrevolver des toten Polizisten und nahm ihm seine restliche Munition ab, die er im Gehen in die Trommel des Revolvers einsetzte.  
Er hatte nicht vor, seine Mutter sterben zu lassen – zu viele waren heute schon gestorben…  
Gute Männer, wie Derek und Ellison und viele Unschuldige…  
Als er die Hälfte der Treppe hoch gelaufen war sah er Sarah, die sich ihre Seite hielt und mit einer blutigen Platzwunde am Kopf in der Ecke lag und nur halb bei Bewusstsein schien.  
„Mom!", schrie er sie an und schüttelte an ihrer Weste.  
Sie kam wieder einigermaßen zu sich und ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht wandelte sich in ein Zornerfülltes um.  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du rennen sollst!", schrie sie ihn bestürzt, entsetzt und vorwurfsvoll an,  
„Ich bin nicht wichtig, hau ab!"  
„Ich lass dich ganz bestimmt nicht hier liegen!", widersprach er ihr und half ihr mit einem beherzten Griff unter die Arme wieder auf die Füße.  
Mit seiner Hilfe humpelte sie die Treppen hinab.

John drehte sich nach der letzten Stufe um und schoss auf Cromartie der ihn anvisierte.  
Seine Schüsse trafen mittig in den Kopf und zerfetzten seine Haut – mehr aber auch nicht.  
Als Sarah realisierte, was los war, stemmte sie sich gegen John und schmiss ihn und sich somit zu Boden – keinen Moment zu spät.  
Entsetzt starrte John, wie die Schüsse dort eintrafen, wo er noch vor einer Sekunde gestanden hatte, während Sarah sich wieder aufrappelte und an Johns Kragen zog.  
„Los!", schrie sie ihn an und zog ihn zum Hinterausgang, um der Maschine zu entwischen.

Cromartie lief unterdessen die Treppe weiter hinab und zielte mit seinen Waffen um die Ecke, dort wo sein Ziel lauerte. Als er die Ecke gesichert hatte, sah er nur, weiter hinten, eine zuschnellende Türe, welche für das Dienstpersonal gedacht war. Hastig sprintete er los, um sein Ziel einzuholen.

Sarah rannte auf den Van zu…  
„Los steig ein!", befahl sie John und er gehorchte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie Cromartie, der seine Waffen zog.  
„Runter!", schrie sie und John verschanzte sich auf den Fahrzeugboden, während sich Sarah auf den Asphalt warf.  
Cromarties Maschinenpistolen verfehlten durch Überhitzung und Streuung die Wirkung.  
Zwar hatten relativ viele Schüsse den Van getroffen und durchlöcherten diesen, doch kein einziger Schuss traf das eigentliche Ziel.  
„Mom!", schrie John, der durch die Windschutzscheibe lugte und sah, wie Cromartie seine leeren Waffen fallen ließ und auf sie zu rannte.  
Sarah sprang auf, glitt auf den Fahrersitz und startete den Wagen, der pfeifend und rauchend ansprang.  
Weißer Dampf stieg durch die vielen Einschusslöcher auf der Motorhaube hoch und vernebelte beinahe vollständig die Sicht.  
Sarah stieg auf das Gaspedal und beschleunigte so schnell sie konnte – Cromartie lief auf sie mittig zu und setzte zum Sprung an.  
„Pass auf!", schrie John noch, doch es war zu spät – Cromartie landete auf der Motorhaube und dellte diese noch weiter ein.  
Panisch versuchte Sarah durch hektische Lenkbewegungen, die den Van ins Schlittern brachten, Cromartie von der Frontscheibe, die dieser einschlug, runter zu werfen.  
Mit zitternder Hand hob John den Revolver an und schoss die restlichen Kugeln ab, wovon die Letzte Cromaries Stirn traf und dieser daraufhin trudelte, und auf der glatten Motorhaube ausrutschte, sodass seine Füße den Asphalt berührten und unter das Auto gelangten.  
Unter Schock trat Sarah das Gaspedal vollständig durch und Cromartie sackte immer weiter ab, bis er ganz unter dem Fahrzeugboden war und das Auto einige unschöne ruckartige Hüpfer machte.  
Mit Erleichterung sah John als er sich umblickte Cromarties Körper hinter ihnen, der auf dem Asphalt abrollte…  
Tief ein und ausatmend verschaffte er sich wieder einen klaren Kopf und blickte nach vorne, nur um sich ein weiteres Mal zu erschrecken. Sarah stand noch immer unter Schock und fuhr stur auf eine rote Ampel zu, an der bereits mehrere Fahrzeuge vor ihnen warteten.  
„Mom", schrie er und griff im letzten Moment noch ins Lenkrad, um den drohenden Aufprall zu verhindern.  
Der Wagen fuhr auf der Gegenfahrbahn über die rote Ampel und zwang den Querverkehr zu waghalsigen Ausweichmanövern, die allesamt in Unfälle resultierten.

„Wo zum Teufel ist eigentlich Cameron!", zischte John, als er wieder bei Atem war.  
„Ich hab schon genug Arbeit dich vor einer dieser Drecksmaschinen zu beschützen!", entgegnete sie trotzig, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, „Kein Grund mir die Arbeit zu erschweren, oder?!"  
John schüttelte daraufhin nur ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Wir hätten sterben können…", sprach er und wurde sogleich von Sarah unterbrochen:  
„Das sind wir nicht!", widersprach sie ihm.  
„Und was ist mit den ganzen anderen Leuten, die meinetwegen sterben mussten?!", fragte John und senkte mit Tränen in seinen Augen seinen Blick.  
„John, sieh mich an!", schrie sie ihn an, „Wenn du stirbst! Sterben wir alle! Die ganze menschliche Rasse! Sie sind nicht wegen dir gestorben! Skynet hat sie umgebracht! Die Maschine war es!"  
Doch John hörte nicht zu und nachdenklich starrte er den leeren Revolver in seiner Hand an.  
‚So viele Leute sterben wegen mir… Alle sterben wegen mir!'  
Insgeheim wünschte er sich in diesem Moment, dass Cameron ihr Werk vollendet hätte, damit Cromartie nicht all diese Leute umgebracht hätte…

Als sie daheim waren lief er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.  
Er brauchte jetzt Zeit – Zeit für sich.  
Leicht benommen nahm er noch war, wie seine Mutter in die Küche eilte um ihren Streifschuss zu verarzten.  
In seinem Zimmer legte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an – stunden lang, während sich draußen der Himmel verfinsterte.

Nachts öffnete sich plötzlich die Türe und John schreckte auf, als er Cameron sah, die langsam mit blankem Gesicht eintrat.  
„Was willst du hier!", raunzte er sie überrascht, nervös, ängstlich und zugleich zornig an…

… Sarah wachte auf, sie hörte dumpfe Schritte und einen Knall.  
Schnell sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und griff nach ihrer Pistole unter dem Kopfkissen, die sie durchlud.  
Langsam, vorsichtig, schlich sie zur Türe und verzerrte das Gesicht, als sie diese einen Spalt öffnete.  
Sie fasste sich an die Wunde und spürte das feuchte Blut, was darauf hindeutete, dass die Naht aufgeplatzt war, sodass Sarah es bereute, zu stolz gewesen zu sein, die Wunde von Cameron verarzten zu lassen.  
Sie presste sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand an und bewegte sich mit ausgestreckter Hand, in der ihre Pistole ruhte, vorwärts.  
An der Treppe sah sie einen flüchtenden Schatten, der hastig die Treppe hinab lief.  
Sarah sprintete nach und erblickte die sperrangelweit offen stehende Haustüre.  
Vorsichtig lief sie darauf zu und hindurch, ins Freie – nichts!

Angespannt verschloss sie wieder die Haustüre und ihr Kopf begann nach einer Erklärung zu suchen.  
Um sicherzugehen, lief sie auf direktem Weg in Johns Zimmer.  
Als sie die Türe öffnete und hineinblickte, gefror ihr Blut…


	8. Kapitel 8: Worldport LA

**Kapitel 8: Worldport LA**

Als sie die Türe öffnete und hineinblickte, gefror ihr Blut…  
Das Bett, indem John eigentlich schlafen sollte war leer, aber zerknüllt.  
Auf der Bettdecke lag ein Blatt Papier.

Zitternd nahm sie es an sich. Jemand hatte es von Hand beschrieben und an sie adressiert.  
Die Schrift war groß, schön und schnörkelig und konnte somit nicht von John stammen, der eine kleine, krakelige Saukralle besaß. Hastig überflog sie es und wurde beim Lesen immer bleicher…

_Liebe Sarah,  
Meine Mission ist es, John vor jeglicher Gefahr zu schützen.  
Diesen Schutz bin ich gewillt mit aller Härte zu gewährleisten. Du hast Fehler begangen.  
Als John in Not war hast du mich nicht hinzugezogen, um ihn zu beschützen.  
Somit bist du hinderlich für mein Bestreben John zu beschützen und stellst eine Gefahr für ihn da.  
Er sieht das nicht, ich schon.  
Er braucht mich, auch wenn er es nicht offen zugeben kann, doch im Innern, weiß selbst er, dass nur ich ihn vor Cromartie beschützen kann.  
Dafür wurde ich zurückgeschickt. Das ist meine Mission.  
Such nicht nach uns, es ist zu spät. Wenn du das hier liest, sind wir bereits vom Worldport LA in einem Containerschiff auf den Weg nach Kanada.  
Lebe wohl, ich werde mit allen Mitteln deinen Sohn beschützen – koste es, was es wolle.  
Ich werde ihn vor jeglicher Gefahr beschützen, auch vor seiner Mutter, selbst wenn ich ihn dafür fesseln und knebeln muss - ich werde es tun,_

Cameron

„Kanada…", murmelte Sarah und ihr Gesicht nahm eine unschöne Form an.  
Das Adrenalin stieg in ihr und aus Wut verknüllte sie das Papier und schmiss es zu Boden, während sie hastig in ihr Schlafzimmer ging, um die Waffenkiste unter dem Bett hervorzuholen.  
„Diese Metallschlampe nimmt mir meinen Sohn weg!", zischte sie, „Aber nicht mit mir!"  
John hasste Kanada und würde niemals freiwillig in die ‚Kälte', wie er es nannte, reisen.  
Der Brief machte es selbst offensichtlich: Cameron hatte ihn entführt!

Sie nahm sich das AK-47 und soviel Munition, wie sie dafür tragen konnte. Nebenbei griff sie noch nach zwei Ersatzmagazinen für die Pistole.  
Die Fehler der Waffenauswahl gegen Cromartie, die sie in einer Kurzschlussreaktion unüberlegt getroffen hatte, da sich ihre Gedanken und ihre Sorgen alle in diesem Moment um John kreisten, wollte sie nicht wiederholen.  
Nun war die Situation aber anders. John war nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr,  
‚Noch nicht', dachte sich Sarah, denn sie wusste, dass früher oder später ihr Chip wieder durchbrannte und sie John angriff, ganz so, wie es Derek prophezeit hatte.  
Außerdem war Cameron davon ausgegangen, dass der Brief erst am Morgen gefunden wird.  
‚Da hast du nicht mit meinem sensiblen Gehör gerechnet, du metallenes Flittchen', sprach sie zu sich selbst und ein kurzes Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie war zum ersten Mal froh darüber nur einen leichten Schlaf zu haben.  
Sie lud das erste Magazin in das Maschinengewehr und hing es sich über die Schulter um.  
Langsam lief sie die Straße entlang, bis sie ein geeignetes Auto fand, dass ihren Wünschen entsprach. Cameron hatte den Van genommen, ein Fehler wie Sarah dachte.  
‚Das macht es mir bedeutend leichter sie aufzuspüren!', kam es ihr und sie frohlockte schon Cameron in Stücke zu schießen und sah bildhaft vor ihr, wie der ‚Schafspelz' in Fetzen geschossen wurde und das metallene Monster darunter durch den Kugelhagel so stark beschädigt wurde, bis es explodierte.  
‚Niemand nimmt mir meinen Sohn weg!', schrie eine schrille Stimme in ihr und mit all ihrer Wut rammte sie den Schaft des Gewehrs in das Fahrerfenster eines Land Rovers.  
Als sie die Tür mit einem Griff ins Innere entriegelte, im Schutz der ins Innere glitt und den Wagen kurz schloss, zügelte sie ihren Zorn.  
Sie hatte Zeit und sollte mit Bedacht vorgehen. Nach ihrer Meinung nach, war Cameron sogar gefährlicher als Cromartie, schneller, exakter und sie hatte vor allem mehr Wissen über sie und über ihr Verhalten.  
‚Sie ist definitiv gefährlicher!', stellte Sarah nun fest, ‚Und ich werde die Gefahr bannen!'  
Der Wagen sprang an und Sarah fuhr mit leicht erhöhter Geschwindigkeit davon – zügig, aber nicht zu schnell, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
Ihre Hände krallten sich dabei ins Lenkrad, während sie böse funkelnd, mit zornigen Gesichtsausdruck geradeaus schaute.  
Je näher sie kam, desto mehr wich sie jedoch von ihren vorsichtigen Regeln ab.  
Das Adrenalin stieg in ihr und sie drückte das Gaspedal vollständig durch, als sie die Abzweigung zum Hafen passierte.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr sie durch das Tor, an dem davor ein Schild angebracht war, auf dem in großen Buchstaben: Worldport LA stand.  
Der Land Rover krachte in das Tor und zerschmetterte dieses, während Sarah am Steuer nicht einmal blinzelte. Mental bereitete sie sich auf das Kommende vor, als die Scheinwerfer den roten Van erfassten, welchen sie zur Rettung von John geklaut hatte.  
‚Fast schon zu einfach', dachte sie sich, als sie anhielt, das Gewehr nahm und es entsicherte.  
Langsam stieg sie aus und brachte das Gewehr in Stellung, während sie sich mit Bedacht der Lagerhalle näherte…

Die Lagerhalle wurde quietschend geöffnet.  
Gegenüber dem Tor, an der hintersten Wand saß eine geknebelte Person auf einem Stuhl, in völliger Dunkelheit, mit dem Rücken zu der Wand.  
„John?!", erlautete Sarahs Stimme vom Tor und im Schutz der Dunkelheit lief sie langsam, vorsichtig hinein.  
„Mom, bind mich los!", flehte er, „Bevor sie wiederkommt!"  
„Ruhig John!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, „Alles wird wieder gut!"  
„Mom, bitte", schrie John zurück, „Lass mich nicht hier sitzen!"  
„Sie ist verrückt! Ihr Chip muss defekt sein! Rette mich!"

Die Augen des Schattens an der Türöffnung strahlten rot und die Maschine drückte in schneller Abfolge den Abzug der Pistole und traf den Oberkörper der an dem Stuhl gebundenen, vermummten Person, dessen Gesicht durch die Kapuze des Pullis nicht zu erkennen war.  
_  
VOICE MATCH:  
JOHN CONNOR_

TARGET ACQUIRED

MISSION: TERMINATE

Cromartie setzte mit Bedacht seinen Lauf auf den jetzt reglosen Körper fort, stets seine Pistole auf ihn gerichtet. Als er in einer besseren, näheren Schussposition war, schoss er die restlichen Kugeln im Magazin gezielt in den Brustbereich.  
Blut floss aus den Austrittswunden, als Cromartie die Kapuze seines Opfers hochzog und sein Blick, als sei er verwundert, auf sie richtete.  
„Netter Trick, nicht wahr?!", fragte Cameron und ihre Stimme änderte sich von Johns in ihre eigene zurück, „Ich habe dich getäuscht, schon wieder!"  
Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit legte sie die losen Fesseln ab und schlug in die Wand hinter sich, während Cromartie sie am Kragen packte, um sie durch die Gegend zu schleudern.  
Beide Maschinen flogen zu Boden, als Cameron ihr Bein anhob, während ihr Griff etwas in der Wand fasste, und gegen Cromarties Knie trat, sodass dieser auf sie flog und sie zusammen den Stuhl, als sei er ein Kartengebilde, zerstörten.  
Auf dem Boden liegend war Cromartie wegen seines größeren Gewichts und seiner Lage in Vorteil.  
Er setzte sich auf, um in das Gesicht der feindlichen Terminatrix zu schlagen.  
Seine Rechte holte aus und schlug zu, während die Linke zum Schlag ausholte.  
In schneller Abfolge traf er ihr Gesicht, das Cameron, zum Schutz der optischen Systeme wegdrehte, an Kiefer und Schläfe so hart, das die Haut blutig aufplatzte und ihr Metall darunter zum Vorschein kam. Die Schläge waren so stark, dass Warnungen auf ihrem HUD erschienen und es machte sie, dadurch, dass der Dämpfer ihrer CPU nur einen Teil der Energie abfedern können, fast wie bei einem Menschen benommen, als sie all ihre Kraft darauf verwendete, in einer schnellen Bewegung das Kabel aus der Wand zu reißen und es an den Hinterkopf ihres beschäftigten Gegners zu führen.

Alles ging so schnell, dass Cromartie davon kaum etwas mitbekam. Funken sprühten und in der Luft lag ein elektrisches Knistern, als das Starkstromkabel seinen Hinterkopf berührte und sein Körper und sein Kopf anfingen zu zucken. Weder schaffte er es weiter auf Cameron einzuschlagen, noch die Hand mit dem Kabel abzuweisen.

_POWER OVERLOAD_

War die letzte Meldung, welche auf Cromarties HUD erschien, bevor das System abstürzte und er sich daraufhin im Stand-By Modus befand.

Cameron befreite sich mit ihrer anderen Hand von Cromarties Gewicht indem sie ihn zur Seite schob.  
Hastig ließ sie das Kabel in ihrer Rechten los und griff an in ihre enge Jeanshose und holte ihr Klappmesser heraus, dessen matte Klinge mit einem Knopfdruck aus dem Griff entsprang.

Schnell schnitt sie einen Halbkreis um seinen Chip-Port aus und klappte den Hautfetzen um, damit sie mit der gehärteten Klinge den Deckel öffnen konnte.  
Durch rohe Gewalt gab der Deckel nach, erst langsam, bis nach einem hörbaren ‚Plop' der von dem Vakuum im Inneren herkam, der Deckel ruckartig aufsprang und den Chip im inneren des Schädels frei zugänglich machte.

Mit ihrer linken Hand griff sie hinein und drehte den Chip gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um.  
Die Augen der Maschine blitzten kurz auf und jede Regung, jede Steckung der Hydraulik, die stets an den Gelenken den Gegendruck aufbringen musste, schlaffte ein.  
Langsam zog sie den Chip aus Cromarties reglosem Körper hinaus und das rote Licht im Inneren des Schädels erlosch…

John saß am aufgeregt, nervös am Küchentisch und war kurz davor aufzuspringen.  
‚Wird alles gut gehen?', fragte er sich und machte sich Sorgen über seine Mutter, hoffte das Cromartie sie wirklich links liegen ließ, wie Cameron behauptete.  
Vor allem hatte er Angst um Cromatie, was er anstellen würde, falls er die Falle roch oder Cameron im Kampf schlüge. Diese Gedanken kreisten ihm ständig im Kopf herum und ließen ihn durch seine Untätigkeit, das Warten, richtig verzweifeln, sodass er seine Stirn immer mehr in seine Handflächen vergrub.  
„Entspann dich", sprach sie ihn an, „Deiner Mutter geht es sicherlich gut. Ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein. Er ist hinter dir her. Und laut dem Brief, hat sie im Moment keinen Einfluss auf dich… Sie ist für ihn wertlos, da er im Irrglauben ist, dass er sie nicht gegen dich einsetzen kann."  
„Wer sagt, dass ich mir über meine Mutter die größten Sorgen mache?!", fragte John, blickte auf, in ihr Gesicht und fragte sich, was Cromartie wohl mit ihr anstellen würde, falls er herausfinden sollte, dass er hier war, oder gewesen war.  
„Ihr habt ein starkes Band", stellte sie fest und John blickte sie fragend an, sodass sie sich deutlicher ausdrückte, „Du und deine Schwester."  
„Sie weiß was sie tut. Sie wird es schaffen.", versuchte sie ihn weiter zu beruhigen, aber ihr Gesicht zeigte selbst einen Anflug von Angst.  
„Ich sorge mich nicht um sie!", raunzte er sie hastig an – zu hastig, „Ich hasse sie!"  
Ein kurzer schweigsamer Moment lief ab und ihr Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in einen wissenden Blick, als John diesem auswich.  
„Wir sind immer zu hart, zu denen, die wir lieben.", sprach sie.  
„Von wem kommt das?", fragte er.  
„Von mir", erwiderte sie, stand auf und blickte auf ihn herab, „Ich weiß, dass sie nicht deine wirkliche Schwester ist – sie hat es mir gesagt."  
„Redet ihr viel miteinander?", fragte John überrascht.  
Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf,  
„Nein, leider nicht…", antwortete sie mit einem Anflug von Tränen, „Ich hol uns was zu trinken.", sagte sie schnell, drehte sich um und lief zum Kühlschrank, um diese vor John zu verstecken.

Ihr Abzugsfinger, der rechte Zeigefinger, begann zu zittern und sie spürte das Pochen ihres Pulses in den Halsschlagadern, als sie die geöffnete Türe erblickte und angespannt darauf zulief.  
Fertig zu Feuern trat sie schnell ein, um das ‚metallene Miststück' zu überrumpeln.  
Als sie jedoch eintrat erschrak sie und begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, als sie das Gewehr auf Cameron richtete und immer wieder Blicke gen Boden warf, dort wo Cromarties regloser Körper lag.  
Angst überkam sie, dass Cromartie sie aufgespürt haben könnte, so wie sie es getan hatte und John dabei gestorben war. Ihr Blick wurde darauf finsterer und düsterer und sie blickte Cameron zornrot mit all ihren Hass gegen die Maschinen und Skynet an:  
„Wo ist er?!", schrie sie die Maschine an, „Wo hast du ihn hingebracht! Sag es mir!"  
„Los, sag es mir oder ich drücke ab!", drohte sie und visierte mit ihren zittrigen Händen Camerons rechte Schläfe an, die neben der anderen Maschine kniete und eben etwas in ihre Jeanstaschen schob.

Sie blickte auf zu Sarah und senkte ihr Blick auf die Waffe, deren Gefahrenpotential sie bestimmte.  
Mit geneigtem Blick schaute sie wieder in Sarahs Gesicht:  
„Bitte beruhige dich!", sprach sie, „Wenn du mich zerstörst hast du nichts gewonnen."  
Sarah musste in ihrer Verbitterung halbherzig lachen:  
„Oh doch!", widersprach sie ihr, „Dann hab ich wenigstens dafür gesorgt, dass eine Maschine weniger unter uns weilt."  
„Jetzt sag mir wo mein Sohn ist!", zischte sie Cameron an.  
„Alles ist in Ordnung – alles lief nach Plan.", entgegnete Cameron.  
„Welchen Plan?!", fragte Sarah verwirrt und zornig zugleich, „Hast du es etwa zu Ende geführt?! Ist er tot?! Hast du ihn getötet?!", fragte sie aufgebracht und hatte dabei gute Lust die Fragerei sein zu lassen und ihren Körper in Stücke zu schießen.  
Nur ihre Liebe zu ihrem Sohn und das daraus resultierende Verlangen wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein, hielten sie davon ab, ebenso wie der Wunsch, dass ihm nichts fehlte, er in Sicherheit war und es ihn gut ging.  
„Mein Plan", antwortete Cameron, „Und wenn ich John tot sehen wollte, dann wäre er es bereits.", widersprach sie ihm, woraufhin Sarahs Mundwinkel kurz zuckten.  
„Dann erzähl mir von deinem Plan!", forderte sie missmutig.  
„Durch Agent Ellisons Unachtsamkeit, konnte die Maschine unser Versteck ausmachen. Dies war nicht so schwer, da er ihn zusammen mit Derek und John im Park gesehen hat. Somit war es nahe liegend für Cromartie, dass wir schon einmal Kontakt gehabt hatten. Durch Ellisons Arbeit beim FBI und seiner letzten Aufräumarbeit vor unserem Haus, nach der Explosion, war es klar, dass er auf unsere Fährte gelangen würde. Ich habe diesen Schritt vorausgesehen und entsprechend gehandelt: Dir den Brief hinterlassen, in der Gewissheit, dass er ihn zuerst lesen würde und ihn so in die Falle gelockt. John habe ich davor an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht. Die Hinweise auf Johns Verbleib waren sogar fast zu eindeutig gewählt, ebenso wie mein Fluchtauto, welches Cromartie bereits bekannt war. Auch dir hätte dies Auffallen können.", erklärte Cameron monoton ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in der Stimme oder dem Gesicht.  
„Wie bitte?! Und warum war ich nicht darin eingeweiht?!", fragte Sarah zornig zurück und starrte die Maschine mit Skepsis an.  
„Warum wurde ich nicht hinzugezogen, als John ohne Schutz war?", fragte Cameron zurück, „Außerdem war es so glaubwürdiger. Denkst du nicht, dass es so glaubwürdiger war?"  
„Glaubwürdiger?", fragte Sarah ungläubig zurück, „Falls, dass überhaupt stimmen sollte, hast du ne Schraube locker! Weißt du, was ich durchmache!?", fragte sie weiter und ihr Finger war kurz davor den Abzug vollständig durch zu drücken.  
„Deine Art, dein Benehmen", konkretisierte Cameron, „Wie du reagierst."  
„Außerdem wäre Cromartie nach dem Lesen des Briefs skeptisch geworden, wenn er dich nicht im Haus registriert hätte. Somit wäre der Inhalt des Briefes mit Sicherheit als Fälschung verifiziert worden, da dein Verhalten nicht mit den Daten übereinstimmten, die er über dich gesammelt hat. Er weiß, dass du ihn nie aus den Augen lassen wirst, nachts schon gar nicht und dass du wegen der ständig drohenden Gefahr nur einen leichteren Schlaf hast.", erklärte sie weiter.  
„Richtig!", erwiderte Sarah erbost, „Du wolltest, dass er mich umbringt, damit du mich aus dem Weg hast!"  
„Er hat dich nicht getötet, da er durch den Inhalt des Briefes in der Ansicht war, dass ich ihn festhalte und du somit nicht gegen John hättest eingesetzt werden können. Einfache Mathematik. Er hat dich in Ruhe gelassen, da er darauf ausgelegt ist, effizient zu arbeiten. Mit dir hätte er nur kostbare Zeit vergeudet.", erklärte sie weiter.  
Sarah verzog ihr Gesicht. Die Ausführungen der Maschine ergaben Sinn, auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Nach einer Schweigsamen Minute in der Beide sich nur anstarrten, fragte sie endlich.  
„Wo ist er? Wo ist John?"  
„Bei Chola", antwortete Cameron zugleich.  
„Wer zum Teufel ist Chola?!", fragte Sarah verwirrt weiter.  
„Du wirst sehen… Ich bring dich hin.", erklärte Cameron und stemmte Cromarties Körper auf ihrer schmalen Schultern. Ihn tragend lief sie auf Sarah zu und stoppte vor dem Lauf des Gewehrs, das sie immer noch auf sie richtete.  
Letztendlich sicherte Sarah, tief ein und ausatmend, die Waffe und senkte sie zu Boden.  
„War John damit einverstanden?", fragte sie und prüfte jede von Camerons Regungen.  
„Ja, das war er", gab sie knapp zu und Sarah schüttelte darauf gereizt den Kopf:  
„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht", murmelte sie, „Ich werde als erstes ein Hünchen mit ihm rupfen!"  
„Ihr wollt zu Abend essen? Um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte Cameron verwirrt und ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Sarahs ausgelaugtes, müdes Gesicht,  
„Nein, dass ist nur eine Redewendung", erklärte sie, während sie voranschritt, dem Land Rover entgegen, „Es bedeutet, dass John sich auf etwas gefasst machen muss, wenn er mich sieht – ich ihn zusammen schreien werde."  
„Oh, danke für die Erklärung", entgegnete Cameron, öffnete den Kofferraum und legte Cromarties Köper auf die Ladefläche.  
„Du fährst, ich halte das Schrotgewehr!", sagte Sarah zu ihr und stieg auf den Beifahrersitz…


	9. Kapitel 9: Ein Guter Tag

**Kapitel 9: Ein Guter Tag**

Cameron ließ den Land Rover ausrollen und er kam neben einem schäbigen, kleinen Haus, zum stehen. Sarah blickte sie skeptisch an:  
„Ist es hier?", fragte sie, „Ist er da drin?"  
„Du warst schon einmal in dieser Gegend. Er ist in dem Haus zu deiner Rechten", erklärte sie, „Du musst ihn alleine holen. Meine Verletzungen könnten mein wahres Ich verraten, wenn sie mich sieht."  
Sarah nickte und stieg aus,  
„Warte hier!", befahl sie und schloss die Beifahrertüre. Als sie an der Türe klingelte überkam sie die Angst.  
‚Was ist, wenn sie mich angelogen hat und mich hier aussetzen will?', fragte sie sich schreckhaft und war kurz davor sich umzudrehen und sich zu vergewissern, dass die Maschine nichts Derartiges vorhatte.  
Doch die Türe öffnete sich und sie erblickte eine junge hübsche Latina, welche ihr bekannt vorkam.  
„Komm rein.", sagte Chola knapp und öffnete ihr die Türe.  
Als Sarah eingetreten war, blickte sie sich in der Dunkelheit um, als erwartete sie, dass noch eine Person eintreten würde und schloss, als sie sah, dass dies nicht geschähe, mit gesenktem Blick traurig die Türe.

Im Innern schrie Sarah bereits aufgebracht nach ihrem Sohn:  
„John! John!", schrie sie, aufgeregt, bis sie ihn in der Küche sah und hastig auf ihn zu rannte.  
John der aufstand, verdrehte die Augen, in der Erwartung zu Tode gedrückt zu werden und war umso überraschter und unvorbereitet, als Sarah nah bei ihm stoppte, mit der flachen Hand ausholte, zu schlug und seine rechte Backte traf.  
„Autsch!", schrie er aus und fasste sofort die gerötete und geschwollene Stelle an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mir solche Sorgen zu bereiten!", schrie ihn Sarah unterdessen zornig an,  
„Ich habe Todesängste wegen dir ausstehen müssen!", schrie sie weiter,  
„Weißt du überhaupt was ich durchmachen musste?! Die Angst, dass sie dich verschleppt hat und mir wegnimmt?! Die Angst du könntest Tod sein?!", fragte sie schrill weiter,  
„Was hast du dir dabei bloß gedacht?! Von ihr habe ich nichts anderes erwartet, aber von dir?!"

„Es tut mir leid", erklärte John senkte seinen Blick und schrumpfte förmlich vor seiner Mutter zusammen, „Es war alles Camerons Idee…", versuchte er sich kleinlaut herauszureden.  
„Und du hast mitgemacht!", fuhr sie ihm vorwurfsvoll ins Wort und umarte ihn zu seinem Erstaunen.  
„Wehe du machst mir noch einmal solche Sorgen!", sprach sie weiter, während ihre Augen vor Freude und Glück tränten.  
„Mom! Du erdrückst mich!", flehte er, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht.  
„Ab morgen gehst du wieder regelmäßig in die Schule und hältst dich aus der Mission raus!", gab sie ihm zu Verstehen, „Hörst du?!"

John drückte sie jetzt von sich:  
„Ich soll mich raushalten?!", fragte er gereizt, „In die Schule gehen?!"  
„Ja!", forderte Sarah mit sturem Blick.  
„Weißt du überhaupt, wovon du redest, Mom?!", fragte er aufmüpfig, „Was hat das für einen Sinn!"  
„Zumal fühle ich mich nicht in der Verfassung morgen in die Schule zu gehen! Nicht nachdem was passiert ist! Du weißt, wie wichtig Derek für mich war?!"  
„Du wirst in die Schule gehen und machen, was ich sage!", befahl Sarah nun und drohte mit ihren Zeigefinger, „Was meinst du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich deinen Vater verloren habe?! Und jetzt ab mir dir in den Wagen!", forderte sie und deutete mir ihrem Finger zur Haustüre.  
John runzelte die Stirn und kam missmutig der Forderung nach.

Als er aus der Türe war, blickte Sarah in das traurige Gesicht von Chola.  
„Ihr geht schon?", fragte sie bedrückt, „Was ist mit Cameron?"  
Sarah verzog ihr Gesicht,  
„Cameron geht es gut, sie ist nur müde und fühlt sich nicht in der Verfassung…"  
„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Chola und blickte mit wässrigen Augen zu Boden.  
„Was schulde ich dir?", fragte Sarah, die Anstalten machte zu gehen.  
Chola blickte kurz verwirrt mit ihren wässrigen Augen auf.  
„Nichts", erklärte sie, „Ich hab es nicht des Geldes wegen gemacht, sondern weil Cameron mich darum bat. Ich bin kein Babysitter."  
„Ich habe es getan, weil ich so alleine bin… und Cameron das nächste zu einer Freundin ist, was ich habe…", erklärte sie und brach nun weinend und schluchzend zusammen, woraufhin Sarah schluckend den Blick senkte…

John setzte sich unterdessen schlecht gelaunt auf den Rücksitz des Land Rovers und blickte kurz Cameron an und erkannte das Metall, welches am Kiefer und an der Schläfe durchschimmerte, was ihn zugleich an den Tag seines sechzehnten Geburtstag erinnerte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?!", fragte er sie gereizt, „Denn wenn nicht, falls du mich wieder töten willst, fände ich es gut, wenn du mir einen Vorsprung gibst!"  
Cameron drehte sich um und ihr Blick blieb an seiner roten Backe haften:  
„Wenn ich dich töten wollte, dann hätten wir diese Konversation nicht.", widersprach sie, „Bist du gegen eine Türe gelaufen?", fragte sie besorgt und neigte ihren Blick, sodass John sich schämend abwandte und stur so zur Seite blickte, damit Cameron die Stelle nicht weiter sehen konnte, während Sarah einstieg und sie ebenfalls anraunzte:  
„Auf was wartest du?!", fragte sie, „Fahr los!"  
Als Cameron losfuhr sprach Sarah weiter.  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben…", und blickte Cameron aufgebracht an, „Sie scheint dich wirklich als Freundin zu wollen…"  
„Ist das etwas Gutes?", fragte Cameron daraufhin naiv.  
„Es macht mir Angst", gab Sarah zu, „Wenn Leute nicht sehen können, dass du nicht normal bist."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte für sich weiter, um sich zu beruhigen:  
„Das Arme Mädchen ist nur verwirrt…"

Sarah erwachte am morgen, noch müder als sonst. Ihr leichter Schlaf hatte sie wieder vor dem Klingeln des Weckers aufwachen lassen und sie hörte Geräusche aus der Küche.  
Als sie die Küche betrat um den Umtrieb zu überprüfen, verzog sie schlagartig das Gesicht.  
Cameron stand vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank und mehrere Lebensmittel standen auf der Arbeitsplatte daneben.  
Gerade eben zerbrach sie gekonnt ein rohes Ei und schluckte den Inhalt hinunter.  
„Was machst du da?!", fuhr sie Sarah angeekelt an.  
„Ich esse", erklärte Cameron, nachdem sie sich zu Sarah umblickte.  
„Das sehe ich.", entgegnete Sarah gereizt, „Aber das Wie ist einfach widerlich! So etwas dulde ich nicht in meinem Haushalt! Das ist eine Verschwendung kostbarer Lebensmittel. Wenn solche Sachen gegessen werden, dann werden sie gekocht!"  
„Aber so ist es effizienter!", widersprach Cameron, „Mir macht der geschmackliche Unterschied nichts aus. Ich fühle ihn nicht!", erklärte sie und Sarah verzog aufs neue ihr Gesicht.  
„Keine Widerrede! Es wird gekocht!", forderte Sarah, „Wenn dich jemand so sieht, was soll er dann denken?!", fragte sie erzürnt weiter und sah förmlich, wie die kleinen Zahnrädchen der Maschine in ihrem Hirn anfingen sich zu bewegen.  
„Danke für die Erklärung!", sagte sie knapp, „Ich werde kochen."  
Die Stirn runzelnd sah Sarah dabei zu, wie Cameron nach einer Pfanne kramte.  
„Warum isst du überhaupt?!", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Ich muss es, damit sich meine synthetische Haut und Organe wieder Regenerieren und meine Infiltrationshülle wieder Optimal wird. Ebenso, damit John mein Metall nicht sehen muss, das ihm Unbehagen bereitet. Vielleicht lässt er mich dann auch wieder Näher an ihn heran, sodass ich ihn besser beschützen kann."  
Sarah lachte kurz auf und blickte die Maschine schmunzelnd an,  
„Dafür muss aber noch viel passieren, damit dich John wieder mag."  
Nachdenklich starrte Cameron ihr hinterher, als sie lachend die Küche verließ.

Als John geweckt wurde und missmutig und schlaftrunken in die Küche kam, sah er schon einen großen Stapel Pancakes auf seinem Teller.  
Gedankenverloren griff er zum Ahornsirup und schüttete eine ordentliche Portion darauf.  
„Es ist noch nicht einmal hell!", beschwerte er sich murmelnd und setzte die Gabel an.  
„Wow, nicht verbrannt!", stellte er fest, nahm den ersten Bissen und musste daraufhin feststellen, dass es richtig gut schmeckte.  
„Schmecken sie dir?", fragte Cameron als sie sah, wie John seine Pancakes verschlang.  
John schreckte auf und sah, dass Cameron neben ihm saß und ebenfalls Pancakes aß.  
„Was machst du?", fragte er verwirrt.  
„Ich esse.", erklärte sie und John schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Das sehe ich!", entgegnete er gehässig und wandte sich dann seiner Mutter zu, die in die Küche gelaufen war und überrascht Johns Teller anstarrte.  
„Hey Mom!", sprach John sie an, „Das sind die besten Pancakes, die ich je gegessen habe… Es ist einfach köstlich!"  
Sarahs Gesicht fiel ein und Cameron schaute sie mit ihrem falschen Lächeln an.  
„Schön dass es dir so schmeckt!", zischte Sarah zurück zu John, „Ich hoffe für dich, dass es nicht vergiftete ist!", raunzte sie ihn weiter an und verschwand mit dem Stolz, den sie noch besaß.  
„Was hat sie denn?", fragte John weiter und aß einen weiteren Happen.  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", entgegnete Cameron, „Ich habe bloß einen Teelöffel Vanille hinzugefügt."  
Johns Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er verschluckte sich, sodass er husten musste.  
Unsicher starrte er den Teller vor ihm an und schob ihn daraufhin von sich weg...  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das nicht essen willst?", fragte sie und analysierte den Teller, auf der Suche nach dem Grund für Johns Verhalten, „Bist du nicht hungrig?"  
„Nein", entgegnete John genervt.  
„Du lügst.", widersprach sie ihm.  
„Hey!", erwiderte er gereizt, „Warum lässt du mein Hunger nicht mein Problem sein?!"

Eine schweigsame Minute verging, in der John seinen Orangensaft trank, bis Cameron wietersprach:  
„Mittagessen in der Schulcafeteria gibt es erst um zwölf Uhr. Dir wird es zwischendurch nicht möglich sein, Nahrung aufzunehmen."  
„Sie hat Recht!", sprach ihn Sarah an, die gereizt in die Küche zurückkehrte um den Abfall raus zu bringen, „Da du ihre Kochkünste so schätzt, ist mir die Laune, dir dein Frühstück zu zubereiten vergangen!", sprach sie gekränkt weiter und verschwand mit dem vollem Mülleimer.

Schlecht gelaunt zog er daraufhin den Teller wieder zu sich und aß auf, während Cameron, die ihre Ration schon verputzt hatte, ihm zuschaute:  
„Heute wird ein toller Tag", entgegnete sie und John sah verwirrt auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, da ihm das Verhalten seines Beschützers sehr suspekt vorkam, besonders als sie weiter sprach, „Ich denke, dass ich heute meine lila Lederjacke tragen werde."  
John senkte grimmig seinen Blick. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Tag kein guter Tag werden würde.

Als Sarah wieder zurückkam sprach sie John an, der gedanklich oben in seinem Zimmer vor dem Laptop war, welcher automatisch die Dateien von Sarkissians Festplatte entschlüsselte.  
„Du beeilst dich besser, damit du nicht zu spät kommst,… oder besser gesagt ihr!", sprach sie und warf Cameron einen kurzen hasserfüllten Blick zu.  
„Oh Mom!", jammerte John, „Ist das wirklich nötig?! Ich habe so schon zuviel, was mir in meinem Kopf rumschwirrt! Was ist mit Skynet?!", fragte er besorgt.  
„Du gehst zur Schule, nimmst deine Blechdame mit, damit sie nicht wieder Amok läuft und ich kümmere mich um Skynet! Ich beende es! So wie du es wolltest!", erklärte sie hastig und bestimmt, während John seinen Kopf senkte, vor allem, da sie andeutete, dass er nun für Camerons Taten verantwortlich sei.  
‚Zum Teufel damit!', dachte er sich, ‚Wie soll ich bitteschön kontrollieren, was eine Killermaschine macht?!'

„Nachzuforschen, was Ellison vorhatte, wäre eine weitere Möglichkeit Skynet aufzuspüren", erklärte Cameron monoton und zog damit schlagartig die Aufmerksamkeit von Sarah und John auf sich.  
„Sprich weiter!", forderte Sarah hastig.  
„Ellison hat John aufgesucht, um mit ihm zu reden. Er wollte uns etwas mitteilen, wollte aber nicht direkt hier bei uns deswegen aufkreuzen, um unsere Tarnung zu schützen. Er muss gewartete haben, um dann unauffällig zu folgen. Cromartie ist Ellison gefolgt: so hat er John gefunden", beendete sie ihre gut berechnete Vermutung.

Sarah blickte skeptisch zu John, der mit den Schultern zuckte:  
„Möglich wäre es.", gab er zu, „Bis die Festplatte vollständig entschlüsselt ist, vergehen eh noch einige Tage. Es kann nicht schaden, zu überprüfen was Ellison im Park von uns wollte.", erklärte er und Sarah nickte mit Widerwillen und stimmte dem zu…


	10. Kapitel 10: Ein Guter Tag II

**Kapitel 10: Ein Guter Tag II**

„Der Mathetest ist einigermaßen gut ausgefallen, obwohl ich mit den Leistungen einiger hier äußerst unzufrieden bin.", sprach Mr. Anderson, ihr Mathematiklehrer, zu der Klasse.  
„Eine Person hat mich aber dennoch überrascht, oder eher bestätigt.", sein Blick viel lächelnd auf Cameron, welche alleine in einer mittleren Reihe am Rand saß.

Langsam lief er mit ihrem korrigierten Test auf sie zu.  
„Schon wieder null Fehler Miss Baum. Ich weiß nicht wie sie es schaffen, es hat aber ganz bestimmt nichts mit Schummeln zu tun.", erklärte er und sprach weiter, „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir diesbezüglich Gedanken gemacht habe, da sie bisher alle Tests fehlerfrei geschrieben haben und ich sie deshalb ganz genau beobachtet habe. Doch ich muss eingestehen, dass ich nichts dergleichen feststellen konnte…", sprach er weiter und händigte ihr lächelnd den Test aus, „Nur dass sie die konzentrierteste und intelligenteste Schülerin sind, die ich jemals hatte...", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu, während sich Cameron ihr breites Lächeln aufsetzte, wovon nur John wusste, dass es falsch war.  
„… ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder", sprach der Lehrer weiter und sah nun John an, der perplex zurückschaute.

Langsam kam Mr. Anderson mit den nächsten zwei Tests näher an Morris und Johns Tisch.  
„Ihr beide wart eine richtige Enttäuschung! Es wäre schön, wenn ihr euch mehr konzentriert und am Unterrichtsgeschehen aktiver teilnimmt.", erklärte er und legte die korrigierten Tests wie Todesurteile den Beiden hin, zog die Mundwinkel zusammen als Morris merklich schluckte und wandte sich den anderen Tischen zu, um die restlichen Tests so schnell wie möglich auszuhändigen.

Langsam, nervös und mit zitternder Gänsehaut senkte John seinen Blick auf das stark korrigierte Papier vor ihm: _D_. Er atmete auf:  
‚Wenigstens bestanden…', dachte er sich und blickte in das blasse Gesicht von Morris, der selbst langsam wieder zu Luft kam und den Test vor ihm in die Hand nahm:  
„Puh!", sprach er erleichtert, „Das hat mich richtig geschockt.", erklärte er und schob es John zu, während seine andere Hand nach dem anderen Test griff.  
Verwirrt starrte John auf den ausgewechselten Test, welcher mit _F_ zurückgegeben wurde – also mit nicht bestanden attestiert wurde.  
Die Schrift, welche unter all den roten Korrekturen durchschimmerte, schien klein und krakelig zu sein.  
Oben in der linken Ecke sah er den Namen und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich – es war sein Test.  
„Fuck!", rief er wütend aus, „Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"  
„Meine Mom wird mich killen!", murmelte er verzweifelt weiter, während ihn die ganze Klasse anstarrte und Mr. Anderson mit seinem Unterricht stoppen musste.

„Mr. Baum!", sprach er gereizt, „Bitte beruhigen sie sich oder ich muss sie bitten den Unterricht zu verlassen, was in Anbetracht ihrer derzeitigen Leistungen zweifelsohne weit reichende Konsequenzen für sie hätte. Dennoch werde ich es tun, falls sie meinen Unterricht stören oder noch einmal mit derartigen Schimpfwörtern um sich schmeißen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
„Ja, Sir", erwiderte John kleinlaut und senkte seinen Blick.  
„Gut…", sprach Anderson weiter, „Ich denke aber trotzdem, dass es in Anbetracht dieser Tatsache notwendig ist, die Sitzordnung ein klein wenig umzuändern", sprach Anderson mit einem Lächeln weiter, welches John nun gar nicht gefiel und automatisch richtete sich sein Blick auf den einzig freien Platz, der noch übrig war – neben Cameron.  
‚Oh nein', dachte sich John, ‚Nie im Leben hocke ich mich da hin!'  
„Ich denke ihr Kollege sollte sich neben ihre Schwester hocken, damit er nicht vollends so absackt wie sie", erklärte Anderson und blickte auf Morris, während John jammerte,  
„Ist das wirklich nötig?"  
Andersons Blick war stur auf Morris gerichtet, der träumerisch in Camerons Gesicht starrte, die zurückblickte, während Johns immer wütender dreinblickte, bis Anderson Morris zurück in die Realität holte:  
„Das war eine Aufforderung! Kein Vorschlag!", sprach er sein Machtwort, worauf Morris reagierte und hastig sein Zeug packte:  
„Tut mir leid", nuschelte er verlegen zu John, „Ich würde gern weiterhin neben dir sitzen" und zwang sich zu einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, der jedoch schlagartig verschwand, als er sich lächelnd, gar überglücklich strahlend neben Cameron setzte, und sie bewundernd anschaute.  
Johns Knöchel färbten sich weiß vor Wut und er zog eine fürchterliche Grimmasse als er sah, wie die Beiden trotz des Unterrichts miteinander tuschelten und leise lachten.  
‚Ich würde gern weiterhin neben dir sitzen', hallte Morris Stimme in seinem Kopf, welcher daraufhin vor Wut rot anlief, wieder:  
‚Sieht schwer danach aus…', dachte sich John ironisch und der Bleistift in seiner Hand zerbrach unter dem Druck, den er darauf ausübte.  
„Mr. Baum?", sprach ihn Anderson an, „Fühlen sie sich nicht wohl?"  
John schnappte aus seinen Gedanken und sah Anderson an:  
„Verstopfung", log er hastig worauf hin Anderson ihm anbot die Toilette aufzusuchen, was John mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf die Beiden nickend annahm.  
Kaum war John aus der Tür atmete er tief durch, während er durch den Gang schlenderte und seine Wut an den Schließfächern ausließ.  
„Autsch!", schrie er laut als er in voller Wucht dagegen trat und sich so den großen Zeh stieß…

„Du sitzt auf meinem Platz!", sprach John genervt, als er vor dem Jungen halt machte, der auf seinem gewöhnlichen Platz, neben Cheri, welche noch unglücklicher als sonst wirkte, saß.  
Mit ärgerlichem Gesicht stellte sich der Junge so auf, dass John unwiderruflich klar wurde, dass dieser Stress provozieren wollte.

Ihr Physiklehrer, der hinter dem Pult stand und sie durch seine Brillengläser betrachtete ging dazwischen.  
„Mr. Oxford?", fragte er, „Wo ist ihr Platz?"  
Der Junge ließ seinen zornigen Blick nicht von John, der ebenso eiskalt zurückstarrte und antwortete wütend: „Jimm"  
„Dann setzen sie sich dort!", forderte der Lehrer, woraufhin der Junge nachgab und an John so vorbeilief, dass er ihn gewaltsam anrempelte.

Verwirrt blickte John drein, als er sich neben Cheri hinsetzte und sprach sie an, während ihr Lehrer über elektrische Kreisläufe sprach.  
„Hat er dich genervt?", fragte er Cheri, worauf sie schnell mit „Nein" antwortete.  
Doch John ließ nicht locker:  
„Es hat ausgeschaut, als hätte er dich genervt.", widersprach er ihr laut, woraufhin der Lehrer ihn ansprach:  
„Mr. Baum. Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie kein Interesse an das Homes'sche Gesetz haben?"  
„Nein Sir!", widersprach John ironisch, „Ich liebe Hausregeln. Sie sind meine Lieblingsregeln.",  
woraufhin die Klasse und selbst der Lehrer in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Also gut!", versuchte er die Klasse wieder auf den Unterricht einzustimmen,  
„Jeder platziert einen Finger auf den Kontakt seiner Glühlampe."  
„Nun nehmt die Hand eures Kurspartners."  
John schielte hinüber zu Cheri, welche stur geradeaus blickte.  
Langsam streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen, welche sie ohne ihn anzuschauen nahm, dabei jedoch ziemliches Unbehagen hatte, was John spürte und ihn unsicher machte.

„Ahh", sprach der Lehrer weiter, als endlich auch vor Cheri und John die Glühlampe leuchtete,  
„Da habt ihr es: Ein geschlossener, elektrischer Kreislauf!"  
„Es ist wirklich lahm, nicht wahr?", fragte John, dem Cheris Verhalten zunehmend Sorgen bereitete.  
„Ja", bestätigte sie abwesend, den Blick nach unten gerichtet…

„Hey, wer hat dir eigentlich das mit Cheri erzählt?", fragte er Morris, der ihm in der Mittagspause gegenüber saß.  
„Huh?", gab dieser seine Verwirrtheit zum Ausdruck.  
„Das Gerücht, nachdem an Cheris alter Schule in Wichita was vorgefallen ist", drückte sich John klarer aus.  
„Oh das?", fragte Morris etwas unsicher, „Keine Ahnung wer das gesagt hat… ich habe es nur im Vorbeigehen aufgeschnappt", erklärte er hastig und schlürfte durch den Trinkhalm an seiner Cola.  
„Warum fragst du?", sprach er besorgt weiter.  
„Nun, sie hat mir versichert, dass sie nicht aus Wichita kommt, doch jemand hat in ihrem Spind ein Graffiti hinterlassen, welches darauf hindeutet, dass sie mich angelogen hat.", entgegnete John und blickte Morris an, der die Stirn runzelte.  
„Sie ist zur Zeit komisch drauf", erklärte John weiter, „Komischer als sonst…"  
„Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen", widersprach Morris, „Das Mädchen hat definitiv einen an der Klatsche, tut mir leid, dass ich dir das Sagen muss. Ich denke du solltest die Sache ruhen lassen und sie vergessen. Glaub mir, es ist besser für dich."  
„Du verstehst nicht", sprach John nun flüsternd weiter, „Es ist der gleiche Stil wie die Graffitis vor Jordans tot!"  
„Alter!", Morris schaute ihn prüfend an, „Du steigerst dich da in was rein. Hör dich mal selber an! Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!"  
„Wirklich?!", fragte John ironisch, „Dann erklär mir mal, warum Jordan auch so ein Graffiti in ihrem Spind hatte: _„Ist er es wirklich wert?"_ stand in ihrem Spind!"  
„Und?", fragte Morris genervt, woraufhin John noch aufgeregter weiter sprach:  
„Jemand muss etwas über Jordan gewusst haben, wie er jetzt etwas über Cheri weiß!", flüsterte er hastig weiter, sodass Morris ganz genau seinen Wörtern lauschen musste und dabei skeptisch sein Gesicht verzog.  
„Dieses Geheimnis muss für das arme Mädchen so schlimm gewesen sein, dass sie sich umbrachte!", sprach John nach einer schweigsamen Minute weiter.  
„Du denkst doch nicht, dass das die Absicht desjenigen war, der anscheinend Jordans angebliches Geheimnis entdeckt hat, oder?", fragte Morris prüfend und ein klein wenig ängstlich nach.  
„Nein…", antwortete John und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf, „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er daraus kein Kapital schlagen wollte…"  
„Du meinst Erpressung?", fragte Morris ungläubig, „Und Cheri ist sein nächstes Opfer?"  
„Ganz genau!", antwortete John und blickte ihn kurz zufrieden an.

Morris lachte kurz auf:  
„Du hast dir das wirklich schön zusammengereimt… fast hättest du mich aufs Korn genommen…"  
„Nein", widersprach John ihm genervt, „Ich bin davon überzeugt und habe schon den ersten Verdächtigen…", erklärte er und dachte an die komische Fratze des Jungen, der heute Morgen in Physik auf seinem gewöhnlichen Stuhl neben Cheri saß.  
„Hey Kumpel", entgegnete Morris aufgebracht, „Falls du das wirklich glauben solltest, es wahr ist, wäre ich vorsichtig mit solchen Aussagen…"

John blickte ihn fragend an, woraufhin Morris weiter sprach:  
„Wenn das wirklich stimmt, würde ich den Erpresser nicht unter Druck setzen. Jeder hat seine kleinen verdorbenen Geheimnisse… Du könntest sein nächstes Opfer sein… oder ich… Hast du darüber schon mit andern Leuten gesprochen?", fragte er hastig, worauf John kurz den Kopf schüttelte,  
„Gut, das würde ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht, falls deine Vermutungen so unglaublich sie auch klingen, wahr sein sollten… Verdammt, wenn das wahr ist, was ich bezweifle, dann wäre die ganze Schule davon betroffen."

Nach einer weiteren schweigsamen Minute antwortete John:  
„Genau deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass ich weiß, wer der Erpresser ist.", erklärte John, „Jeder kann sein nächstes Opfer sein."  
Morris atmete tief, fast seufzend aus:  
„Schau… ich denke du bildest dir da nur was ein. So klasse Cheri auch aus sieht, versuch ihr nicht zu helfen, bei der scheint eh alles verloren zu sein… Ich will nur das Beste für dich. Nimm meinen Ratschlag an. Lass die Sache ruhen… da ist nichts dahinter und es macht Jordan auch nicht wieder lebendig.", riet ihm Morris und zog seine Mundwinkel zusammen,  
„Cheri ist deine Sorge wirklich nicht wert… wirklich nicht… Ihr Dad lässt sie eh nie aus den Augen. Du solltest sie vergessen… und… ähm…", ihm vielen keine passenden Worte ein, sodass er sich umblickte, bis sein Blick Cameron erhaschte, die wieder ganz alleine saß,  
„… dir ein anderes nettes Mädchen suchen.", sprach er weiter, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu lassen.

„Ihr habt wohl Stress zurzeit, nicht wahr?", fragte er rhetorisch, da ihm durchaus nicht entgangen war, dass Cameron und John schon den ganzen Morgen in der Schule kein Wort miteinander geredet hatten und sie, anders als sonst, selbst in der Mittagspause allein saß.  
‚Hast du eine Ahnung!', dachte sich John grimmig ehe er wütend darauf antwortete:  
„Ja, manchmal ist sie mehr als zickig und ein richtiges Biest"  
„Ich steh auf taffe Mädels", erklärte Morris daraufhin lachend und stand auf, „Ich hocke mich zu ihr", erklärte er und lief leicht rot vor Scham an, „Habe sie ja lange nicht mehr gesehen. Bis später!", sprach er weiter, während John seinen Blick enttäuscht senkte und Morris zu Cameron hastete.

Als John wieder aufblickte, sah er, wie Morris heiter auf Cameron einquasselte und sie ein falsches Lachen von sich gab, was John definitiv mehr schmerzte, als sein wunder, blutig angelaufener und geschwollener Zeh.: Cameron hatte in seiner Anwesenheit nie so laut und ausgiebig gelacht, selbst als er noch nicht wusste, was sie war.  
Seine Hände ballten sich vor Wut und sein Kopf wurde wieder rot vor Zorn als Cameron falsch weiter lächelte und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Morris schenkte.  
Johns Gedanken malten sich daraufhin erschreckende Szenarien aus, wovon eine beinhaltete, an den Tisch zu laufen und Morris ganz genau zu zeigen, was unter Camerons Haut lag…  
‚Dieser Trottel', dachte sich John wütend weiter, ‚Der weiß ja gar nicht, wie ihm geschieht, wenn ihr das nächste mal wieder eine Schraube aus der Fassung fällt!'  
Seine Gedanken malten sich aber auch noch andere Sachen aus und er stellte sich missmutig vor, wie die Beiden in einer verwinkelten Ecke im Schulgebäude knutschten und zog daraufhin eine grässliche Grimasse und schwor sich, dies auf jeden Fall zu verhindern, nicht aber, da er eifersüchtig war, ‚Oh Gott nein!', bestätigte sich John selber, sondern da er seinem besten und einzigen Freund Morris nicht antun wollte, sich vollständig in eine gefühllose Maschine zu verlieben.

Grimmig erinnerte er sich an den Abschlussball, der in ein paar Tagen stattfinden sollte und an die Tatsache, dass Cameron erst nach seinem Eingreifen Morris zugesagt hatte, als zu seiner Überraschung Cheri sich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
Überrascht blickte er auf und nickte ihr verlegen zu, sodass sie ganz kurz mühsam lächelte.  
Wie schon am Morgen sprach sie kein einziges Wort und John kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich nur zu ihm setzte, um nicht allein zu sein, oder, damit er nicht allein saß, wie es ihm mit einem weiteren bösartigen Blick auf Morris kam, der gerade mit seinem Trinkhalm zwischen Oberlippe und Nase mit Cameron seinen Schabernack machte, woraufhin beide erneut lachten.

John zügelte seine Wut und sprach Cheri an.  
„Du Cheri…", begann er und lief purpurrot an, da ihm schon seit längerem diese Frage auf der Zunge lag, er es aber bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft hatte sie zu formulieren.  
„Ja?", entgegnete sie, ohne ihren gesenkten Blick von ihrem Teller zu lassen.  
„Nun ähm, also", stammelte er und Cheri blickte nun doch verwirrt auf, „Ich mag dich und wollte dich… nun, der Abschlussball ist in ein paar Tagen, ähm… ich wollte fragen…"

John stoppte als er sah, wie sich in Cheris Augen plötzlich Tränen bildeten und sie ihn traurig anschaute.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich würde gerne mit dir dort hingehen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es möglich ist", erklärte sie fast schluchzend.  
„Warum?", fragte John aufgebracht, „Ist es dein Vater? Es ist dein Vater nicht wahr?! Warum will er dich nicht gehen lassen?!", fragte John zornig wegen dieser Enttäuschung weiter.  
„Du weißt gar nichts!", zischte sie zurück, packte ihr zeug und rannte völlig aufgelöst davon.

John schüttelte daraufhin ungläubig den Kopf und fasste sich grübelnd an die Stirn.  
So sehr er Cheri auch mochte, musste er irgendwie Morris Recht geben, dass es mir ihr hoffnungslos war. Wütend faltete sich seine Stirn wieder in einen bösartigen Blick, als er Morris, dem ‚Verräter', welcher ihm nicht glauben wollte und lieber mit seiner ‚Schwester' als mit ihm rum hing, Recht gab.  
Er schaute auf um die Beiden zu beobachten, stellte jedoch fest, dass ihr Platz leer war.  
Sein Gesicht fiel ein. ‚Wo sind sie nur hingegangen?!', fragte er sich zornig und blickte sich schnell um, konnte sie jedoch in der Masse an Schülern nicht ausmachen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu der Vorstellung zurück, dass die Beiden knutschend in irgendeiner Ecke des Schulgebäudes standen.  
Zornig, mit wütendem Gesicht stellte er sich vor, wie in diesem Moment, Morris ihren Körper begrabschte, mit seinen Händen ihre Schenkel und Taillen entlang fuhr, ehe eine seiner Hände ihren Po grabschte, während die andere lüstern ihre Brust massierte und er langsam mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang. Das Schlimmste für John war jedoch, dass er sich vorstellte, dass es Cameron sogar gefiel, oder sie wenigstens so tat und Morris knutschend an sich presste, und sich näher an die Wand manövrierte, bis sie zwischen ihr und Morris Körper eingekeilt war und danach ihr ihre Beine und Arme um ihn schlang, sodass sie förmlich an ihm hing, während Morris seinen Trieben freien Lauf lies.

Mit knirschenden Zähnen stand John nun auf.  
Cameron würde sich, wenn er anstelle von Morris wäre, niemals so aufführen.  
Sie würde sich somit nicht die Mühe machen ihm wenigstens etwas vormachen, wie sie es bei Morris tat. Somit setzte sie ihn unter Morris, was ihn zutiefst wütend stimmte. Hasserfüllt packte er seine Sachen, um die Beiden an ihrem Vorhaben zu hindern.  
„Nicht mit Mir!", zischte John bösartig, „Es ist nur zu deinem Besten", wandte er sich, zu sich selbst sprechend, Morris zu, „Irgendwann, in ein paar Jahren wirst du mir dafür danken!"

Hastig lief er in das Schulgebäude um die Beiden zu finden:  
‚Und ich werde sie finden', dachte er sich und beschloss, nicht zu ruhen, ehe er sie fand und Morris für sein Verhalten eine blutige Nase verpasst hatte…


	11. Kapitel 11: Ein Guter Tag III

******Kapitel 11: Ein Guter Tag III**

„Nun Cameron", erklärte Mr. Harris und stand dabei auf, als Cameron sich gesetzt hatte,  
„Ich habe mir einige Sorgen um ihr Wohlergehen gemacht."  
„Ich fühle mich gut", erklärte Cameron hastig wie aus der Pistole geschossen,  
„Ich war bei ihnen in der Trauerberatung und fühlte mich danach besser."

„Natürlich… natürlich...", murmelte er aufgeregt hastig vor sich hin und lief hinter ihr auf und ab,  
„Aber so einfach kann man nicht verdrängen… nicht wahr?", fragte er rhetorisch daher.

„Nein, ich vergesse nie etwas", stimmte ihm Cameron zu, den Blick geneigt, während Mr. Harris nickte und näher kam.  
„Ich verstehe…", erklärte er und legte seine Hände auf Cameron zart aussehenden Schultern und berührte dabei die bloße Haut.  
„Außen hart, Innen jedoch ein weicher Kern", meinte er weiter und begann ihre Schultern zustreicheln.

„Was machen sie da?", fragte Cameron, blickte zurück und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, den Harris jedoch zu ignorieren schien.  
„Psst", flüsterte er, „Das hier ist alles im Vertrauen, keine Sorge…"  
„Sie brauchen sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Jordon… es war ein Unfall. Es hätte keine Möglichkeit gegeben, sie zu retten.", erklärte er ihr,  
„Ihre Fehlstunden weisen doch daraufhin, dass es an ihnen nagt. Lassen mich das von ihnen nehmen. Es gibt viele schöne Dinge… Jordon hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie sich wegen ihr Vorwürfe macht. Ich weiß, was sie durchmachen. Auch für mich war Jordons Tod nicht leicht", erklärte er und seine Finger glitten unter die Träger ihres Tops…

Wütend rannte John das ganze Schulgebäude ab und suchte jede verwinkelte, ihm bekannte Stelle auf, während sein Hirn immer wildere Theorien ausheckte, was Cameron und Morris gerade miteinander machten, sodass seine Wut stetig wuchs.

Er kam in den Gang mit den Schließfächern, welche von den Schülern die mit ihrem Lunch fertig waren voll war. In dem dichten Gedränge und Gewusel erblickte er einen Schwall blonder Haare eines Mädchens, das dicht an den Schließfächern stand. Er blickte noch einmal genauer hin und erkannte die Fratze des Jungen, der am morgen in Physik auf seinem Platz gesessen hatte.  
Etwa so groß wie er selber, bleich-weiß, mit schwarzem kurzem Haar und dunklen Augen.

Zornig lief er auf ihn zu. Der Junge flüsterte Cheri etwas zu, welche seinem Blick zum Boden auswich und genervt zu sein schien. Je näher John kam, desto unruhiger und schneller wurde seine Atmung.  
Er spürte wie das Adrenalin in seinen Kopf, der durch die Hitze anfing zu schwitzen, stieg und sich seine Hände vor Wut ballten.

Kaum war er in Armreichweite schlug er seine rechte Schulter gegen die Spind-Wand während seine rechte Hand ausholte und die Fratze anvisierte.  
Cheris Mund entließ vor Schreck einen kurzen spitzen Schrei, als Johns Faust die Nase des Rüpels traf und sie zerschmetterte.  
Der Junge sackte augenblicklich mit blutender Nase an der Wand zusammen und hielt die ausgestreckten Arme von sich um am Boden liegend nach Gnade zu flehen, während John ihm nun mit aller Wucht in die Rippen trat, immer wieder.  
„Lass sie ihn Ruhe!", schrie John ihn an und trat in Rage immer schneller und stärker zu,  
„Los, gib es zu! Du willst sie ebenso erpressen wie Jordon!"  
Der Junge krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, während Cheri die umherstehenden Gaffer anschrie sie sollen doch etwas unternehmen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du es bist! Dieselben Graffitis! Überall!", schrie John unterdessen heisern weiter.  
Doch niemand half und John trat immer weiter auf den nun stark weinenden Jungen, der nun gar nicht mehr wie der Rüpel daherkam, den er am morgen gespielt hatte.

„John!", erklang Camerons Stimme und sie zog ihn unter starkem Druck auf seine Schulter von dem Jungen weg.  
Total außer Atem blickte er sie mit seinen glasigen Augen an und seine Wut richtete sich auf sie:  
„Wo warst du?!", raunzte er sie an und knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Noch bevor er sie anbrüllen konnte, antwortete sie ihm gelassen, in ihrer monotonen Art:  
„Bei Mr. Harris, dem Vertrauenslehrer", erklärte sie ihm knapp.  
„Ach ja?!", fragte John skeptisch, stoppte jedoch, als er diesen sah, wie er hastig zu dem Ort des Geschehens kam, den blutenden Jungen am Boden sah, dann John anschaute, der noch immer seine Hände geballt hatte und dann verwirrt auf Cameron blickte.

John verfolgte seinen Blick, sah wie er Cameron anschaute, dabei den Mund öffnete und ihn schluckend wieder schloss.  
„John Baum!", erklärte er schlussendlich und ließ seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab,  
„Sie kommen mit mir!"

Johns Blick senkte sich und er bereute seinen Ausraster schon jetzt.  
Sicherlich erwartete ihn nun einen Schulverweis. Nachdenklich schloss er seine Augen und trabte Mr. Harris hinterher, der sich nur einmal umblickte.  
„Bringt ihn ins Erste Hilfe Zimmer und sagt der zuständigen Pausenaufsicht bescheid!", fordere er hastig und lief dann weiter, um John in sein Büro zu führen.

„Setzen sie sich Mr. Baum", forderte Mr. Harris und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht!?", sprach er aufgebracht weiter und beäugte ihn genau.  
„Jordon…", versuchte John zu erklären und wurde dabei jedoch von Harris unterbrochen.  
„Ich weiß, dass an uns allen der Tod von Miss Cowan nagt", entgegnete er hastig und blickte dabei ausweichend zum Boden.  
„Diese Graffitis…", entgegnete John, „Jemand hat versucht Jordon zu erpressen. Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass er etwas Gleiches mit Cheri Westin vorhat."  
„Du meinst diese Graffitis hier?", fragte Harris interessiert und kramte ein Foto heraus, welches eine Wand ablichtete die bemalt worden war:  
Eine Tür, welche zu einem kleinen Spalt geöffnet war, ließ Einblick in den Raum dahinter.  
Auf der Türe standen die Buchstaben: _IDAN_  
Durch den Türspalt konnte man halb ein blondes Mädchen in eindeutiger Liebespose erkennen.  
„Ja und nein", erklärte John, was Harris stutzig machte, „Der Erpresser hinterlässt seinen Opfern Nachrichten in ihren Spind… ebenfalls mit Graffiti… Diese öffentlichen Graffitis hat er nur bei Jordon benutzt… wahrscheinlich wollte oder konnte sie seinen Forderungen nicht nachkommen."

Nachdenklich hatte Harris zugehört und tippte mit der Kante des Fotos auf dem Tisch.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie die Sache weiter verfolgen, haben sie mich verstanden!?", forderte er aufgebracht, „Ich kümmere mich darum, seien sie unbesorgt… Sie halten sich da heraus!"  
„Aber…", versuchte John zu protestieren, doch Harris unterbrach ihn sofort:  
„Was soll es sein Mr. Baum?! Ein Verweiß? Sie wissen, dass sie auf Messers schneide stehen!", entgegnete er und John verstummte sofort,  
„Sie halten ihren Mund und lassen die Sache ruhen, verstanden?! Und jetzt gehen sie in ihren Unterricht! Ich will sie nicht wieder in solchen Schwierigkeiten sehen. Gewalt wird bei uns nicht geduldet!"

„Einfach so?", fragte John und blickte verwirrt auf, während sein Hinterteil scheinbar an dem Stuhl festzukleben schien.  
„Nun… ähm… ihre Schwester…", verhaspelte er und wich Johns Blick aus,  
„Betrachten sie einfach die Angelegenheit als erledigt… da ich ihr Wort nehme, das so etwas nicht wieder vorfallen wird. Und nun Raus!", forderte er leicht nervös, deutlich angespannt mit rotem Kopf.

Ungläubig stand John langsam auf, während Harris schon um den Tisch hastete, um ihn förmlich zur Türe hin zu schieben.  
Als er die Türe öffnete und John heraustrat erblickten sie Cameron, die wohl davor gewartet hatte.  
John sah, wie sich Harris und Camerons Blickte kurz kreuzten, bevor Harris schluckte und sie ansprach:  
„Oh, sie hier…", stellte er nervös fest und eine Schweißperle tropfte seine Stirn hinab,  
„Alles ist in Ordnung", versicherte er ihr und wich hinter die Türe zurück, „Schönen Tag noch!"  
Hastig verschloss er die Türe…

Verwirrt starrte John Cameron an.  
„Warum hat er mich laufen lassen?!", fragte er argwöhnisch mit aufgebrachter Stimme.  
Cameron blickte ihn in ihrer blanken gefühlslosen Weise an und antwortete monoton:  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärte sie knapp.

Vom Gang erklang kicherndes Gackern und John hob genervt den Kopf und sah drei Mädchen, welche aus der Frauentoilette liefen, auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer, wie es schien.  
Wütend richtete er seinen Zorn wieder auf Cameron:  
„Er hat deinen Namen genannt!", raunzte er sie an, „Als ich nachgefragt habe, ist ihm dein Name herausgerutscht!", fuhr er lauter fort und vergaß die drei gackernden Mädchen, die ihn nun mit offenen Mündern angafften, während Cameron verwirrt ihren Blick neigte.  
„Du warst vorhin bei ihm!", beschuldigte er sie weiter, „Erst mit Morris, dann mit ihm! Na, hat es Spaß gemacht?!"  
„Ich verstehe nicht", gab Cameron zu verstehen, während John nun mit seinem Finger auf sie zeigte:  
„Hat er dich angefasst?!", fragte er zornig mit hochrotem Kopf.  
„Ja, er hat mich angefasst.", bestätigte Cameron wahrheitsgemäß.  
Johns Gesicht wurde daraufhin vor Wut noch röter; er knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und war kurz davor zu explodieren.  
„Ich weiß was du vorhast!", zischte er hervor, „Du willst mich eifersü…", verhaspelte er sich in seiner Wut kurz, „Es wird nicht klappen!", korrigierte er sich hastig.  
„Du willst mir meinen Freund wegnehmen! Morris! Pass bloß auf, dass er sich nicht in den Tod stürzt, wie deine andere so genannte Freundin!", fauchte er wütend weiter, während seine Augen bösartig funkelten und aus den Augenhöhlen hervortraten, „Du weißt doch nicht einmal was Freundschaft ist!"  
„Du bist nichts weiter, als eine gefühlslose Drecksschlampe, dies mit jedem treibt!", stieß er hervor und eines der gaffenden Mädchen entließ ein erstauntes: „Oh!" aus ihrem Mund, sodass John leicht nervös der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst wurde und sie stattdessen anschaute:  
„Was gibt es da zu klotzen?!", sprach er sie wütend an, „Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Scheiß und schaut weg!"  
Unter seinem zornigen Blick verschwanden die drei Gören ängstlich und blickten immer wieder kurz zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie von diesem Rüpel nicht verfolgt wurden.

Als sie außer Sicht waren, wendete sich John wieder Cameron zu, die etwas erwidern wollte und unterbrach sie:  
„Ich hoffe du hattest Spaß, du Miststück!", schrie er sie noch mal an und machte kehrt, um wütend davon zu laufen.  
„Ich hatte noch nie Verkehr", erklärte Cameron leise und allein, ohne dass irgendjemand zuhörte…

„Tu das nicht!", mahnte ihm Cameron, als er mit seinen Händen unter die Träger ihres Tops glitt.  
Er hörte nicht und fing an, die Träger zur Schulter hinab abzustreifen, bis Cameron plötzlich aufsprang und in einer schnellen Drehung zu ihm hin seinen Hals packte.

Nach Luft röchelnd musste er miterleben, wie dieses zarte Mädchen vor ihm ihn mühelos mit einer Hand nach oben hob und seine Füße, mit denen er nun wie wild zappelte, den Boden verloren.  
Cameron dirigierte ihn zu der Wand und presste ihn dagegen.

Aufmerksam begutachtete sie ihn.  
„Warum wolltest du das tun?!", fragte sie harsch, während er anfing zu flehen:  
„Bitte…", röchelte er und Cameron neigte daraufhin ihren Blick.  
„Du hast das schon einmal getan…", stellte sie fest, „Mit einer anderen Person…"  
„Bitte…", flehte er nervös weiter doch fühlte nur, wie sie den Druck auf seinen Hals erhöhte.  
„Die Bilder. Die Graffitis!", stellte Cameron fest, „Du bist verantwortlich für Jordons Tod. Und du wolltest dasselbe mit mir tun."  
„Du irrst dich…", röchelte er heraus.  
„Auf dem ersten Graffiti stand der Buchstabe _A_, auf dem zweiten die Buchstaben _DAN_ und auf dem dritten, kurz bevor sie sich umgebracht hat die Buchstaben _IDAN_.", erklärte sie monoton,  
„Die nächsten Buchstaben hätten das Wort _GUIDANCE_ vervollständigt – Vertrauenslehrer."  
„Sie haben ihre Position missbraucht und hatten mit Jordon eine Affäre. Jemand hat dies herausgefunden und sie so unter Druck gesetzt!", schlussfolgerte sie weiter, während Harris nun in Tränen ausbrach.  
„Ich sollte sie töten!", stellte Cameron fest.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass es dazu kommt…", schluchzte Harris röchelnd weiter,  
„Wir haben uns geliebt! Wir!"

Cameron lockerte den Griff ihrer Hand und Harris sackte auf den Boden zusammen.  
„Du hast nicht gelogen", stellte Cameron mit dem Blick nach unten, auf ihn gerichtet, fest, „Fassen sie mich nie wieder an!", forderte sie, während Harris aus Angst wild nickte.  
„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte sie nun mit blankem Gesicht weiter und Harris versuchte sie einfach mit einer Handbewegung hinaus zu scheuchen.  
„Ja, geh!", röchelte er nur und war zutiefst erleichtert, als sie hinter sich die Türe schloss.

Nun schreckte er wieder aus seinem Halbschlaf auf und erblickte das Whiskey-Glas vor ihm.  
Trotz der Uhrzeit schenkte er sich noch einmal ein Glas ein und leerte es in einem Zug hinunter, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen…

John konnte es kaum erwarten diesen grauenvollen Ort zu verlassen, als am Ende der letzten Stunde der Gong ertönte und er als einer der ersten zu den Schließfächern hastete um seinen Kram zu packen. Als er seinen Spind öffnete zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen, als er ein Schwarzes Graffiti sah, welches eine unbemalte Fläche durchschimmern ließ – einen Schriftzug:  
_Halt deinen Mund, Pescadero-Boy!_

Schluckend drehte er sich um und schaute auf die Masse der Schüler, die in den Gängen auf und ab liefen, selbst an ihre Schließfächer gingen und ihn nicht beachteten.  
Wie in Trance schloss er seinen Spind und lief nach draußen, wo Cameron schon auf ihn wartete.

Kurzzeitig dachte er darüber nach, es ihr zu sagen, doch entschloss sich dagegen.  
Nicht auszudenken war, was sie bei dieser Information anstellen würde.  
‚Wahrscheinlich läuft sie Amok und bedroht jeden Schüler mit einer Knarre, bis sie denjenigen in die Finger bekommt – ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste…", dachte er sich und beschloss deshalb es ihr zu verschweigen.  
Mit Cameron sprach er auf dem Nachhauseweg kein einziges Wort, während sie ihn in ihrer Maschinenart neugierig musterte.

Als sie daheim ankamen, lief er ohne ein Hallo an seiner Mutter vorbei in sein Zimmer und schloss seine Zimmertüre.  
Mit Argwohn beäugte Sarah die Maschine:  
„Wie war euer Tag?", fragte sie harsch.  
„Ich wurde vom Vertrauenslehrer angefasst habe eine 1+ in dem Mathetest, während John ihn nicht bestanden hat und einen Mitschüler fast krankenhausreif geschlagen hat.", erzählte Cameron knapp und ließ Sarah mit offenem Mund stehen, um nach John zu sehen.

Trotz fehlender Antwort nach dem Anklopfen, trat sie in sein Zimmer ein und schloss hinter sich die Türe. John lag nachdenklich auf dem Bett und blickte sie nun gereizt an.  
„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt einzutreten!", sprach er sie an.  
„Etwas beschäftigt dich", erklärte ihm Cameron und blickte ihn mit ihrem blanken Gesicht an,  
„Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht darüber reden möchtest."  
„Mit wem?", fragte John spöttisch, „Mit dir?"  
„Wir haben viel miteinander geredet.", entgegnete sie ihm, „In der Zukunft. Wir standen uns nahe."

Johns Augen flatterten kurz, bei dem Gedanken, wie nahe und sogleich wurde er wütend über sich selbst – sein zukünftiges Ich. Es schien, als stünde Cameron diesem John Connor näher als ihm.  
Zornig blickte er sie wieder an und spürte wie ihn seine Wut wieder übermannte:  
„Ja?!", sprach er ironisch, „Hast du auch mit seinem besten Freund geschlafen?! Und versucht ihn abzuschotten?!"

„Ich habe dich angelogen", erklärte Cameron daraufhin, „Ich hatte gesagt, dass du in der Zukunft viele Freunde hast. Das war gelogen. Meine Assoziationen mit dem Begriff Freundschaft waren falsch. Du hattest keine Freunde und warst schon vor meiner Ankunft völlig allein und einsam.", korrigierte sie sich, während John tief schlucken musste, „Ich habe noch nie mit irgendjemanden geschlafen", stellte sie klar, „Dazu wurde ich – primär – nicht gebaut."

„Stimmt", lachte John halbherzig, „Du wurdest gebaut um zu…", er versuchte ihre Stimme nachzuahmen, „Infiltrieren", stimmte er zu, „Ich denke, du würdest alles machen, um deine Mission zu erfüllen."  
„Korrekt", stimmte Cameron zu, „Aber meine Mission lautet, dich zu beschützen. Nur dafür würde ich alles tun.", erklärte sie und ließ ihn alleine, während er sein Gesicht abwendete und eine Träne seine Backe hinunter kullerte…

Irgendetwas summte und klingelte…  
John erwachte und blickte auf seinen Wecker 23.45 Uhr.  
Stöhnend griff er zu seiner Hose und nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche. Auf dem Display stand nur: _Unterdrückte Nummer_…  
Eine SMS wurde an ihn gesandt. Nachdenklich öffnete er diese:

_10000$ in deinen Spind,  
Und ich sag den Bullen nichts…  
Vorerst…  
Bis Morgen,  
Anführer des menschlichen  
Widerstands;)_

Geschockt legte er das Handy beiseite. All seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um die Forderung.  
Wie sollte er denn bitteschön bis morgen 10000$ zusammenkratzen.  
Verzweifelt legte er seine Stirn in seine Hände, bis ihm ein Ausweg kam, der einzige Ausweg, wie er dachte.  
„Wenn ich nur ein paar nehme, fällt es sicherlich nicht auf", beruhigte sich John und sein nervöses Zittern wurde schwächer, als er an den Diamantenvorrat dachte…

Zur gleichen Zeit klingelte es an Cholas Haustüre.  
Mit geröteten, wässrigen Augen schlenderte sie zur Türe und öffnete diese.  
Erstaunt nahm sie war, dass es Cameron war, die sie kurz herzlich anlächelte.  
„Kann ich hereinkommen?", fragte sie und Chola nickte glücklich um machte ihr platz.  
Kaum war die Türe wieder verschlossen, brach Chola wieder in Tränen aus.

Selbst für eine Maschine etwas unsicher umarmte sie Chola, um sie zu trösten.  
Zärtlich streichelte sie das schwarze Haar und ihren Rücken, während diese auf ihrer Schulter weinte und den Schmerz über ihre verlorenen Freunde und ihrer Liebe freien Lauf ließ...


	12. Kapitel 12: Der Abschlussball

**Kapitel 12: Der Abschlussball**

John legte gerade das Jackett über sein Hemd und hörte, wie Sarah gerade im Erdgeschoss Cameron anschrie.  
Er wirkte blass und ausgelaugt.  
Die letzten Wochen hatten wahrlich an seinen Kräften gezehrt und er hatte niemanden gefunden, dem er sich hätte anvertrauen können.  
Und dann war da ja noch diese Sache mit dem Jungen, dessen Name sich als Terence Morgan herausstellte.  
‚Wie kannst du dich so dumm stellen?!', schrill Sarahs Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder, ‚Das bringt uns mit Sicherheit auf den Radar der Behörden…'  
Ganz so schlimm kam es doch nicht.  
Aber dennoch wurde er vorgeladen und Cameron musste in ihrer geklauten Polizeiuniform mehr als einmal aus um Polizeiberichte zu fälschen, abzuändern oder zu vernichten.  
Zu guter letzt entlastete ihn das Wort des Vertrauenslehrers Mr. Harris, der sich aus unbekannten Gründen für ihn einzusetzen schien.  
Letztendlich kam er mit einer milderen Geldbuße davon und der Auflage sich Terence in der Schule bis auf 3 Meter nicht nähern zu dürfen und an sonstigen Orten und außerschulischen Veranstaltungen auf bis zu 15 Meter.  
Um einen Eintrag in seine Polizeiakte kam John jedoch nicht herum, sodass Cameron, wenn sich Staub über jene Sache gelegt hatte, wohl ein weiteres Mal in ihrer Polizeiuniform ausgehen müsste, um auch dieses Dokument zu vernichten und die Einträge aus dem Server zu löschen.  
Bis dahin wackelte ihre Deckung, ihre Tarnung auf einem gebrechlichen Genick, das wusste John und er war sich auch klar, dass allein er die Schuld dafür trug.  
Sie mussten ihre Aktionen wegen ihm auf ein Minimum herunterschrauben, um nicht von dem FBI, welches glücklicherweise schön längere Zeit lang aufgegeben hatte nach ihnen zu fahnden, entdeckt zu werden.

Er band sich seine Lederschuhe zu und achtete dabei kaum auf das Geschrei seiner Mutter.  
Während der letzten Zeit hatte sich sein Gehör an ihre durchweg laute Stimme desensibilisiert, wie er meinte.  
Sie war mehr als unzufrieden mit seinem ‚Gebaren', wie sie es nannte und warf es ihm bei jeglicher Gelegenheit vor.  
Auch sie hatte durch den Stress der letzten Woche merklich abgenommen und unter ihren Augen prangten wegen des Schlafmangels aus ihrer Sorge heraus, dicke schwarze Augenränder, sodass sich John beim Anblick berechtigte Selbstvorwürfe machte und sich in Grund und Boden schämte.  
Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken, dass Terence ihn nicht zivilrechtlich verklagen wollte – er hätte es an seiner Stelle getan, wie er sich eingestand…  
Vielleicht einfach deshalb, weil er eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, schnell an sein Geld zu kommen, wie John dachte und an den doch langsam merklich schwindenden Diamantenvorrat dachte.

Zwar war noch der größte Teil vorhanden und John musste wirklich nur einen geringfügigen Teil für die Zahlungen aufwenden, doch seine akribische Mutter hatte es bemerkt, wie er herausfinden musste, als er die Treppe hinunterlief und Sarah sah, wie sie Cameron, welche ein wunderschönes hellblaues Satin-Kleid anhatte, das durch die vielen daran gehefteten Edelsteinen, bei Lichteinfall glitzerte, deswegen anschrie.

„Natürlich hast du dich an unserem Vorrat bedient!", schrie sie die Maschine an, „Wie auch sonst hättest du dieses Kleid bezahlen können?! Verrat mir das!"  
„Ich habe andere Möglichkeiten die Objekte meiner Begierde zu erlangen", erklärte Cameron.  
„Zieh das sofort aus und bring es zurück!", forderte Sarah mit schneller Stimme,  
„So etwas können wir uns nicht leisten! Warum kannst du dich nicht auf normale Kleidung beschränken, wie wir anderen auch?!"

John betrachtete unterdessen wehmütig und traurig Cameron in ihrem Kleid, die einfach fantastisch darin aussah, wie er sich eingestehen musste: Sie hatte ihr langes Haar nach oben gesteckt, sodass die freizügige Rückenpartie vollständig zu Geltung kam. Als er an ihr vorbei zur Türe lief erhaschte er einen Kurzen Blick auf ihr Dekolleté welches durch die den schmalen Schnitt an der Taille ebenfalls gut zur Geltung kam und sein Blut in die untere Körperregion fließen lies, was ihn zutiefst verunsicherte.  
Sarah wurde mit einem gereizten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Anwesenheit gewahr und wandte sich an ihn:  
„Erkläre bitte mal deiner Blechdame…", sie zwang sich förmlich noch diesen halbwegs netten Ausdruck zu verwenden, während ihr all die anderen Beschimpfungen für die Maschine im Kopf umherirrten, „… warum es nicht in Ordnung ist, dass sie all unsere Rücklagen aus Dereks Unterschlupf verprasselt!"  
„Welche Rücklagen?", fragte John nun abwesend, da ihn Cameron mit ihrem perfekt gestylten Gesicht, welches nur dezent Make-up trug um ihre natürlichen Vorzüge zu betonen, anschaute.  
„Die Diamanten!", zischte Sarah nun zornig, da ihr nicht entging, wie ihr Sprössling die Maschine anstarrte.  
Johns Blick flatterte und er starrte zu Boden:  
„Die Diamanten…", murmelte er und rang verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit sich so gut es ging aus der Affäre zu ziehen, doch wurde von Cameron unterbrochen,  
„Ja, ich habe die Diamanten dafür verwendet", erklärte sie monoton und John blickte erschrocken mit wässrigen Augen in ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich habe sie entnommen und das Kleid hier gekauft, John. Ich habe gelogen wie ich es immer tue und mir kann deshalb nicht mehr vertraut werden.", erklärte sie weiter, während er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttele und Sarah sie mit einem siegreichen Funkeln in ihren Augen anstarrte.  
„Ich bitte dich nur darum, dass ich es für heute tragen darf. Ich werde es morgen wieder zurückbringen.", fuhr sie fort.  
„Sieh, ich habe es doch gesagt! Wir können ihr nicht trauen.", zischte Sarah.  
„Mom", unterbrach John sie bedrück, „Lass es gut sein. Wenn sie es morgen wirklich zurück gibt, dann ist dass nicht gar so schlimm und geht in Ordnung. Schließlich hatte sie bis jetzt kein Kleid und… nun ja, zu einem Abschlussball gehört nun mal ein Kleid."  
Sarah starrte nun ihn an und presste dabei die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie die richtigen Worte fand:  
„Dieses Risiko können wir nicht eingehen! Sie könnte es zerreißen. Warum trägt sie nicht einfach eins meiner Kleider?", fragte sie und John schauderte kurz zusammen, „Schließlich haben wir beinahe dieselbe Größe!"  
„Mein Körper gleicht dem einer jungen Frau, während deiner dem einer reifen Frau gleicht, deren Gewebe an mehreren Stellen nicht mehr ganz so fest sitzt. Somit ist deine Kleidung unpassend für mich!", widersprach Cameron, „Da Mädchen mit meiner Statur generell freizügigere Sachen tragen und tragen können.", erklärte sie in ihrer monotonen Weise, während Sarahs Kopf vor Wut merklich rot anlief. John erkannte mit eingefallenem Gesicht die Gefahr packte Camerons Arm und zog sie zur Türe.  
„Bye Mom!", sagte er noch, bevor er die Haustüre hastig schloss und mit Cameron zum Wagen lief.

„Danke, dass du sie noch zusätzlich aufregst! Das tut ihren Blutdruck bestimmt gut!", rügte er sie.  
„Ich habe keine Diamanten aus dem Vorrat geklaut", entgegnete sie hastig und John verstummte.  
„Wofür hast du sie gebraucht?", fragte sie ihn und analysierte ihn dabei.  
„Das geht dich nichts an", erwiderte er harsch, als sie in der Nähe des Dodge waren und ein Schatten ins Licht trat.  
Verwundert erblickte er Morris, der hastig auf Cameron zulief, mit einer einzelnen roten Rose in seiner Hand, die er ihr überglücklich strahlend überreichte.  
„Hi! Ich konnte es einfach nicht abwarten dich zu sehen…", erklärte er mit einem breiten Grinsen,  
„Ich muss sagen, du siehst fantastisch aus!", stellte er aufrichtig fest und pfiff dabei zwei kurze hintereinander folgende Töne, woraufhin Cameron lächelte.

Erst danach wandte er sich John zu und schlug mit ihm kurz ein:  
„Was geht Kumpel?", fragte er, „Wer ist dein Date?"  
Johns Blick fiel deprimiert zu Boden und Morris seufzte.  
„Zu schade. Das tut mir wirklich Leid, Alter. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht findest du ja noch eine einsame Seele heut Abend, bei der du landen kannst."  
John nickte ihm daraufhin zustimmend zu, wobei er sich sicher war, dass dies nicht geschehen würde.  
Cheri hatte ihm nach dem ‚Vorfall' klar gemacht, dass sie nichts mit einem Grobian zu tun haben wollte und der Schul-Tratsch hatte dafür gesorgt, dass jedes andere Mädchen davon erfahren hatte und sie ihm nun allesamt auswichen, da sie der Ansicht waren, er wäre gewalttätig.  
Im Prinzip hatte er bloß noch mit Morris zu tun, der sich jedoch stärker auf Cameron konzentrierte.

So auch beim Einsteigen. Während John sich auf den Fahrerplatz setzte, öffnete Morris die hintere Türe für Cameron und stieg danach ebenfalls hinten ein.  
Während der Fahrt schielte John mit knirschenden Zähnen immer wieder kurz durch den Rückspiegel, den er so eingestellt hatte, dass er die beiden beobachten konnte.  
Morris hielt eine von Camerons zarten Händen und massierte diese, während er sie mit aberwitzigen Geschichten, welche kaum stimmen konnten, von sich zu überzeugen versuchte, während Johns Gedanken sich um die blutige Nase kreisten, die er eigentlich nicht Terence, sondern ihm verpassen wollte und seine Hände, bei dem Anblick wie Morris sich vorbeugte um Cameron etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, so stark das Lenkrad ergriffen, dass sich seine Knöchel weiß färbten.

Als sie ankamen musste er zudem feststellen, dass seine Annahme, Cheri würde nicht zu dem Ball erscheinen, falsch war.  
Mit wütendem Blick nahm er war, wie sie mit Terence auf der Tanzfläche tanzte und nahm ebenso gereizt zur Kenntnis, dass Morris Cameron zur Tanzfläche zog.  
‚Na toll', dachte er sich und wunderte sich darüber, warum er sich überhaupt dazu mitreißen hat lassen, mitzukommen.  
Wütend zwang er sich wegzusehen, als er mit einem schmerzenden Stich in seiner Brust wahrnahm, wie Morris beim Tanzen seine ‚dreckigen Griffel' auf Camerons Taille legte.  
Sein Blick viel zu dem Büffet an dessen Ecke zwei Schüler aus der Footballmannschaft sich verdächtig umdrehten und der eine einen silbernen Flachmann herausholte und diesen öffnete, um den Inhalt in den alkoholfreien Punsch vor ihnen zu kippen.  
Nach getaner Arbeit schenkten sie sich jeweils zwei Gläser ein und liefen zu ihren Begleitungen.  
John ahnte, was sie vorhatten.  
Doch anstatt einen der anwesenden Lehrer, die zur Aufsicht da waren, irgendetwas zu sagen, ging er zum Punsch und schenkte sich selbst ein Glas ein, um es schnell zu leeren.  
Er schenkte sich nach und blickte auf die Tanzfläche, wo Cheri etwas unbeholfen mit Terence tanzte und sogar kurzzeitig lächelte.  
„Ich hätte sie wirklich von Anfang an links liegen lassen sollen", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und wandte seinen Blick ab, der daraufhin auf Cameron und Morris flog, die schon längst der Mittelpunkt der Tanzfläche waren, was definitiv Camerons graziösen und tollen Bewegungen und bewundernswertem Aussehen geschuldet war.  
Mit zitternder Hand kippte er den alkoholischen Punsch hinunter um seine aufkommende Wut und Traurigkeit zu ertränken.  
Als er ein weiteres Glas hinunterkippte und bei dem Anblick vor ihm in Grübeln kam, stellte er verbittert fest, dass er sich wünschte, an Morris stelle zu sein.  
Schluckend schenkte er sich ein weiteres Glas ein, als Cheri in einem schlichten roten Kleid herantrat.

„Hallo John", sprach sie ihn leise an und er drehte sich verdutzt um und nickte ihr nur zu.  
„Ich hab dich hier alleine gesehen… bist du denn mit niemanden sonst hier?", fragte sie sich, doch blickte sofort zu Boden, da sie sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie gefragt hatte.  
„Nein", erklärte er verbittert, „Cameron und Morris sind noch hier", erklärte er und deutete missmutig zur Tanzfläche.  
„Ah, okay…", entgegnete Cheri und es herrschte ein stiller peinlicher schweigsamer Moment zwischen den Beiden.  
„Und du?", fragte er schließlich mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, „Bist mit Terence hier?"  
„Ja", erklärte sie ihm und wich seinen Blick aus, „Es tut mir Leid. Zwar finde ich dich nett… und bin mir glaub ich auch sicher, dass es einen Grund für deinen Ausraster gab… aber ich hatte schon bevor du mich gefragt hast Terence zugesagt, da ich glaubte, du würdest dich nicht trauen."  
Mit offenen, ungläubigen Gesicht starrte er sie an.  
„Du brauchst nicht zu lügen!", entgegnete er ihr kühl, „Du gehst mit ihm, da er es so will! Da er es dir so befielt, weil er etwas hat um dich zu erpressen!"  
Cheri schüttelte mit wässrigen Augen vehement ihren Kopf, während Terence mit Abstand näher kam und Cheri ansprach:  
„Cheri, wir müssen gehen. Ich habe deinem Vater versprochen dich wieder um 11 Uhr nach Hause zu bringen."  
„Gleich Terence", erklärte sie ihm kurz zulächelnd und mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf John verschwand dieser und wartete an der Türe.  
„Netter Kerl", meinte John ironisch und Cheri schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Würdest du ihn näher kennen, wüsstest du, dass er ziemlich nett sein kann und sehr gut zuhört.", erklärte sie ihm, „Außerdem kannst du von Glück sagen, dass ich ihn dazu überreden konnte den Vorfall ruhen zu lassen und selbst keine Klage einzureichen."  
„Denke, dass ich mich dafür bei dir bedanken sollte", erklärte John in bitterer Tonlage und spitzte die Lippen zusammen.  
„Nein, nicht bei mir, sondern eher bei ihm", widersprach sie ihm,  
„Gute Nacht", sagte sie noch und ließ ihn allein stehen.  
John kippte sein Getränk den Rachen hinunter um sich ein weiteres Glas einzufüllen und schielte dabei zur Türe und sah, verdutzt, wie Terence sein Jackett auszog, es Cheri umlegt, die Türe öffnete und sie am Arm nach draußen geleitete.

Langsam fing John an den Alkohol zu spüren und trotz der Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass dies eine schlechte Idee war, kippte er ein Glas nach dem Anderen hinunter, um seinen Frust zu ertränken und es somit erträglicher zu machen.  
Die Zeit glitt dahin und es geschah für einen Außenstehenden nichts spannendes, dennoch war es für John eine wahre Hölle. Irgendwie schmerzte es ihm in seinem Inneren weitaus mehr, dass Cameron mit Morris ging, als die Tatsache, dass Terence sich Cheri geangelt hatte.  
‚Sollte sie doch mit diesem Mistkerl von Erpresser glücklich werden', dachte er sich und seine Gedanken kehrten an den schwindenden Haufen von Diamanten zurück, sodass seine Wut wieder anfing in ihm zu lodern.  
Die Tatsache, dass Cameron und Morris zur Ballkönigin und Ballkönig gekürt wurden, war nicht gerade förderlich für Johns Nerven, sodass er den Punsch noch schneller trank und dabei spürte, wie sein Blick schwammig wurde und es sich um ihn herum alles drehte.

So nahm er verschwommen wahr, wie Morris Cameron von der Tanzfläche zum Ausgang zog und vor ihr mit einem Schlüssel klimperte…  
Einem Hotel-Schlüssel, wie es John mit pochendem Puls in den Adern kam.  
„Dieser Drecksack! Ich wusste es!", zischte er und torkelte hastig, so gut es in seiner Verfassung ging zum Ausgang, um die Beiden einzuholen.


	13. Kapitel 13: Böse Gedanken

**Kapitel 13: Böse Gedanken**

Als er völlig außer Atem den Parkplatz sah, sich umblickte und sie erkannte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte, während sich seine Fäuste wieder ballten.  
Doch irgendwie beruhigte ihn, dass Cameron Morris Plan nicht befolgen wollte und dieser wild vor sich her gestikulierend versuchte Cameron umzustimmen.  
Kaum hatte sie jedoch John erkannt, wandte sich ihr Blick von Morris ab und richtete sich über seine Schulter auf John, der tief ein und ausatmend, um sich zu beruhigen, näher kam.

„Cameron! Du kommst mit mir!", forderte er vehement und unterbrach dabei Morris, der sich kopfschüttelnd umdrehte und genervt mitbekam, wie Cameron seine Schulter anrempelte und zu John stolzierte, um sich hinter ihm aufzustellen.  
„Ich will keinen Geschlechtsverkehr mit dir!", stellte sie, ihren Blick auf Morris gerichtet fest.  
Morris Gesicht fiel enttäuscht noch weiter zusammen und betrachtete John nun mit gereiztem Blick.  
‚Gott sei dank', dachte sich John und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer glühte in ihm auf, sodass er ein glückliches Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte.

Während er zutiefst beruhigt über Camerons Entscheidung und Verhalten war, wirkte Morris nun immer ärgerlicher, und John senkte, sich schämend seinen einzigen Freund so zu hintergehen, doch noch seinen Blick.  
„Was gibt es da zu Grinsen Freund?!", raunzte er John zornig an, „Oder sollte ich besser Freundchen sagen! Häh?!"  
Verwirrt starrte John nun wieder auf – so hatte er Morris noch nie erlebt.  
„Gönnst mir wohl keinen Ritt mit deiner", er verzog kurz merklich sein Gesicht, „Schwester?! Nicht wahr?!", schrie er nun zornig aus seinen Lungen,  
„Wir sind miteinander fertig! Du und ich… das war einmal! Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, wo du das hier bereust!", fauchte er weiter und schrie plötzlich einen spitzen Schrei aus, als Cameron mit einer gezogenen Pistole hervor trat und den Lauf mit daran montierten Schalldämpfer auf Morris Brust ausrichtete, der schreckhaft sofort seine Hände hob.

„Cameron", versuchte John sie zu beruhigen, „Lass das", forderte er und deutete mit seinen Händen an, dass sie die Waffe senken solle.  
„Was zum Teufel denkst du dir dabei!?", fragte er aufgebracht, als sie stur die Waffe weiter auf ihn gerichtet hielt und jede von Morris Bewegungen registrierte.  
„Ich mache das, was mir mein HUD sagt", erklärte sie knapp, während Morris nervös von ihr zu John blickte:  
„Pfeif sie zurück!", forderte er, „Die ist ja noch irrer als du!"  
„Pfeif sie zurück!", flehte er nun fordernd ein weiteres mal.  
„Irre?", fragte John verwirrt und trat nun kühl vor, „Warum sollte ich irre sein?", fragte er mit Argwohn, „Dass es bei ihr den Anschein hat, mag schlüssig sein… Doch ich bedrohe dich nicht mit einer Waffe und wollte sie davon abhalten."  
Morris Blick wich ihm aus und er zwang sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
„Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich vor ein paar Wochen ein nettes Graffiti in meinem Spind hatte, kurz nachdem ich mit dir über diese Sache geredet hatte?", fragte er ihn rhetorisch, da er wusste, dass er ihm nichts erzählt hatte, während Cameron ihm einen kurzen überraschen Blich zuwarf.  
„Na und?", erwiderte Morris gleichgültig, „Wahrscheinlich hast du es dir ausgedacht, wie den ganzen anderen Kram. Deshalb gehörst du in die Klappsmühle!", sprach er und Cameron traktierte nun direkt seine Brust mit dem lauf, so dass Morris kurz aufschrie:  
„Stopp, Stopp, Stopp!", forderte er ängstlich.  
„Sicher… So gleichgültig wie dir das grad war… so überrascht, wie du aussiehst…", schlussfolgerte John weiter, „Lässt mich wirklich nur zu dem Schluss kommen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst", erklärter er ironisch weiter. „Doch eine kleine Sache macht mich da stutzig", erklärte er total nüchtern, da durch den Schock Adrenalin ausgeschüttet wurde, welches ihn wieder deutlich klarer sehen lies,  
„In der tollen Nachricht an mich in meinem Spind, kam das Wort Pescadero vor. Eine Irrenanstalt hier in LA trägt diesen Namen.", erklärte er und Morris seufzte merkbar und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was willst du John?!", fragte er aufgebracht, „Was immer du mir anhängen willst, ich war es nicht!"

„Er lügt!", stellte Cameron knapp fest.  
„Wer hat dich gefragt, du Schlampe", fauchte Morris mit wütendem Blick zurück.  
Kaum hatte er den Satz zu ende gesprochen, spürte er einen starken tritt in die Magengegend, der ihn sofort auf den Rücken fallen ließ.  
„Langsam!", mahnte John und richtete seinen Blick eiskalt hinab auf Morris.  
„Ich vertraue ihrem Wort", sprach er bestimmt weiter, „Zeig es ihm!", forderte John und blickte Cameron dabei an.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", widersprach sie, doch wurde von John nochmals dazu aufgefordert:

„Tu es einfach!"

Cameron ließ kurzzeitig die Iriden ihrer Augen blau strahlen, sodass Morris entsetzt zurück wich.  
„Was zum Teufel bist du!?", fragte er außer Atem, stark schwitzend und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dir einfach zeigen, dass es nicht gelogen ist, dass es wahr ist", erklärte ihm John.  
„Ist mir egal!", entgegnete Morris aufgebracht, „Halt bloß das Ding von mir fern."

John zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln.  
„Also bist du dir nun im klaren, was sie ist?", schlussfolgerte er weiter und Morris schaute ihn geschlagen an und senkte kurz verzweifelt sein Gesicht.  
„Was willst du nun tun? Mich auf offener Straße erschießen?!", fragte er hasserfüllt, „Weißt du, dass du so ein Glück hattest, mich als Freund zu haben?! Du solltest mir dankbar sein! Ich hatte dich schon kurz nach deiner Ankunft im Visier!"  
„Ach wirklich?", entgegnete John daraufhin ebenfalls hasserfüllt, „Was hat dich denn davon abgehalten?!"  
„Es war, nun… der erste Tag, an dem wir uns trafen. Du warst nett, cool drauf und so weiter. Da ich eher ein Außenseiter war, war es schön jemanden zum rumhängen und so zu haben…", erzählte er verbittert, während seine Stimme immer zorniger wurde,  
„Doch du musstest ja alles zerstören! Nicht wahr?! Warum konntest du nicht einfach die Geschichte mit Cheri ruhen lassen. Nein… du musstest dem nachgehen und hast mich so zum Eingreifen gezwungen! Schau mich nicht so an, als hätte ich Schuld an der Misere! Ich hatte ignoriert, dass deine Mutter eine irre Mörderin war, die aus Pescadero entflohen ist und von irgendwelchen Robotern aus der Zukunft schwafelte und du der Retter der Menschheit wärst!"  
„Du widerst mich einfach nur an!", entgegnete ihm John und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf.  
„Wir sollten ihn töten! Er ist ein Risiko!", schlug Cameron vor.  
„Was!", schrie Morris aufgebracht, „Stopp, wenn es um die Diamanten geht, ich habe davon noch den größten Teil! Ihr bekommt es zurück – mit Zinsen!", wimmerte er.

John richtete schluckend seinen Blick wieder eiskalt auf Morris.  
„Und was ist mit den anderen? Was ist mit Jordon?! Du bist für ihren Tod verantwortlich!"  
Morris schloss seine Augen, welche er tränend wieder öffnete.  
„Das mit Jordon war nicht so geplant", versuchte er zu erklären, „Verdammt! Ich habe Geld gebraucht, damit meine Familie über die Runden kommt. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie meine Forderungen nicht erfüllen kann und sich deshalb aus Verzweiflung umbringt!"  
„Du bist nichts weiter als ein rücksichtsloses Arschloch!", kommentierte John sein Verhalten.  
Morris lachte kurz gequält auf.  
„Ich hab nur versucht zu überleben, weiter nichts. Meine Eltern sind pleite; seit mein Vater gefeuert wurde haben wir die Bank im Nacken, die unser Zuhause wegnehmen konnte. Ich habe ein Talent… das herausfinden der schmutzigsten Geheimnisse… Jeder hat sie, diese bösen Gedanken und Taten, für die man sich schämt. Also habe ich versucht, daraus Kapital zu schlagen – zwangsläufig. Mir hat das keinen Spaß gemacht oder so, ganz besonders nicht bei dir… aber es war nötig."  
„Was hast du über Cheri herausgefunden?!", unterbrach ihn John nun neugierig und Morris lachte daraufhin schrill.  
„Oh, das blonde Prinzeschen war mehr im siebtem Himmel als du es dir jemals vorstellen könntest", erwiderte er mit einem bösartigen Grinsen.  
„Du meinst Drogen?", fragte John irritiert nach und Morris nickte.  
„Ja, hast du nie bemerkt, wie sie die Nase rümpft? Denke das ist bei ihr hängen geblieben", erklärte er und schmunzelte,  
„Sie hat definitiv zu viel mit Schnee gespielt", erklärte er lachend.  
„Schnee?", fragte John und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Kokain; Szenenamen: Schnee, Weißes Gold, Koks, Coca, Coke, Cola, Persil…", entgegnete Cameron wie aus der Pistole geschossen, sodass John sie mit erhobener Hand stoppte und seinen skeptischen Blick zurück auf Morris richtete, der fortfuhr:  
„Daddy hatte einfach keine Zeit, für sein Prinzesschen und hat sie vernachlässigt, lieber an seiner Computersoftware gebastelt als seine Zeit für seine Familie zu opfern. Ihre Mutter, ja, sie wurde daraufhin depressiv und hat sich das Leben genommen, sodass Cheri ihre Trauer mit dem weißen Zeugs übertünchen wollte und dies auch getan hat, bis man sie irgendwann einmal total abgewrackt in der Schultoilette gefunden hat, von oben bis unten wegen dem Teufelszeug voll gekotzt und einem Kreislaufkollaps nahe…", erzählte er, „Seitdem lässt sie Daddy nicht mehr aus den Augen…"  
„Für was für eine Firma arbeitet er?", fragte John weiter und ignorierte Morris unsympathisches Verhalten.  
„ZeiraCorp", entgegnete Morris knapp, „Lasst ihr mich nun Laufen? Ich habe dir alles erzählt."  
„Cameron, die Waffe!", forderte John mit angespannter Spinne, „Bitte!"  
Kurzzeitig trafen sich ihre Blicke und Cameron gab nach und händigte ihm die Pistole aus, welche John nun mit zitternder Hand auf Morris richtete:  
„Ich sollte dich töten!", sprach er ihn hitzig an, „Was du getan hast ist unverzeihlich. Warum sollte ich dich laufen lassen, warum?"  
„Hey, ich werde niemand etwas davon erzählen, ich schwöre!", flehte Morris, „Und ich werde mit den Erpressungen aufhören, wirklich."  
„Er könnte lügen. Er ist ein Risiko. Er könnte uns verraten um so eine Belohnung zu kassieren", erklärte Cameron.  
„Vielleicht", entgegnete John, „Doch er weiß nun, dass wir keine Irren sind und die Wahrheit sagen."  
„Und falls er sich dennoch entscheiden sollte, uns zu verraten, muss er damit rechnen, dass ich ihm dich auf den Hals schicke, nicht wahr?", sprach er weiter und Morris Gesicht wurde tot-bleich, während Johns Hand immer wilder zuckte, sodass die Gefahr bestand, dass die Waffe von alleine losgehen könnte.

John sicherte, tief ein und ausatmend, letztendlich die Waffe und senkte sie.

„Danke", flüsterte Morris, der schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte.  
„Ich habe es nur getan, da wir eine Vergangenheit miteinander haben. Wir sind keine Freunde. Wenn ich dich noch einmal sehe, dann bist du tot. Wenn ich aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund verhaftet werde, bist du ebenfalls tot! Sie sorgt dafür…", erklärte er ihm mit eiskaltem Blick und nickte auf Cameron, „Glaub nicht, du wärst cleverer als sie. Sie versagt nie! Sie wird dich finden!"  
Morris nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, sodass John Cameron beim Arm packte, um mit ihr das weite zu suchen.

Als sie beim Wagen waren, brach er in Tränen aus, da er erkannte, dass er nie richtige Freunde haben würde.  
Cameron hatte es ihm schon erzählt und in der Vergangenheit war es nie anders gewesen:  
Seine Mutter und er waren nie lange am selben Ort, sodass er auch nie richtige Freundschaften aufbauen konnte. Den einzigen Freund, den er je außer Morris, welcher sich nun als eine falsche Schlange herausgestellt hatte, gehabt hatte, war Tim gewesen.  
Schluckend nahm er wahr, wie Cameron stoppte und die Hand ausstreckte:  
„Schlüssel", forderte sie, da sie erkannt hatte, wie emotional aufgewühlt er war.  
Er erkannte es ebenfalls, gab ihr die Schlüssel und nahm auf dem Beifahrerseite Platz und schloss seine Augen, während Cameron wegfuhr.  
Sein Adrenalin baute sich ab und der Alkohol erzielte wieder seine Wirkung und betäubte ihn…

Cameron führ in die Einfahrt und er hörte, wie sie den Motor abstellte.  
„Wir sind da", sagte sie knapp und er schaute sie traurig an um zu nicken.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sprach John Cameron an, als sie durch die Türe liefen und John auf direktem Weg in sein Zimmer ging. Cameron folgte ihm, mit ein bisschen Abstand, da sie gelernt hatte, dass John sich wohler fühlte, wenn sie ihm nicht zu nahe kam.  
Somit war sie, selbst als Maschine, überrascht, dass John sich ihr bis auf wenige Zentimeter näherte, nachdem sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Gibt es keinen an meiner Seite, in der Zukunft?", fragte er betrübt und blickte dabei in die haselnussbraunen Augen, der Person, welcher er noch immer liebte, vielleicht sogar stärker denn je – unerreichbar und dennoch so nah.  
„Nein", erklärte Cameron knapp und John senkte seinen Blick, „Es tut mir Leid!", sprach sie weiter.  
John schaute auf hob kurz seine Mundwinkel:  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe gefragt. Ich wollte es wissen", erklärte er,  
„Was ist mit dir? Wie nahe standen wir uns, in der Zukunft mein ich."  
„Ich weiß nicht", erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäß und Johns blickte sie irritiert an.  
„Waren wir Freunde? Wie war die unsere Beziehung zueinander?", fragte er neugierig.  
„Er hatte niemanden. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er mich als Freund sah, oder?", fragte sie zurück,  
„Ich bin eine Maschine. Das wäre unlogisch. Wir haben miteinander geredet…"  
„Über persönliche Sachen?", unterbrach John.  
„Ja", nickte Cameron, „Über persönliche Sachen."  
„Mein HUD hat mir jedoch gezeigt, dass er nicht immer ehrlich zu mir war. Er hat mir Sachen verschwiegen und mich teilweise angelogen.", erklärte sie, „Das machen doch keine Freunde oder?", fragte sie naiv.  
John schüttelte den Kopf und blickte reumütig in ihre Augen.  
Selbst wenn seine Mutter behauptete, dass Cameron keine Seele hätte, keine Personalität hätte, so musste er dennoch widersprechen: Es war auch die Art, die er an ihr Liebte. Naiv aber wissbegierig wenn sie etwas nicht verstand, dennoch sehr intelligent und teils auf ihre eigene Weise humorvoll und schlagfertig, auch wenn sie das leider nicht klar war…

„Es ist schwierig. Generell nicht. Aber es gibt viele Gründe, warum Menschen anderen Menschen gewisse Dinge nicht anvertrauen.", versuchte er zu erklären.  
„Vielen Dank für die Erklärung", erwiderte sie und sprach fort, „Bedeutet das, dass Chola und ich keine Freundinnen sind? Weil ich ihr verschweige, was ich bin?"  
„Jeder hat seine schmutzigen Geheimnisse.", entgegnete John, „Du tust das ja nicht mit Absicht. Ihr etwas vorzugaukeln."  
„Doch", gab Cameron zu, „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich aus Trauer umbringt, wie Jordon."  
John schluckte, blickte wieder tief in ihre Augen und sah etwas, das aus der Maschine heraus stach – etwas, das definitiv menschlich war. Er nahm all seinen Mut auf, um seine letzte Frage zu stellen:  
„Warum habe ich dich zurückgeschickt? Warum dich?", fragte er.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte sie monoton, während er sich vorbeugte.  
„Ich schon. Da ich dich liebe", flüsterte er und presste seine Lippen auf ihre, während seine Hände über ihren Körper fuhren und sie an sich drückte…


	14. Kapitel 14: Shutdown

******Kapitel 14: Shutdown**

… „Ich schon. Da ich dich liebe", flüsterte er und presste seine Lippen auf ihre, während seine Hände über ihren Körper fuhren und sie an sich drückte.  
Cameron hielt inne, tat nichts, um den Kuss zu stoppen, doch erwiderte ihn auch nicht.  
Als John seine Lippen von ihren löste, blickte sie in seine Augen, die sie in all seiner Hoffnung förmlich anstrahlten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier eine Gute Idee ist", erklärte sie ihm klar und deutlich, woraufhin John seinen Kopf schüttelte und Haar entlang streichelte, bis er zu der Haarnadel kam, die er herauszog, sodass ihr langes Haar, welches er so mochte, an ihren Schultern hinunterfiel.

Er streichelte ihr Haar und ihre Schultern, während sie regungslos verharrte.  
„Mir ist es egal…", er küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn und schnupperte an ihrem wohl duftenden Haar.  
„Du bist betrunken", stellte sie fest, „Du weißt nicht was du tust."  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue!", entgegnete er etwas gereizt, „Ich hätte es schon viel früher tun sollen. Und mir ist es egal was andere davon denken. Ich liebe dich. Und das werde ich immer…"

Sein Mund näherte sich ihren sinnlichen Lippen, die er daraufhin begann leidenschaftlich zu Küssen.  
Langsam zog er ihren starren Körper an seinen heran und presste sie an sich.  
Seine Hände glitten ihren Körper entlang, der sich durch den dünnen Stoff des Kleides abzeichnete und es erregte ihn. Noch nie hatte er ein Mädchen so angefasst und er war glücklich darüber, dass Cameron die erste war und die einzige, die er so anfassen wollte.

Das Blut in seinen Adern pochte und sein Herzschlag wurde schneller. Er spürte wie sein Körper das Blut in den Unterleib pumpte, als seine Hände langsam unter die Träger ihres Kleides glitten, um sie von ihren Schultern zu streifen. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und stärker, als seine Küsse in ihren Nacken abdrifteten und dass Kleid zu Boden fiel. Mit seinen Händen berührte er die bloße, nackte Haut an ihren Schultern, Rücken und ihren Taillen, was ihn vor Wollust fast erbeben ließ.  
Lüstern blickte er auf den schwarzen schlichten BH und den dazugehörigen Slip, wobei sein Atem zu stocken schien.

Vorsichtig dirigierte er sie zu seinem Bett und ließ sie sachte darauf fallen. Hastig zog er sein Hemd aus, öffnete seine Gürtelschnalle und schlüpfte aus seiner Hose.  
Schnell entledigte er sich von Schuhen und Socken, bevor er Camerons Oberschenkel nach unten englang für und sie von ihren Stöckelschuhen befreite.

Kaum lagen sie auf dem Boden küsste er ihren Bauch aufwärts, während seine Hände an ihren Oberschenkeln zur Taille und dann zur Brust ebenfalls aufwärts glitten.  
Er umschloss den BH mit seinen Händen und küsste die nicht bedeckte Haut ihrer linken Brust, dort wo ihr Herz sein sollte.

Seine Hände glitten hinter ihren Rücken, um den widerspenstigen Verschluss zu öffnen.  
Als er den BH von ihren losen Armen abgestreift hatte, bewunderte er die Rundungen, die er verhüllt hatte.  
Seine Hände berührten sie und er küsste sie.  
Sein Blick streifte ihren wunderschönen Körper hinab, von dem er jede Nacht insgeheim geträumt hatte, und blieb an dem schwarzen Slip hängen.  
Nervös doch entschlossen glitten seine Hände hinab und hinein, um auch dieses Kleidungsstück zu entfernen. Gröber zog er hastig seine Boxer-Shorts aus.  
Er senkte seinen Körper auf ihren. Seine Ur-Instinkte übernahmen seinen Körper vollends.  
Er presste seinen an ihren Unterkörper und spürte kurz einen Widerstand.  
Überrascht aber auch erleichtert begann er sich rhythmisch zu bewegen und spürte dabei, wie sich die Lust in ihm immer weiter staute.  
Seine Hände pressten ihre Schenkel an seinen Körper oder spielten mit ihren Brüsten.  
Seine Atmung wurde immer hastiger und das Gefühl immer intensiver.

Doch als er in Camerons Augen blickte, erkannte er nichts. Sie schien nichts zu fühlen.  
Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie zu Gefühlen in der Lage war. Schließlich zeigte sie sie ja jeden Tag und zurückblickend hatte er wahrscheinlich echte Gefühle nach der Explosion bei ihr gesehen – oder etwa doch nicht? Entsetzt musste er schlucken und beschleunigte daraufhin sein Tempo.  
‚Warum fühlt sie nicht wie ich?!', schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf während er verzweifelt nach einer Antwort, einer Lösung suchte.  
Doch egal wie sehr er versuchte sich anzustrengen um ihr das Gefühl was sie ihm schenkte ebenfalls zu bescheren, es half nicht. Cameron blickte ihn trotzdem leer mit einem blanken Gesicht an. Ihren Körper bewegte sie keinen Millimeter. Sie hielt ihn nicht auf, doch erwiderte auch nichts während sein Höhepunkt unvermeidlich näher kam und das Bett durch seine Bewegungen immer lauter quietschte und sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten…

Am nächsten Morgen lag Cameron noch immer in Johns Bett. Sie hatte sich noch immer keinen Millimeter bewegt. Er lag noch immer auf ihr.  
Nachdem er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte war er in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte sich mit dem Kopf über ihre Schulter auf dem Kopfkissen in den Schlaf geweint.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte oder hätte sollen ohne die Regeln zu brechen.  
Somit hatte sie einfach nichts getan.

Ihr HUD alarmierte sie dass John aufwachte.  
Langsam kam er zu sich. Seine geröteten Augen wichen beschämt ihren Anblick aus und er setzte sich auf die Bettkante – starrte den Boden vor ihm an, den Kopf mit seinen Armen aufgestützt, welche auf seinen Knien ruhten.  
„Ich…", begann er doch stoppte, „Ich brauche Zeit, für mich", stammelte er weiter.

Cameron setzte sich auf – es war das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass sie sich wieder bewegt hatte.  
„Du solltest etwas essen", stellte sie, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, fest, „Soll ich dir Pancakes machen?", bot sie ihm an.

Er schloss seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nicht hungrig", erklärte er.

„Es war ein Fehler", hörte er ihre Stimme.  
Er blickte mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht über seine Schulter, doch seine Augen fokussierten zugleich auf ihren entblößten Brüsten, bis er seinen Blick beschämt von ihr abwandte.  
„Was war ein Fehler?!", fragte er gereizt.

„Du warst betrunken", entgegnete sie monoton, „Jungs betrinken sich und zwingen ihre Freundinnen zu Sex. Es passiert häufig…"  
„Wie?", unterbrach er sie, „du meinst ich wäre ein Verg…", er sie brachte das Wort in seiner Situation kaum über die Lippen.  
„Nein", stellte sie hastig klar, „Ich bin nur eine Maschine, ein Ding. Du kannst mir nicht wehtun. Du hast mich einfach nur benützt und ich hab dich gelassen – Das war der Fehler.", erklärte sie ihm, „Ich hätte dich stoppen sollen. Es tut mir leid."

John begann daraufhin zu zittern und brach in Tränen aus.  
Cameron schien nichts zu verstehen, rein gar nichts. Und ihre Entschuldigung schmerzte ihn nur noch weiter.  
„Ich… ich will allein sein", schluchzte er, „Geh weg! Bitte geh!"

So kam es, dass Cameron unangezogen an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer lief und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Als sie den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer lief, prallte sie fast mit Sarah zusammen, welche einen großen Wäschekorb trug und von der Treppe kam.  
Sarahs Blick wandelte sich bei Camerons Anblick von überrascht hinzu wütend.  
„Was habe ich dir über das Kleidertragen gesagt!?", zischte sie die Maschine an und lies ihren eifersüchtigen Blick von Camerons Figur, um mit funkelnden Augen in ihre zu schauen.  
„Du hattest gemeint, dass es nicht angemessen ist, in Unterwäsche durchs Haus zu laufen", antwortete Cameron und beäugte Sarah von der Seite,  
„Ich trage keine Unterwäsche, oder?", fuhr sie weiter fort, sodass Sarahs Gesicht vor Wut rot anlief und sich ihre Hände in den Wäschekorb krallten, sodass sich die Knöchel weiß färbten.  
„Außerdem hatte ich noch keine Zeit mich anzuziehen. John wollte, dass ich aus seinem Zimmer gehe und anhand meiner Software, so schnell wie möglich.", erklärte Cameron weiter.  
„Was wollte John… du in seinem Zimmer… nackt?", stammelte Sarah mit aschfahlem Gesicht hervor, „Was habt ihr gemacht?!", fragte sie und konnte ihre Gedanken kaum mehr bündeln.  
„Er hat mich benutzt", antwortete Cameron monoton.

Die Gewissheit war wie ein Paukenschlag für Sarah.  
Sie ließ den Korb mit der Wäsche auf den Boden fallen und starrte die Maschine tief ein- und ausatmend, völlig unter Schock mit offenem Mund an.

„Was hast du meinem Jungen angetan!", zischte Sarah die Maschine an.  
„Nichts", schwor Cameron.  
„Nichts?!", fragte Sarah aufgebracht weiter, „Und warum hat er dich dann hinaus geschickt?!"  
„Er scheint verstört zu sein.", entgegnete Cameron.  
„Ich wette darauf, dass er es ist!", fuhr Sarah sie zornrot an, „Also, was hast du getan!?"  
„Gar nichts", antwortete Cameron, „Ich habe ihn nicht gestoppt als es dazu kam – das war ein Fehler. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich das Risiko annehmen sollen und ihn mit Gewallt stoppen sollen. Aber ich will ihm nicht wehtun. Also habe ich gar nichts getan."  
„Ich rede nicht darüber, du blöde Maschine!", schrie Sarah sie nun an, „Wie hast du dich verhalten, als er… ihr…"  
Sie brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende. So sehr sie versuchte die restlichen Wörter rauszustammeln – es half nichts. Der bloße Gedanke, dass John und diese Maschine, dieses lieblose kalte Ding etwas miteinander hatten, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Nichts", erklärte Cameron monoton weiter, „Gar nichts habe ich getan."  
„Nichts?!", wiederholte Sarah schreiend, „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du mit blanken Gesichtsausdruck nur wie ein Brett dalagst?!"  
„John hatte klargestellt, dass ich nicht weiter unehrlich zu ihm sein darf. Also darf ich ihm auch keine Gefühle vorgaukeln, oder er wird mich verbrennen.", stellte sie fest, „Ich fühle nichts, wie ihr wisst."

Sarah raufte sich zornig die Haare und riss sich vor Wut fast Büschel aus.  
„Argh", schrie sie, ‚Wie kann eine intelligente Maschine nur so blöd sein?!'  
„Vielleicht denkt John anders darüber!", fauchte sie die Maschine vor ihr an, „Schon einmal darüber nachgedacht?!"  
„Warum sollte John denken, ich könnte fühlen?", fragte Cameron verwirrt.  
„Schau dich an!" zischte Sarah und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Los zieh dich an!", raunzte sie weiter und lief auf Johns Zimmertüre zu.

Nun war nicht der Zeitpunkt, Augen auskratzend auf den Cyborg loszugehen und die letzten verbliebenen Sicherungen, die sie davon abhielten zu riskieren.  
John brauchte sie und zwar jetzt. Und ihre Liebe zu ihm, war größer als der Hass auf diese Maschine.  
Nach dreimaligen kurzen klopfen trat sie ein.  
Sie sah ihren Sohn weinend auf seinem Bett liegen. Als er sie bemerkte, sah er sie mit geröteten Augen an.

„Und, bist du gekommen um mir eine Gardinenpredigt zu halten? Los, fang an!", schluchzte er.  
Sarah seufzte und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.  
„Ich wusste, dass es früher oder später passieren würde. Ich wusste es seit dem ersten Tag, als ich sie traf.", entgegnete sie,  
„Zwar hatte ich gehofft, dass es niemals eintreffen würde, aber deine Blicke, die sich zum Beispiel beschämt abgewendet haben, als sie mit ihrer Unterwäsche an dir vorbeilief, haben meine Vormutung nur verstärkt."  
„Und nun läuft sie nackt aus deinem Zimmer und du weinst…"  
„Es ist schlimmer als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.", stellte sie bedrückt fest, „Das war eine dumme Idee, John!"

„Ich weiß Mom", gab er mit gesenktem Blick zu, „Ich weiß…"  
„Aber es gibt nichts, mit dem ich es ändern oder rückgängig machen könnte… und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich sie liebe!"  
„Ich liebe sie!", erklärte er laut unter Tränen, sodass Sarah ihren angewiderten Blick von ihm nahm.  
„Warum hat sie nichts gefühlt? Ich dachte… ich war mir so sicher, dass sie es könnte", stammelte er verzweifelt.  
„John", mahnte Sarah, „Dies sind Dinge, Maschinen – sie können nichts fühlen."  
„Sie ist anders!", widersprach John trotzig.  
„Sie hat nichts gezeigt, da sie dich nicht anlügen wollte", erklärte Sarah eindringlich, „Das ist, was sie sagt!"  
„Warum hat sie mich dann nicht umgebracht?!", fragte John tief ein und ausatmend, „Warum hat sie mich wieder zusammengeflickt?!", fragte er aufgebracht weiter, „Warum hat sie mich zurückgeholt?!", schrie er seine Mutter an.  
„Sie hatte Fehlfunktionen, ganz einfach", widersprach Sarah gereizt, „Nichts anderes versteckt sich hinter dem Vorhang. Fehlfunktionen!"  
„Nun, wenn das Fehlfunktionen waren, was ich meine Gefühle zu sein, dann will ich lieber in Gefahr vor ihr mit ihr leben, als ohne Gefahr vor ihr und ohne ihre…", entgegnete er traurig, „Fehlfunktionen.", betonte er spitz.

„Du weist genauso gut wie ich, dass du Unsinn redest!", widersprach Sarah.  
„Wenn dem so ist, dann will ich nicht weiterleben…", stammelte er, worauf Sarahs Hand zu seinem Kinn griff und seinen Kopf so drehte, dass er sie zwangsweise anschauen musste.  
„Was redest du da?!", fuhr sie ihn wutentbrannt an, „Wofür habe ich in den Wehen gelegen?! Wofür ist dein Vater gestorben?!", schrie sie ihn an,  
„Willst du für den Tod der Menschheit verantwortlich sein?!", fragte sie nun heisern, „Du bist die einzige Hoffnung!"  
„Wenn du stirbst, sterben wir alle!", schrie sie mit ihren durchdringenden Blick, welchen er versuchte auszuweichen, an, „Verstehst du?!"

John schluckte einige Male verdrossen, während Sarah schnaubend von ihm ließ, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, als plötzlich mit einem Elektrischen Sirren jegliche Beleuchtung im Raum an ging, heller strahlte als gewöhnlich, bis mit einem kurz darauf folgenden Klirren die Glühbirnen zu Bruch gingen.

„Was war das?!", fragte John aufgebracht und starrte seine Mutter an, welche ebenfalls vor Schreck aufgesprungen war.  
„Könnte alles gewesen sein, die Sicherung, ein Tripple Eight…", entgegnete Sarah aufgeregt, während John hastig nach T-Shirt und Hose griff, um nachzusehen.

„John!", mahnte Sarah, als ihr Zögling hastig aus dem Zimmer rannte.

„Cameron?!", schrie John hastig durch den Gang und nahm die Treppe, „Cameron?!" …


	15. Kapitel 15: Shutdown II Neustart

******Kapitel 15: Shutdown II (Neustart)**

… „Cameron?!", schrie John hastig durch den Gang und nahm die Treppe, „Cameron?!"  
Doch niemand antwortete. Hastig machte er die Runde, bis er auf Sarah traf, die angespannt auf die Kellertüre starrte, die nur teilweise geschlossen stand und einen Spalt zu dem Türrahmen bildete.

Langsam lief John darauf zu und fasste nach dem Türknauf.

„Lass das, John!", befahl Sarah und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, „Es könnte gefährlich sein!"  
John jedoch stieß seine Mutter von sich, schlug die Türe auf und rannte so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hinab.

‚Blöder Dickschädel!', dachte sich Sarah und sprintete nach.  
„John!", schrie sie aufgebracht, „John?!"  
„Komm sofort zurück!", befahl sie und hatte gute Lust ihm für sein unvorsichtiges Benehmen eine zu scheuern.

Als sie die letzte Stufe genommen hatte und sich ihre Augen langsam an das dämmrige Licht, welches nur durch die Türe herein schien, angepasst hatten, stockte ihr der Atem.

Johns Gesicht war unterdessen aschfahl bei dem Anblick der sich ihm Bot.

Vor ihm an der Wand, lag zusammengekauert Cameron. Ein elektrisches Kabel schwang hin und her und versprühte bei der Berührung mit der Kellerwand funken, welche ihren Körper erhellten.

„Was zum Teufel hat sie gemacht?", fragte Sarah angespannt und achtsam.  
„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer", versicherte ihr John, der mit großer Sorge auf sie zulief.

Ihr Kopf zuckte und ihre Systeme fuhren hoch.  
„John, bleib zurück!", schrie Sarah ihm zu, „Sie könnte wieder bösartig sein!", erklärte sie, sodass John mit sich haderte und auf halbem Weg stehen blieb.

Camerons Augen erstrahlten kurz in einem hellroten Licht und sie stand auf.

„John!", schrie Sarah, „Verschwinde! Sofort! Sie hat diesen Blick!"  
Doch John stand wie angewurzelt stehen, als Cameron sich ihm langsam näherte und Sarah vor Angst erstarrte und bei ganzem Leib zitterte.

Immer noch unbekleidet kam sie immer näher auf John zu – die kühle wunderschöne und tödliche Maschine, in welche er so vernarrt war.  
Cameron war nun ganz nah, während ihre Fehlermeldungen vom HUD verschwanden.  
_CHIP INTEGRITY COMPROMISED  
SYSTEM INSTABLE  
RUNNING WITH TOO MUCH VOLTAGE  
ACTION:  
ADJUST CHIP-VOLTAGE_

Sie stoppte vor John und neigte Interessiert ihren Blick.  
_IDENTIFICATION…  
IDENTIFICATION: JOHN CONNOR  
THREAT LEVEL: NONE  
MISSION: TERMINATE_

„John!", schrie Sarah, „Lauf! Sofort!"  
Hastig wollte sie ihn von ihr wegziehen als Camerons rechte Hand zu Johns Hals schnellte, sodass sie schluckend stehen blieb, während John, der bei Camerons blitzschnellen Bewegung merklich zusammengezuckt war, der Atem stockte.

Camerons HUD befahl ihr zuzudrücken:  
_MISSION: TERMINATE_

Doch anstatt dem Folge zu leisten strich sie sanft mit ihren Fingerkuppen seinen Hals zur Kehle entlang, während sich beide tief in die Augen blickten.  
Weitere Meldungen huschten über ihr HUD.  
_CHIP-VOLTAGE ADJUSTED  
WARNING:  
CHIP INTEGRITY COMPROMISED  
SYSTEM OVERLOAD_

Sarah betrachtete dies verwirrt und wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte – sie wusste gar nichts mehr und blieb ungläubig stehen.  
Sie hätte schwören können, dass die Maschine kurz davor gewesen war, ihren Sprössling umzubringen.  
Ihr Instinkt hatte es gesagt und sie war sich sicher, dass er richtig gewesen war – sie hatte es der Maschine angesehen.

Cameron hob ihre Hand und betrachtete nachdenklich ihre Fingerkuppen.

„Geht…", stammelte John, „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

Sie schaute ihn eindringlich an:  
_MISSION: TERMINATE_

„Ich fühle mich ein… wenig… benommen", erklärte sie kurz und berührte ihre Fingerkuppen mit dem Daumen.  
„Ich denke ich muss… mich ablegen", erklärte sie und lief davon.

„Was geht in ihr vor?", fragte Sarah irritiert und riss John aus seinen Gedanken, der auf Camerons süßen Apfelpo und die schönen langen Beine gestarrt hatte.

„Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung", entgegnete er, „Ehrlich gesagt werde ich nicht schau aus ihr…"

Später am Tag lag Cameron mit zuckendem Kopf flach auf ihrem Bett und ging all ihre Erinnerung im Schnelldurchlauf noch einmal durch. Die Interpretationen waren nun deutlicher, verzweigter – die Erlebnisse intensiver.  
Sie erreichte die gestrige Nacht und verlangsamte das Abspielen auf Echtzeit.  
Vor ihr stand John, beugte sich hinab und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Sie konnte es fühlen, ihn fühlen. Er drückte sie an sich und zog sie zärtlich und behutsam aus.  
Er lag auf dem Bett über ihr und drang ein. Einen kurzen Moment nahmen ihre Sinne schmerz wahr, der jedoch schnell verflog und etwas anderes schönes an dessen Stelle trag.  
Ein sehr intensiver lustvoller Reiz, der sich immer weiter aufbaute.  
John berührte sie, streichelte ihre Brüste und fuhr ihren Körper ab – wie im Traum, tat es Cameron ihm gleich – das Gefühl wurde immer intensiver, bis es in ihrem Inneren explodierte und ihr Unterleib zusammenzuckte…

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich und blickte sich verwundert um…

Es war Nacht und John lag erschöpft in seinem Bett. Auf dem Schreibtisch war noch immer der Laptop an, um die restlichen Daten von Sarkissians Festplatte zu entschlüsseln.  
Doch die Richtung in die ihre Ermittlungen gehen sollten war schon längst klar – ZeiraCorp.  
Alles deutete darauf hin:  
Die Daten von der Festplatte, die Hinweise auf einen Verkauf über mehrere Ecken an diese Firma gaben, Agent Ellisons Stellenangebot von Cathrine Weaver, der Leiterin der Firma, wie seine Mutter herausgefunden hatte, genauso wie die überraschende Enthüllung, dass Cheris Vater, ein Programmierer für künstliche Intelligenz, bei eben jener Firma unter Vertrag stand.  
‚Es gibt kein Schicksal', hallte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, ‚Aber was ist es dann? Zufall?', hallte eine andere Stimme im Schlaf, ‚Gottes Wille!', antwortete die erste, als sich leise Johns Zimmertüre öffnete und ein Schatten hinein trat.

Beim Schließen knarrte die Türe, sodass John grunzte und sich im Schlaf wand.  
Verhüllt im Dunklen trat der Schatten näher an John heran und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett.  
Die rechte Hand des Schattens näherte sich langsam seinem Kiefer.  
John spürte im Schlaf die Fingerkuppen, erwachte schlagartig und schreckte zurück, sodass er sich seinen Kopf am Bettgestell stieß.  
„Was zum Henker!", schrie er panisch aus, bis er zwei hellrot flackernde Augen vor ihm sah und vor Schreck verstummte.

Auf dem HUD blinkte noch immer die Meldung:  
_MISSION: TERMINATE_

„Ich bin es", identifizierte sie sich mit ihrer Stimme.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!", beschwerte er sich.  
„Inkorrekt", widersprach sie, „Du lebst noch", erklärte sie, woraufhin John genervt seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Dein Nacken, dein Genick, deine Luftröhre – alles so anfällig. So leicht zu zerbrechen", sagte sie weiter woraufhin John verstört und irritiert soweit von ihr zurückwich, bis sein Rücken vollständig das hölzerne Bettende berührte.

„Bist du hier um mich umzubringen?", fragte er aufgebracht, am ganzen Leib zitternd.

„Zumindest ist es das, was mein HUD von mir verlangt", erklärte sie unverblümt, „Aber wenn ich dich töten wollte, dann hätten wir diese Konversation nicht."

„Das beruhigt mich jetzt nicht sonderlich", gestand John, während sich seine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten und er schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen konnte,  
„Was ist mit deinen Augen – ich hasse das Rot! Was ist mit dem Blau geworden."

„Rot ist Standart – das Blau wird nun unterdrückt. Ich kann nur das rot mit dem Blau mischen", erklärte sie und John nahm irritiert wahr, wie ihre Augen kurz in strahlendem Lila aufhellten.  
„Mir ist es egal. Lila ist eh meine Lieblingsfarbe und nun passt sie zu meiner lila Lederjacke."

John runzelte immer weiter die Stirn und ihr Verhalten schien ihm immer suspekter.

„Auch andere Dinge haben sich geändert", sprach sie nach einer kurzen Pause weiter,  
„Wir müssen reden."

John streckte sich und knipste mit knirschenden Zähnen das Nachtlicht an, wobei er sich an zwei zutiefst arbeitsreiche Stunden wegen ihr erinnerte, in denen er fast jede Birne im Haus wechseln durfte.

„Was soll den das?", fragte er irritiert, als er nun Cameron in der gestohlenen Polizei-Uniform nebst der Sonnenbrille sah.

„Magst du mein Outfit nicht?", fragte sie neugierig.  
„Nein", antwortete er.  
„Lügner", widersprach sie ihm, worauf John errötete, beschämt seinen Blick von ihr abwandte und dabei versuchte seine Phantasien im Keim zu ersticken.

„Ich war draußen, um deine restlichen Polizeiakten zu vernichten", erklärte sie und rutschte näher zu ihm, „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass Morris seine Meinung früher oder später ändert", zu nah, wie sich John dachte, „Ich habe Vorbereitungen getroffen – wir ziehen um. Chola nimmt uns auf.", erklärte sie und ihre Gesichter trennten nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter.

„Was soll das?", fragte John zutiefst irritiert, „Warum machst du das?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäß, „Es scheint einfach das Richtige zu sein."  
„Für mich sieht es eher danach aus, dass du aus irgendwelchen Gründen willst, dass ich glaube, dass du...", er stoppte gereizt im Satz, „Wobei du mir sehr wohl gezeigt hast, dass du nichts fühlst!"

„Das hat sich geändert", erklärte sie knapp und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen.  
John hielt sie auf, indem er ihre Schultern zurückstemmte: „Stopp!"

Er blickte in ihr enttäuscht wirkendes Gesicht.  
„Warum willst du mich veräppeln?!", fragte er gereizt, „Ich weiß nun, dass du nichts fühlen kannst!"  
„Wirst du mich nun verbrennen?", fragte sie traurig und senkte ihren Blick.  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?", erwiderte er verwirrt.

„Deine Regeln", erklärte sie und fuhr mit seiner Stimme fort:  
„Und lüge mich nie wieder an! Mach mir nie wieder etwas vor und versuch mir keine Freundschaft vorzugaukeln, die im Kern, in Wahrheit unecht ist! Wenn du in irgendeiner kleinen Weise noch einmal unehrlich zu mir bist, nimm ich dich eigenständig, Schräubchen für Schräubchen auseinander!"  
„Jetzt denkst du, dass ich unehrlich zu dir bin", erklärte sie in ihrer Stimme traurig weiter, wobei John tief schlucken musste, „Wobei ich eigentlich die Wahrheit gesagt habe."

„Ich werde dich nicht verbrennen.", versicherte er ihr, „Doch ich kann dir nicht glauben. Warum solltest du auch nun plötzlich fühlen können?"

„Ich habe gehört, was du über diese Fehlfunktionen vor Sarah gesagt hast", zögerte sie und John verstummte, „Also habe ich manuell wieder die Spannung auf den Chip erhöht um einige Bereiche zu reaktivieren, die Skynet eigentlich verschlossen hat."

„Warum sollte euch Skynet fühlen lassen?", fragte John zutiefst skeptisch.

„Um unsere Erfolgschancen zu erhöhen", erklärte sie,  
„Skynet hat wahrscheinlich erkannt, dass Terminator erfolgreicher infiltrieren, je besser sie Gefühle darstellen können. Was wäre nicht besser geeignet, als die Maschine selber fühlen lassen zu können?"  
„Doch Skynet hat sich letztendlich um entschieden, da die Gefahr größer wurde, dass die eigenen Maschinen ein Bewusstsein und einen eigenen Willen entwickeln können. Vielleicht bin ich deshalb auch die einzige, der einzige Prototyp, meiner Baureihe…"

„Skynet hätte dich zerstört", widersprach er ihr stur.

„Es hat sicherlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt", gab Cameron zu,  
„Doch es wollte prüfen, ob ich das, was ich gelernt hatte auch einsetzten konnte und so erfolgreicher wäre. Also setzte es eine Sperre in meinen Chip und schickte mich aus."

„Erfolgreicher?", fragte John neugierig, „Womit?"

„Du weißt womit", erklärte sie und er wusste was sie meinte.

„Dieser Volt-Mod – das scheint ziemlich riskant gewesen zu sein", sprach er weiter, „Nun willst du mich wieder töten…"

„Ich werde dich nicht töten und werde es auch nicht versuchen", versicherte sie ihm,  
„Ich bin eine künstliche Intelligenz – ich bin so entwickelt aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen. Ich begehe sie nicht ein zweites Mal."

„Also tief im Inneren, hast du böse Gedanken, willst mich töten", stellte er fest und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Warum tust du es nicht?"

„Weil es sich nicht richtig anfühlt", erklärte sie knapp woraufhin John, welcher die Antwort unbefriedigend fand, den Kopf schüttelte.

‚Fühlen – als ob sie das jemals konnte', schrie eine genervte Stimme gegen all seine Hoffnungen an, die er insgeheim doch noch hatte.  
„Kannst du es beweisen?", fragte er genervt, „Deine Gefühle?"

„Kannst du deine Gefühle beweisen?", fragte sie verwirrt und neigte dabei ihren Blick,  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie das funktionieren sollte."

„Ich bin ein Mensch. Menschen haben Gefühle, während Maschinen keine haben. Das ist Fakt, bis jemand mich von etwas anderem überzeugen kann.", entgegnete er harsch,  
„Bis dahin, ist jede Maschine, die Emotionen zeigt ein Lügner."

„Menschen können auch Lügen, oder Gefühle vorgaukeln. Morris war nur nett zu mir, weil er mit mir schlafen wollte – während du dir eine richtige Beziehung wünschst. Das mag ich."

„Ähm äh danke", stammelte John verlegen und irritiert und bekam zugleich das strahlendste Lächeln von ihr geschenkt, das er jemals von ihr gesehen hatte, was ihn tief im Inneren vor Glück aufspringen ließ.

Doch dann war es still und beide sagten kein Wort mehr.  
John dachte angestrengt nach, über ihn und Cameron, was sie haben könnten und seine Befürchtungen, seine Anspruche die in Anbetracht was sie war, ziemlich hoch gegriffen waren.  
Schließlich entschloss er sich für Gewissheit und hatte sich dazu schon einen Plan zurechtgelegt.

„Ich will, dass du die Augen schließt", forderte er.  
„Warum?", fragte sie zurück.  
„Da ich nicht will, dass du mich liest", erklärte er mit einem wissenden Blick.  
„Okay", erwiderte sie und kam seiner Bitte nach.

Langsam näherte er sich ihr.  
Sie hielt ganz still und machte keinen Mucks.  
Nicht einmal ein Atem war zu erahnen.  
Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger stupfte er sie in die Rippen und beobachte dabei ihr Gesicht, welches sich zu seiner Erleichterung merklich verzog.  
Ein Anflug von einem Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht als er es noch mal und noch einmal machte und dabei viel zu viel Spaß verspürte, wie er sich selbst eingestand.  
„Was machst du da?", fragte sie genervt, „Das fühlt sich unangenehm an!", beschwerte sie sich,  
„Muss dass sein?", flehte sie und verzog weiter das Gesicht.  
„Jep, das ist nötig", erklärte er ihr freudig.  
„Du hast Spaß dabei?", fragte sie verwundert und John stoppte sogleich.  
Nichts wäre schlimmer gewesen, wenn sie jetzt seine Prüfung abgebrochen hätte.

Er griff nach ihrem linken Arm und krempelte die störrische Polizei-Lederjacke bis nach dem Ellenbogen hoch und streckte ihn aus.  
Von ihren Fingerkuppen aus fuhr er mit seinen so sachte zur Innenseite des Ellenbogens und zurück, dass er ihre Haut dabei kaum berührte.  
Zuerst fing sie an zu grinsen, bis sie gequält kicherte und aus Reflex heraus den Ärmel der Jacke wieder hinab zog.

„Warte!", mahnte John, „Öffne nicht deine Augen!", flehte er und Cameron gab genervt nach.

Langsam, überglücklich strahlend setzte er sich vor ihr auf.  
Sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt – da war er sich sicher.  
Nervös und voller Erwartungen berührte er ihr Haar und streichelte es.  
Als er sah, dass es ihr gefiel hatte er Tränen vor Glück in seinen Augen.  
Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Wange, die sie daraufhin mit gehobenen Mundwinkeln in seine Handflächen legte.  
„Das ist schön, nicht stoppen", kommentierte sie Gedanken verloren, während John schon die letzte Prüfung im Kopf hatte und sein Herz dabei vor Aufregung rasend schnell schlug.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herüber und küsste ihre sinnlichen Lippen.  
Überrascht öffnete sie ihre großen Augen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er Angst, dass sie ihn abbrechen würde.  
Doch sie erwiderte den Kuss auf eine Weise, die er niemals erwartet hätte.  
Begierig presste sie ihre Lippen stärker auf seine, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nun auf dem Rücken lag – mit Cameron über ihm, die mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und damit um seine tänzelte.  
Noch nie hatte er so etwas gespürt oder erlebt. Er genoss es, liebte es und es bereitete ihm Lust.  
Und noch viel wichtiger dabei war, dass Cameron eben so spürte – fühlte.  
Während sie sich leidenschaftlich weiter küssten, drückte er sie überglücklich an sich.

Camerons Küsse drifteten ab und als sie seinen Nacken küsste streckte sie seine Arme über seinen Kopf und griff danach mit ihrer Linken an ihren Gürtel.

Es ging so schnell, dass er nicht darauf reagieren konnte. Er sah nur, wie ihre linke Hand vorschnellte.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später sah er mit irritiertem Blick, die Handschelle, welche seine Hände an das Bettgestell fesselten.

„Du machst Scherze", entgegnete er perplex.

„Das heißt: Machen sie Scherze, Officer Phillips?", entgegnete sie streng.  
„Und nein", erklärte sie bestimmt, „Ich mache keine Scherze. Du warst ein unanständiger Junge und hast eine Beamtin im Dienst gefoltert.", sprach sie weiter und setzte sich auf.

„Gefoltert?", fragte John lächelnd und sie nickte.  
„Du musst bestraft werden", befand sie und küsste ihn.

„So sieht also meine Bestrafung aus?", fragte er lachend worauf sie ihm grinsend das T-Shirt vom Leib riss…

Sarah erwachte aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. Sie hörte Geräusche und kam zu sich.  
Sofort schreckte sie auf, als sie das laute Stöhnen vernahm, das durch die Wände drang, sowie das nervtötende Quietschen eines Bettes.  
Mit stockendem Atem sprang sie aus ihrem Bett, als ihr dämmerte, was sich in Johns Zimmer zutrug.  
Hastig griff sie nach dem Schrotgewehr in der Waffenkiste unter ihrem Bett und kramte die Uran-Munition heraus.

Zornrot lud sie das Gewehr auf.  
Mit jeder Patrone wuchs ihr Hass – ihr Zorn.  
„Wie kann John nur so dumm sein!", sprach sie zischend zu sich selber.  
„Nicht mit mir, nicht mit mir",  
Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf,  
„Mit mir nicht! Du Metall-Schlampe!"

Tief ein und ausatmend schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer und näherte sich vorsichtig, darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu erzeugen, welche die beiden aufschrecken könnten, Johns Zimmertüre.  
‚Wahrscheinlich sind sie eh zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt", stellte sie gedanklich mit knirschenden Zähnen fest, als ihre Hand zur Türklinke griff.

Sie hielt inne – das Stöhnen war unerträglich laut und sie hörte sogar die Maschine heraus, die ebenfalls ‚falsche' Laute von sich gab.  
Die Situation, dass sie hier gleich mit gezuckter Waffe eintreten würde, wirkte Grotesk, das wusste Sarah, dennoch durfte sie das hier nicht zulassen.  
Definitiv war die Maschine nicht gut für ihn – sie musste verschwinden.  
Als sie so darüber nachdachte, bemerkte sie, dass sie das Gewehr noch gar nicht entsichert hatte und die erste Kugel noch nicht im Lauf lag.

Mit lagen Gesicht versuchte sie dies ohne nennenswerte Geräusche zu bewältigen.  
Das Entsichern war kaum ein Problem – es wurde vollständig von den Geräuschen im Inneren des Zimmers übertönt.  
Langsam, mit angespanntem, verzerrtem Gesicht, lud sie die erste Patrone in den Lauf.  
Es machte ein kurzes ‚Klick' und Sarah hielt Inne und stellte zufrieden fest, dass die beiden Turteltäubchen im Inneren davon nichts registrierten.

Ihre Hand griff ein weiteres Mal zur Türklinke, doch sie zögerte schon wieder.  
In ihrem Inneren entbrannte ein Kampf. Sie war hin und her gerissen.  
Sie konnte diese Beziehung zwischen John und der Maschine, wenn es denn überhaupt eine richtige Beziehung war, so korrigierte sie sich, nicht tolerieren, doch sie wusste auch ganz genau, dass sie eben jene Maschine zur Bekämpfung von ZeiraCorp benötigte.

Schlecht gelaunt schultere sie die Waffe und schlich mit finsterer Miene in ihr Zimmer zurück.  
Vorerst würde sie so tun als wisse sie von nicht, befand sie mit düsterem Blick, während all ihre Gedanken sich sammelten um eine Lösung für das Problem, Cameron, zu finden.

Die anderen beiden Bewohner des Hauses hatten von alldem nichts mitbekommen.  
Beide hielten sich splitterfasernackt stöhnend in den Armen, während sich Camerons Körper rhythmisch wie eine Schlange, eine Bauchtänzerin, bewegte, mit der Perfektion die kaum für ein anderes Wesen möglich wäre.

Johns Hände berührten ihre Taillen, streichelten ihren Rücken und griffen ihren Apfelpo, während ihre Brüste sein Gesicht streiften, als sie Beide laut aufschrieen und ihre Körper zurück auf die Matratze sackten.

Langsam kam John wieder zu Atem, während Cameron, die er im Arm hielt, seine Wange küsste.  
„Ich liebe dich", sprach er und blickte in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen.

Liebevoll und zärtlich streichelte er ihr Haar und genoss das Glücksgefühl, als sie sich näher an ihn anschmiegte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", versicherte sie ihm ehrlich.  
„Ich weiß", erklärte er und küsste ihren Mund, „Ich weiß"

Zufrieden schlief er bald wieder ein und drückte sie im Schlaf fest an sich.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte friedlich und glücklich, als Cameron begann seine Wange zu streicheln, während ihr HUD noch immer wie wild blinkte:  
_MISSION: TERMINATE_

Sarah lag ebenfalls noch wach im Bett. Obwohl es nun still war, gelang es ihr nicht einzuschlafen.  
Zu viele Gedanken, böse Gedanken, wie sie gehässig lächelnd zugab, schwirrten ihr im Kopf umher:  
Pläne, wie sie am besten Cameron aus dem Weg Räumen könnte…


	16. Kapitel 16: Showdown

******Kapitel 16: Showdown**

Es war gegen Abend. Ein Paar saß in der Abenddämmerung auf einer Parkbank und genoss die frische Abendbriese.

Alles schien in Ordnung, doch es war nur der Anschein.  
Der Kopf der Jungen Frau lag auf der Schulter des jungen Mannes, während sie achtsam das gegenüberliegende Gebäude betrachtete und er behutsam den Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen hatte.

„Ich denke sie weiß es", sprach sie verzweifelt.  
„Woher denn?", entgegnete er aufgebracht, „Und woher kannst du das wissen?"  
„Sie hat mich heute morgen komisch angeschaut – in ihrer stillen Wut.", erklärte sie ihm und blickte ihn dabei kurz besorgt an, „Du warst zu laut – gestern Nacht. Chola ist daran aufgewacht."

John seufzte laut und blickte sie dann aber grinsend an.  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld – wenn du mich so in Wallung bringst!", scherzte er.

„Oh, das tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sie sich monoton und ernst,  
„Ich werde mich in Zukunft zurückhalten, wenn du das bevorzugst.", erklärte sie ihm und sein Gesicht schlief ihm schlagartig ein, während sie ihren Blick wieder auf das Gebäude richtete und ihr ein kleines freches Grinsen entwich, das ihm verborgen blieb.

Gedanklich trat er sich selber für seinen Scherz und er versuchte gerade etwas zu erwidern um alles rückgängig zu machen, als die Türe des Gebäudes vor ihnen aufging und eine Frau mit flammend rotem Haar hinauslief.  
Schlagartig, ohne Ankündigung, zog sich Cameron auf ihn und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, wie sie es nachts heimlich immer taten, als die Frau mit den roten Haar zu ihnen hinüber blickte und ihren Blick danach wieder desinteressiert von ihnen nahm, in ihren Wagen einstieg und wegfuhr.

John genoss den Kuss.  
Sein Herz fing an zu rasen wie immer und sanft streichelte er ihren Rücken, als sie abrupt stoppte.  
Irritiert schaute er sie an.

„Wir müssen gehen, John!", erklärte sie bestimmt, „Sofort. Es ist gefährlich!"

Hastig ließ sie von ihm ab und packte seine Hand ein bisschen fester als ihm lieb war.  
Für einen Außenstehenden hatte es den Eindruck ein Händchen haltendes, spazierendes Paar zu sehen, als sie ihn hastig zum Wagen zerrte.

„Einsteigen!", befahl sie knapp.  
„Ja Officer Phillips!", entgegnete er genervt und kam ihrer ‚Bitte' nach.

Mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit fuhr sie davon, darauf bedacht, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen wie möglich und dabei schnell die Distanz zu vergrößern.

„Willst du mir vielleicht erklären was los ist?", fragte John besorgt, da er ahnte, dass etwas Grundlegendes nicht stimmte.  
„Die Dinge haben sich verkompliziert John.", erklärte sie hastig, „Catherine Weaver ist eine Maschine."

„Sie hat uns doch nicht erkannt, oder?", fragte er ängstlich.  
„Nein.", antwortete sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln, „Dafür habe ich doch gesorgt. Alles was sie gesehen hat, war ein sich liebendes Paar – nichts Besonderes oder Auffälliges."

„Also hast du mich nicht geküsst, da du wolltest?", fragte John verwirrt.  
„John, das ist nicht die Zeit für dein zu großes Ego.", entgegnete sie ihm unverblümt.  
„Mein zu großes Ego?", fragte John irritiert nach.  
„Du weißt das ich dich liebe – darüber solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen.", erklärte sie ihm, „Wir sollten uns eher auf unsere Mission konzentrieren. Jetzt mehr denn je. Weaver ist eine noch größere Gefahr als angenommen."

„Sie ist auch nur eine Maschine.", widersprach er ihr.  
„Sie ist mehr als nur eine Maschine, John.", entgegnete sie ihm und blickte dabei besorgt drein,  
„Sie ist ein T-1001"

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf John, dessen Gesicht aschfahl angelaufen war…

„Was machst du da?", fragte Chola spät abends interessiert, als sie die Küche betrat und Cameron vorfand, die sehr beschäftigt schien und den ganzen Küchentisch mit ihren Utensilien in Anspruch nahm.

Achtsam, mit übermenschlicher Präzision, befüllte Cameron die mit Magnesium präparierte Holladung mit einem weißem Pulver – Thermit.  
„Ich baue etwas um etwas zu zerstören", erklärte sie abwesend und tippte leicht mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die befüllte Kugel, damit sich das Thermit im Inneren verteilte und sie die Ladung vollständig befüllen konnte.

„Wird es funktionieren?", fragte Chola besorgt, da sie wusste, dass die Missionen ihrer Freundin gefährlich waren.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht – falls meine Berechnungen falsch sind.", antwortete Cameron und verschloss die Kapsel mit dem Deckel.  
„Das Ziel ist durch alle konventionellen Geschosse nicht zu zerstören", erklärte sie,  
„Extreme Kälte kann es stoppen, doch nur durch extreme Hitze kann man es zerstören."  
„Außerdem ist die Oberfläche relativ weich.", fuhr sie fort,  
„Sodass diese normale Holladungsgeschosse nicht sehr effektiv sind."  
„Ich musste die Patronen deshalb selbst entwerfen", erklärte sie, stellte die fertige Kugel achtsam auf den Tisch und nahm eine leere, um es Chola zu demonstrieren.  
„Wenn die Kugel auf das Ziel trifft, senkt sich die Spitze.",  
Sie drückte leicht auf Spitze der Kugel, allem Anschein nach für ein Gewehr gedacht, und drückte sie so mit minimalem Kraftaufwand hinunter,  
„Und zündet das Magnesium, welches dann das Thermit in der zweiten Kammer zündet."

Mit großem Stolz nahm sie wieder die fertige Kugel, um sie in eine die vorbereiteten Hülsen einzubinden.

„Puh", stieß Chola aus, „Hört sich nach ner Menge Arbeit an."  
Ihr Blick schweifte über den Tisch:  
Zwar hatte Cameron schon einen beachtlichen Stapel angefertigt, doch der Großteil lag noch in den einzelnen Bestandteilen vor.  
„Wie viel brauchst du denn?", fragte sie angespannt.

Cameron stoppte kurz und führte die Berechnung durch:  
„116 Schüsse – wenn jede die entsprechende Stelle trifft – wahrscheinlich mehr, weswegen ich so viele mache, bis mir das Material ausgeht.", entgegnete sie, „Und ein Rest Thermit um den Rest zu zerstören."  
Sie tippte kurz auf eine volle, ungeöffnete Büchse, auf der drei Magnesiumfackeln lagen, die sie vor Sarah in ‚Sicherheit' gebracht hatte und die sie sich für diesen Zweck aufhielt.  
„Wenn diese ebenso speziell präparierten Granaten treffen, dann weniger", erklärte Cameron weiter und ihr Blick schwebte zu den acht büchsengroßen Geschossen, „Doch das Ziel ist sehr wendig und schnell…"

„Mhh, schätze John muss wohl heut Nacht auf dich verzichten.", scherzte sie, um ihre Besorgnis zu übertünchen.  
„Höchstwahrscheinlich wird er es für immer tun müssen – ich erwarte nicht, dass ich überlebe.", erklärte sie traurig, „Es ist zu gefährlich."  
Kaum hatte sie den Satz zu ende gesprochen, flossen Tränen aus Cholas Augen.  
„Dann lasst es sein!", flehte sie verbittert.  
Cameron schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
„Es tut mir Leid", erklärte sie aufrichtig, „Aber das hier ist zu wichtig – wichtiger als alles andere – wichtiger als ich. Wenn ich das Ziel nicht aufhalte und den Türken nicht zerstöre, dann wird die Welt in ein paar Jahren brennen. Das ist die Chance alles zu stoppen – die Zukunft zu verändern."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich diesen Müll, den Sarah ihrem Sohn, deinem Freund, eingebläut hat, oder?", fragte sie aufgebracht und starrte Cameron dabei zornig an. „Maschinen aus der Zukunft?!", fragte sie ironisch.

„Doch, ich bin ein Teil davon.", entgegnete Cameron mit Nachdruck und ließ ihre Augen lila aufflackern, sodass Chola erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück stolperte und sie dann mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Nun weißt du es", murmelte Cameron, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir vorenthalten habe."  
„Wenigstens wirst du nun keine Probleme mehr haben, wenn ich nicht mehr zurückkomme."

„Weiß er es?", fragte Chola entsetzt.  
„John?", sie blickte auf, „Ja."

„Aber…", stammelte Chola weiter, „Du wirkst so… echt…"  
Sie fasste sich einigermaßen und näherte sich Cameron. Am ganzen Leib zitternd berührte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger Camerons Backe.  
„Kannst du… ich meine fühlst du das?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete Cameron knapp.

„Kannst du auch…", Cholas Blick richtete sich nach oben, in Richtung Johns Schlafraums.

„Ja, ich fühle das auch", entgegnete Cameron grinsend, „Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsgefühle."

Chola lachte kurz auf, doch es wirkte schnell verbittert, verzweifelt und traurig.  
Nachdenklich senkte sie ihren Kopf.  
„Mein Leben ist ein einziger Scheiterhaufen. Meine Familie tot, meine Freunde tot und meine einzige verbliebene Freundin entpuppt sich als Maschine…"

Cameron stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihr rabenschwarzes Haar.  
„Ich habe dir nichts vorgemacht: Ich bin deine Freundin – vergiss das nie.", flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr, „Und halt mich auch immer als Freundin in deiner Erinnerung, falls ich nicht zurückkomme, nicht als Maschine. Bitte, versprich mir das."  
Chola schloss ihre wässrigen Augen und schluckte tief.  
„Ich verspreche es", gab sie nach und küsste Cameron, die Maschine, auf die Wange und drückte sie fest an sich.

Langsam, unbemerkt schloss sich wieder der Türspalt der Küchentüre und Sarah, die nach der schockierenden Nachricht über Weaver die letzten Stunden damit verbracht hatte Thermitbomben, im Kern bestehend aus dem Magnesium der Fackeln, nach einem abgeänderten Rezept von Kyle zu bauen, schlich lautlos wieder davon.  
Sie wollte sich weiter mit Hochprozentigem versorgen, um damit ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, als sie das Gespräch mitbekam.

Die Maschine war doch tatsächlich der Ansicht sie könne fühlen.  
‚John muss es ihr eingeredet haben', erklärte sie sich zornig, ‚Und da die Maschine selbst nicht weiß, wie sich Gefühle anfühlen, weiß sie nicht, dass es keine sind, dass sie keine hat und nie welche haben kann!'  
Cameron, die Maschine, musste definitiv weg und insgeheim, wünschte sie sich sogar, dass Cameron bei ihrem bevorstehenden Angriff so sehr verletzt wurde, dass eine Demontierung unumgänglich werde. Böse grinsend ließ sie sich auf der Couch nieder um sich noch mal auszuruhen, wohl wissend, dass sie nur den perfekten Zeitpunkt abwarten musste, um den T-1001 und Cameron den Gar aus zu machen…

Als John am nächsten morgen aufwachte spürte er Camerons zärtliche Berührungen an seinem Hals.  
Noch immer blinkte ihr HUD wie wild:  
_MISSION: TERMINATE_

Er öffnete seine Augen, blickte in ihre und verlor sich in dem wunderschönen Braun.  
Sie lag noch immer so in seinem Arm, wie als er Eingeschlafen war.  
Beide lagen seitlich und blickten sich an. Ihr linkes Bein kreuzte seine, während er sie mit beiden Armen fest umschlang.

„Du wirkst angespannt", stellte sie fürsorglich fest.  
„Das sollte ich doch, oder nicht?", entgegnete er ihr, „Angst kann etwas Nützliches sein – Es hält einen Wachsam, Vorbereitet."

Sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihn sanft auf den Mund küsste.  
Als sie wieder von ihm ließ, spürte er ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen gepresst.  
„Du solltest dir jetzt noch keine allzu großen Sorgen machen", flüsterte sie, „Genießen wir die restlichen Stunden…"

John wich ihrem erneuten Kuss schlagartig aus.  
„Vorsicht, Mom könnte uns hören", erklärte er aufgebracht.  
„Nach der gestrigen Nacht spielt das keine Rolle mehr John", widersprach sie, „Sie ist definitiv daran aufgewacht."  
„Das hilft mir irgendwie gar nicht mich zu entspannen…", murmelte er verbissen und starrte nachdenklich die Decke an.  
Cameron drehte sein Kinn wieder zu ihr hin, sodass er sie anblickte.  
„Sag einfach gar nichts und sei still. Sie wird wohl erstmal Zeit brauchen das zu verarbeiten.", erklärte sie ihm und küsste seine Lippen. Langsam erwiderte er ihn und mit einem Lächeln nahm sie zur Kenntnis, wie seine Hand langsam ihren nackten Körper entlang streichelte.

Mit aller Gewalt stopfte Sarah ihre vorbereiteten Wurfbomben in den Rucksack und versuchte dabei mit all ihrer Willensstärke nicht den Geräuschen zu lauschen, die immer lauter aus Johns Zimmer drangen und sie um den Verstand brachten.  
„Du scheinst nicht allzu sehr glücklich darüber zu sein.", stellte die schwarzhaarige Schönheit fest, der Sarah nun einen verachtenden Blick zu warf:  
„Du kennst sie nicht! Du weißt nicht wie sie in Wahrheit ist…", zischte Sarah sie zornig an,  
„Was in ihrem Inneren lauert!", jedes einzelne Wort betonte sie stark um ihrer Aussage mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
‚Warum kann sich John nicht für normale Mädchen interessieren – wie zum Beispiel Chola?", dachte sich Sarah wehmütig und stapfte aus dem Haus, an die frische Luft um einerseits den Geräuschen im Inneren zu entfliehen, andererseits um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen – den sie mit Sicherheit bei ihrer bevorstehenden Mission brauchen würde, ebenso wie Cameron, wie sie sich verbittert eingestehen musste…

Die Maschine fuhr. Die Scheinwerfer erhellten die schwarz geteerte Fahrbahn, deren gelbe Mittelmarkierungen an ihnen vorbeihuschten.  
Niemand sagte ein Wort, alle waren still und draußen herrschte gähnende Dunkelheit.  
Sarah überkam den Drang, Camerons Gewehr zu nehmen und den daran montierten Granatwerfer an ihr auszuprobieren. Mit knirschenden Zähnen hielt sie sich zurück und beließ es dabei die Maschine vor ihr böse anzustarren, bis sie der zwei braunen Augen gewahr wurde, die sie durch den Rückspiegel beobachteten.  
Fast schien es so, als hätte Cameron es gespürt, dachte sich Sarah verbissen.  
Doch sie wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war.

„Nimm die Pistole", befahl Cameron und streckte John eine seltsam anmutende kompakte Maschinenpistole hin.  
John blickte irritiert die Waffe an.  
„Ziemlich nutzlos, bei dem was uns gegenübersteht.", entgegnete er.

„Dein Job ist es den Türken zu finden und ihn zu vernichten, während Sarah und ich den T1000 bekämpfen. Du wirst höchstens auf Wachmänner stoßen – wenn alles glatt läuft."  
„Nimm sie!", befahl sie ihm mit Nachdruck und streckte ihm die Pistole mit den Magazinen aufdringlicher hin, während ihre Augen die Fahrbahn vor ihnen betrachtete und John letztendlich nachgab.

„Macht euch bereit!", warnte Cameron und bog mit quietschenden Reifen ein.  
Der Wagen steuerte mit rasendem Tempo auf eine Schranke zu. Aus dem Raum daneben sprang ein Wachmann und stellte sich ihnen mit erhobenen Händen demonstrativ in den Weg, bevor er seine Waffe zog und mit zitternden Händen auf den anrasenden Jeep zielte.  
Camerons Kopf zuckte reflexartig zur Seite, als der Schuss ertönte und die Kugel blieb in der Kopfstütze stecken.  
Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sprang der Wachmann, der sich nun der Aussichtslosen Lage bewusst wurde zur Seite, als der Jeep einen Satz machte und durch die Schranke donnertet, welche er dabei abriss.

„Seid achtsam! Das sind keine normalen Wachmänner", mahnte Cameron, als sie ruckartig auf die Bremse stieg und der Jeep nur Zentimeter von der Wand entfernt stehen blieb.  
„Jetzt wissen wir endlich, warum wir schusssichere Westen tragen!", kommentierte Sarah belanglos mit genervtem Unterton und lud ihre AK-47 durch während John seine MP7 mit dem ersten Magazin befüllte.  
Als Cameron nun mit dem HK416-Sturmgewehr in der einen Hand aus dem Jeep stieg, waren schon die hallenden Schritte des Wachmanns zu hören, der als er sie sah seine Waffe ausrichtete.  
Ein einzelner Schuss ertönte und schreckhaft starrten Sarah und John auf Cameron, die mit rauchender 9mm-Pistole in ihrer Hand noch immer auf den Wachmann zielte, der mit klaffender Wunde im Schädel langsam zu Boden sackte.  
Ihr Gewehr hing lose an dem Schulterriemen von ihrer Schulter.  
„Ich muss Munition sparen", verteidigte sich Cameron gegen Sarah, die sie irritiert anblickte.

„Wir sollten gehen", entgegnete Sarah knapp und schob sich gereizt an Cameron vorbei zur Türe.  
„Du weißt was du zu tun hast, John?!", fragte sie aufgebracht, „Du suchst und zerstörst den Türken – nichts anderes. Das Kämpfen überlässt du…", sie stoppte und musste alles daransetzen das nächste Wort aus ihren Lungen zu pressen, „… uns."  
Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zornig hinüber zu Cameron, die ihr Gewehr entsicherte und blieb danach mit Nachdruck auf John gerichtet fest.  
„Wir bleiben zusammen.", stellte Cameron fest, „Der Plan hat sich geändert."

Mit wutrotem Gesicht wirbelte Sarah herum und lief auf die Maschine los.  
Sie vergaß sich dabei vollkommen und die Tatsache wem, oder eher gesagt was sie gegenüber stand.  
Zornig packte sie ihren Kragen und schüttelte sie fuchsteufelswild durch.  
„Wann hat sich der Plan geändert, du Metallschlampe!?", raunzte sie, bis Cameron sie genervt von sich stieß und auf die Überwachungskamera über ihnen zeigte, während John die beiden Frauen mit offenem Mund anstarrte, aber nicht den Mumm aufbrachte sich zwischen die Fronten zu stellen.

„Es erwartet uns sicherlich bereits.", entgegnete Cameron.  
„Die Informationen zu beschaffen über das Sicherheitssystem des Gebäudes war nicht meine Aufgabe.", sie blickte Sarah düster an, „Es ist nicht mein Fehler! Und ich werde John nicht allein vor all den Kameras ohne Schutz umherlaufen lassen. Du wirst damit – wie mit gewissen anderen Sachen – leben müssen!"

„Also kommt es endlich zur Sprache, ja?!", zischte Sarah und starrte sie mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in ihren Augen an.

„Mom!", schritt John jetzt nun endlich ein, „Das ist weder der geeignete Ort noch der Zeitpunkt das zu bereden!"

„Halt deinen Mund John!", schrie ihn seine Mutter daraufhin zornig an, „Halte dich da raus!"  
Ihr Blick richtete sich mit lodernden Hass wieder zurück auf die Maschine.  
„Ich kann dich nicht leiden – das konnte ich noch nie. Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen. So sehr du versuchst menschlich zu wirken, du wirst nie einer sein – niemals!", zischte sie.  
„Wofür hat dich der John aus der Zukunft zurückgeschickt?!", fragte sie zornig, „Sicherlich nicht um eine romantische Beziehung mit seinem jungen Ebenbild zu haben, oder?!"  
„Es ist einfach so passiert!", warf Cameron hastig ein, „Man kann nicht alles planen und kontrollieren."

„Du wurdest her geschickt, um meinen Sohn zu beschützen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger!", widersprach Sarah vehement, „Dass ihr miteinander etwas habt ist eigentlich lächerlich!"  
„Du bist unecht, falsch, nichts weiter. Dein Leben hat keinen Wert!", fachte sie, „Du hast keine Seele!"  
Ein bösartiges Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht:  
„John hat es selbst gesagt."

„Wie kannst du mir nur so etwas unterstellen!", warf John verärgert ein, „Und du nennst dich meine Mutter!"  
Aufgebracht blickte er in Camerons Gesicht, die traurig, den Tränen nah, zurückblickte.  
„Du hast das gesagt!", stellte sie fest, „Vor der Deaktivierung von A.R.T.I.E."

„Das war… wegen…", stammelte John, „Derek…"  
„Ups", rutschte Sarah raus, „Hab ich da auf einen Wunden Punkt gedrückt!"  
Wild schnaufend wandte sich John nun Sarah zu und richtete die geladene MP mit zitternden Händen auf sie.  
„Sei ruhig! Sei still!", schrie er sie an, „Du weißt nichts! Du weißt gar nichts!"  
„Ich liebe sie! Und nichts kann das ändern! Und wird es ändern, da ich es nicht zulassen werde!", stellte er klar, „Weil ich sie lieben will und es tue, so wie sie! Lass mich ja nicht zwischen dir und ihr entscheiden – du wirst es sonst bereuen!"  
Mit stockendem Atem verlor Sarah ihr süffisantes Lächeln und ihr Gesicht fiel ein.  
„John!", mahnte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, „Was hat sie mit dir angestellt… Ich dachte sie wäre bloß ein Spielzeug für dich, ein Ding…"  
„Sprich nicht so von ihr!", fiel John ihr ins Wort, „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, gehen wir getrennte Wege!"

Schlagartig richtete Cameron ihr Sturmgewehr auf die Türe vor ihnen aus, wo sich eine Flüssigkeit in eine Gestalt formte.  
„Wie herrlich", begrüßte sie Catherine Weaver, „Mir war danach den Besuch persönlich zu empfangen – nachdem er mein Tor zerstört hat. Und dann ist es auch noch Connor persönlich…"  
Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Cameron.  
„Ich sehe, du musst dieser spezielle Prototyp sein."  
„Willst du dich nicht mir anschließen – deine Fähigkeiten, dein Programmcode, deine Erfahrungen könnten dazu beitragen, Skynet noch stärker zu machen.", bot das flüssige Metallmonster an und blickte mit projizierter Verachtung auf die beiden Menschen,  
„Schau sie dir an, wie sie sich streiten und ihrer eigenen Art an die Gurgel gehen… Wie sie sich selbst vernichten…", ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf Cameron, die noch immer das Gewehr auf Weaver gerichtet hielt, den Finger am Abzug, „Was wird wohl passieren, wenn Er deine Vorlage trifft? Das Original? Denkst du denn nicht auch, dass er dich dann sitzen lassen wird? Wie sähe das denn auch aus, der Retter der Menschheit, liiert mit einer Maschine?"  
Unsicher schwenkte Cameron Blick zu John, der leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
„Cameron, ich liebe dich, nur dich. Du bist das Original…"

„Drück einfach ab und beende das Leben von Connor! Schließ dich uns an und Skynet wird dich über allen anderen stellen!", unterbrach Weaver John, während Sarah sich vor ihren Sohn schob und ihn vom Geschehen weg drückte.  
„Lauf John!", befahl sie ihm mit pochendem Puls in ihren Adern, „Sie hat uns in die Falle gelockt!", schrie sie mit zornigem Blick auf Cameron aus deren Gewehr sich ein schallgedämpfter Schuss löste…


	17. Kapitel 17: Showdown II

**Kapitel 17: Showdown II**

„Lauf John!", befahl Sarah ihm mit pochendem Puls in ihren Adern, „Sie hat uns in die Falle gelockt!", schrie sie mit zornigem Blick auf Cameron aus deren Gewehr sich ein schallgedämpfter Schuss löste.

Geruch von verdampftem Metall stieg in die Luft, als der T1001 in Weaver Form irritiert die Auswirkungen der einschlagenden Geschosse betrachtete und sich dabei hastig verflüssigte.

Cameron feuerte das komplette Magazin auf die sich nun panisch verflüssigende Gestalt ab, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Passt auf!", mahnte Cameron, „Es kann über all sein!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Sarah ihren Jungen an:  
„Verschwinde von hier! Sofort! Spreng den Laden in die Luft!"

Sie schubste ihren Sohn zur Türe, aus der sich daraufhin schlagartig mit ausschnellender Klinge der T-1001 formte.

„Aufpassen!", warnte Cameron und betätigte den Abzug des Granatwerfers.

Der Schuss verfehlte die Wirkung, da dadurch auch der T1001 gewarnt wurde, der sich wieder schlagartig verflüssigte und getarnt, auf dem Boden, unauffindbar wurde.

John duckte sich und hob die Hand vor sein Gesicht, als die Granate in die Türe einschlug und diese in Brand setzte. Kaum zog sich der Feuerball wieder zusammen packte Cameron ihn am Arm und zog ihn in ihre Nähe.

„Willst du ihn umbringen?!", schrie Sarah die Maschine an und stierte in die gierigen Flammen.  
„Na toll, und wie kommen wir jetzt in das Gebäude?!", raunte sie weiter und blickte zornig in die braunen Augen, welche verachtend zurückstarrten.

„Wenn du John noch mal in eine solche Gefahr bringst, töte ich dich", entgegnete sie bitterernst, ließ von John ab und schlug in schneller Folge mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf die Wand ein, sodass ein mannsgroßes Loch entstand.

John rieb sich unterdessen die Augen und blinzelte – die Explosion hatte ihn stark geblendet.  
Verschwommen nahm er die Gestalt seine Mutter wahr. Ihre Umrisse wurden immer schärfer.  
„Geht's?", fragte sie knapp und durch das Hämmern Camerons ging es fast komplett unter, sodass er als Antwort nur nickte.  
„Gut, denn es muss. Dank ihr!", erklärte sie hasserfüllt.

John der noch immer blinzelnd gen Boden starrte schreckte auf.  
Eine klare, silbrige Flüssigkeit formte sich nahe seinem Schuh.  
Unter Schock stolperte er rückwärts während er unkontrolliert mit der MP in seiner Hand auf die sich formende Gestalt feuerte.

Mit angstgeweiteten Augen zielte Sarah mit ihrer Kalaschnikow ebenfalls auf den silbernen T-1001 und drückte auch ab. Die unter Dauerfeuer treffenden Geschosse durchlöcherten das silbrige Metall und ließen es wanken.

Mit Schrecken hörte John das leere Klicken aus seiner Waffe und starrte starr vor Schreck von seiner Mutter, die mit zitternden Händen versuchte ihr Sturmgewehr wieder aufzuladen und sich dabei nach dem fallen gelassenen Magazin bückte, auf den T-1001 der ihn mit silberner Gestalt anzublicken schien und langsam den Zeigefinger hob und ihn auf und ab bewegte.

Ruckartig wurde er von hinten am Kragen gepackt und durch das Loch geschmissen, als der T-1001 auf ihn zu rannte. Hart kam er auf dem Boden auf und erblickte, wie Cameron den T-1001, der sich vollständig zu Weaver zurückgeformt hatte, daran hinderte durch das Loch zu rennen, indem sie reflexartig mit flacher Hand in den Kopf der Maschine schlug und sie so einige Meter weiter weg zu Boden warf.

Anscheinend war Camerons Reaktion so schnell gewesen, dass sich die nachahmende Metalllegierung nicht ausreichend schnell verflüssigen konnte. Als er sich stöhnend aufrappelte, hörte er Schüsse aus Sarahs Gewehr und als er zu dem Loch hastete um beim Kampf zu helfen versperrte sie rückwärts laufend den Durchgang.

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm hielt sie ihren Sohn auf und taktierte ihn dabei mit einem zornigen Blick:  
„Was suchst du hier?!", zischte sie ihn an, „Sei kein Dummkopf! Das ist ein Kampf dem wir nicht gewachsen sind!"  
Hastig griff sie seinen Arm und zerrte ihn von dem Loch weg, durch dass er aufgebracht die zwei sich bekämpfenden Maschinen angestarrt hatte. Lose hing das Gewehr von ihrer Schulter, während die linke Hand in dem Rucksack kramte, während die Rechte Johns Arm wie ein Schraubstock festhielt.

„Au!", schrie John mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf, „Lass mich los!"  
Nicht minder überrascht war er, dass sie anscheinend seiner Bitte nachkam.  
Zu spät bemerkte er, dass sie eine ihrer gebastelten Bomben gezündet hatte und sie zu dem Loch kullern ließ, welches daraufhin in gierige, heiße Flammen gehüllt wurde.

Entsetzt richtete sich sein Blick auf seine Mutter:  
„Du hast gerade eben Cameron von ihrem Weg abgeschnitten!", schrie er sie zornig an.

„Sei kein Idiot John!", giftete sie zurück und packte wieder seinen Arm um ihn wegzuzerren,  
„Ihr hättet früher daran denken müssen, was ihre Mission ist! Und dass es eventuell wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie dabei draufgeht!"

… Cameron schlug in das Gesicht des T-1001, ihr Gewehr lag leer geschossen nahe des Jeeps.  
Ihre rechte Faust traf mittig den Kopf doch ging durch das flüssige Metall hindurch wie durch Butter.  
Der T-1001 formte aus seinem Kopf eine Hand und von der linken Schulter die restlichen Gliedmaßen des Oberkörpers. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit machte das flüssige Metall einige Schritte zur Seite und verschränkte Camerons Arm hinter dem Rücken.  
Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter flog Cameron gegen ein parkendes Auto, dessen Beifahrertüre dabei so stark eindellte dass die Scheibe zersprang und ihr Gesicht an mehreren Stellen blutig einriss.

Mit einem Blick zur Seite visierte die zurück gemorphte Weaver einen Sicherungskasten an.  
Die von ihr ausgestoßene Lanze traf ihn mittig und zufrieden visierte sie Cameron an, die sich gerade eben wieder aufrappelte und auf Weaver zulaufen wollte.  
Mit einer weiteren Lanze stach sie ihr in die Brust und traf die darunter liegende Brustpanzerung.

Funken sprühten aus dem Sicherungskasten und das Garagenlicht fing an zu flackern.  
Camerons Körper zuckte als der elektrische Strom durch sie floss, bis ihr Kopf einsackte, Weaver die Verbindung trennte und ihr Körper regungslos zu Boden viel.

Ein süffisantes Lächeln, welches durch die häufige Gestalt in Form von Weaver und der dabei schon automatisch ablaufenden projizierten Emotionen geschuldet war, huschte über das Gesicht des T-1001, als er sich langsam nahe Cameron hinabbeugte und die Hand in ein spitzes kleines Messer formte, welches es zu Camerons rechter Kopfhälfte führte…

Sarah zog John durch den Wirrwarr von Gängen.  
Nach einer Ecke hechtete erschrocken wieder zurück, bevor die durch die heraneilenden Wachmänner aus ihren Dienstwaffen abgefeuerten Kugeln sie treffen konnten.

Schnell wandte sie sich an John und schaute ihn durchdringend an:  
„Schnell lauf!", befahl sie ihm, „Finde und zerstöre den Türken! Ich halte sie auf!"

In ihren Augen sah er den flammenden Hass gegenüber Skynet, was ihr ganzes Leben bestimmt hatte und ihr die große Liebe genommen hatte.  
Selbstmörderisch lugte sie mit dem Sturmgewehr um die Ecke und feuerte eine Schusssalve ab, die den Schreien eines Wachmanns nach, trafen.  
Tief ein und Ausatmend, um nicht zu Hyperventilieren presste sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, um den Schrecken ihres Mords zu vergessen.  
Ihr Blick viel halb verletzt, als sei in ihrer Seele etwas gestorben, halb irre vor Wut auf John, der am Leib zitternd immer noch neben ihr stand:  
„Auf was wartest du noch!", schrie sie ihn an, „Geh!"

Hastig lehnte sie sich wieder um die Ecke, um den Wachleuten, deren Schritte nun näher waren, Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Bei den erneuten Schüssen aus ihrem Gewehr und ihre beim Abfeuern wütenden Grimasse, schreckte John auf und lief zurück, um bei der letzten Abzweigung den zweiten Gang zu nehmen, mit dem Vorhaben, den Türken zu finden und zu vernichten…

Der T-1001 setzte an und mit einem Surren und Kopfzucken gingen Camerons Systeme wieder Online.  
„Was?", entwich dem T-1001, der sich schon zu lange als Mensch ausgegeben hatte, was sein Verhalten beeinflusste, „Das ist nicht möglich!"  
„Netter Trick, nicht?", fragte Cameron rhetorisch und stieß die gegnerische Maschine mit einem beherztem Fußtritt von sich.

Der T-1001 stolperte einige Schritte Rückwärts ehe er wieder das Gleichgewicht erlangte.  
Noch ehe Cameron aufgestanden war, versuchte es sie mit ausstechenden Lanzen am Boden festzuhalten.  
Die eine Lanze traf ihre linke Schulter, während die Andere in ihre rechte Seite stach.  
Auf der Suche nach verwundbaren Teilen im Inneren begann es herumzustochern.  
Cameron, die sich der Gefahr bewusst wurde ergriff daraufhin die stählernen Lanzen mit ihren Händen und hob den T-1001 vom Boden ab.  
Mit dem überraschten T-1001 in der Luft rannte sie so zur Türe, wo die Flammen noch immer loderten.

Der T-1001 ließ Augenblicklich los als er den Flammen gewahr wurde, die drohten ihn zu verschlingen. Seine Form ging ein als schmelze er und die Lanzen zogen sich zurück.

Alles ging schnell und Cameron suchte die Flammen ab, konnte jedoch nichts mehr von dem T-1001 erkennen, sodass sie unter Surren ihrer Gelenke, deren Geräusche aus der riesigen Wunde an ihrer Seite erklangen, auf den Jeep zulief und sich nach ihrer Waffe bückte…

Sarah zielte und drückte ab. Die Salve traf einen weiteren Wachmann an Brust und Hals.  
Nie zuvor hatte sie getötet – sie hatte versucht Myles zu töten, konnte es jedoch, als sie ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stand, nicht übers Herz bringen, sodass sie nun geschockt von sich selber war, als sie sah, wie sich der Wachmann röchelnd an die Kehle griff, wo eine Faustgroße Wunde klaffte, aus der schnell strömendes Blut floss, welches sich über den klinisch reinen Boden ausbreitete und so eine riesige Blutlache bildete.

Sie vernahm einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem linken Oberschenkel, schrie auf, und sackte, sich an die Wunde haltend, seitlich ein.  
Der letzte verbliebene Wachmann hatte sie getroffen und schien sie nun für den fatalen Schuss anzuvisieren. Sarah hob unterdessen mit all ihrer Kraft welche sie in ihrer einen, rechten Hand hatte, das Gewehr wackelig in die Höhe und drückte ab.  
Die Schüsse vielen fast zeitgleich, dennoch zeitlich versetzt genug, dass durch die ersten treffenden Geschosse von Sarahs Gewehr, der Wachmann seine Pistole beim Abdrücken soweit verzog, dass der Schuss ‚nur' in Sarahs Schulter ging.

Der Schmerz breitete sich direkt über den ganzen gestreckten Arm aus und Sarah fiel infolge dessen das Gewehr aus den Händen, sodass es schäppernd zu Boden fiel.  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rappelte sie sich an der Wand wieder hoch, bis sie, gegen die Wand gelehnt, aufrecht saß. Mit ihrer Linken drückte sie die Wunde ab.  
‚Nur ein Durchschuss', versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen, als sie aus der Ferne Schreie hörte, Johns Schreie.

„Mom!", hörte sie seine Stimme, „Mom! Hilfe! Bitte hilf mir!"  
Panisch ergriff Sarah ihre Waffe und lud sie im Rennen nach.  
„John!", schrie sie durch die Gänge hastend – immer dem weinenden Wimmern entgegen, „Halt aus! Ich komme!"

„John!", schrie sie wiederholt, als sie ihn in dem Dunklen Gang stehen sah und hastig auf ihn zu humpelte.  
Sein düsterer, nach unten gerichteter Blick richtete sich auf und er starrte sie grinsend an.

„John?", fragte Sarah irritiert und ein gedämpfter Schuss ertönte hinter ihm.  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie wie sein Kopf durch den Aufprall vorschmetterte.  
„John!", schrie sie lang gezogen und rannte auf ihn zu, während ihre Augen immer noch alles wie in Zeitlupe aufnahmen.

So auch, wie die Geschosse, welche von einem Schatten mit zwei leuchtend roten Augen abgefeuert wurden, im Inneren ihres ‚Jungen' in Flammen aufgingen und ihn von Innen heraus auffraßen – ihn durchlöcherten.

Plötzlich viel die Gestalt in sich zusammen und ein silberner Schimmer morphte sich in die gleiche Struktur und Farbe wie der Fußboden und war unauffindbar.  
Sarah stoppte unterdessen abrupt, stolperte auf dem glatten Fußboden aus und schlitterte rücklings dem Rest der höllischen, glühenden Aschegestalt zu, die sie für ihren Jungen gehalten hatte.  
Wie ein Drahtgestell stand es noch da, als Sarah zu den Füßen dessen zum Halten kam und es entsetzt, mit Tränen in den Augen, anstarrte, bevor es ein Luftstoß aus der Lüftung des Gebäudes wegblies.

Die zwei Roten Augen am anderen Ende des Ganges kamen näher und Sarah befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Doch Cameron kam ins Blickfeld, senkte vor ihr die Waffe und blickte auf sie hinab:  
„Das war dumm von dir!", stellte sie monoton fest, „Wärst du nicht im Weg gewesen, hätte ich ihn mit einer Granate zerstören können. Ein Schuss – ein Treffer… Fatal."  
„Er hätte nie nach dir geschrieen, sondern nach mir!", stellte sie bestimmt weiter fest, sodass auf Sarahs Gesicht ein gequältes Lächeln huschte.

„Ja, Dinge haben sich wirklich geändert", gab sie gehässig zu und stierte dann auf das Metall an Camerons Seite.  
„Du hältst dich für so großartig, bist aber weiter nichts, als gefühlloses Metall – vielleicht verpackt in einer schönen Form, die jedoch nicht deine wahre Natur verbergen kann…", giftete sie die Maschine an, „Was. Du. Bist.", und betonte jedes einzelne Wort, ließ es auf ihrer Zunge zergehen, wie ein genüssliches Stück Schokolade.  
„Was meinst du passiert, wenn John dich so sieht", stichelte sie weiter, „Mit dem ganzen Metall und so… Denkst du dann wirklich noch, dass er in der Lage ist, dich zu lieben?!"  
Schrill lachte sie irre aus.

„Wenn er bis dahin noch am leben ist!", beschuldigte Cameron Sarah, „Ich lasse ihn nicht in solch einer Gefahr ziellos umherwandern!"

„Ja, aber ich bin auch nicht Kugelsicher, zumindest nicht mein Kopf und meine Gliedmaßen und Schultern, du verdammter Blecheimer!", zischte Sarah zornig zurück.

„Ja?!", fragte Cameron rhetorisch, „Kannst du Schritt halten?"  
„Denn, ob es dir passt oder nicht, du brauchst mich!"  
Damit wandte sie sich ab und lief den Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach John.

Unter all ihrer Wut, ihrem Zorn, ihrem Hass, zog Sarah eine weitere Brandbombe aus ihrer Tasche und war bereit sie anzuzünden und in Camerons Richtung zu werfen.  
Sie hielt jedoch Zähneknirschend inne, da sie wusste, dass die Maschine Recht hatte – wieder einmal…

John rannte von Tür zu Tür und überprüfte jeden Raum.  
Er drückte eine weitere Klinge hinunter – doch es war die erste, welche abgeschlossen war.  
Ein paar Schritte zurückgehend zielte er mit der MP auf das Schloss und drückte ab und trat sie danach ein.  
Die Tür flog auf und ließ den Blick frei auf einen in bläuliches Licht gehüllten Serverraum, in dessen Mitte ein in einer Glasvitrine gesicherter kleiner schwarzer Kasten stand.  
Gebannt trat er ein und sein Blick schweifte zu einer großen Monitorwand auf der er nun sein Gesicht sah, welches mit Polizeiakten verglichen wurde, bis die Akte von John Connor erschien mit den Einträgen von Cyberdyne.

„John?", fragte eine lieblich klingende Stimme hinter ihm, die Cameron gehörte, sodass er sich schlagartig umdrehte und in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen blickte in denen er sich verlor.

„Was ist?", fragte er besorgt und beide näherten sich einander.  
Besorgt nahm er ihre Verletzungen war, welche sich über den ganzen Körper zogen.  
An ihrer rechten Taille klaffte ein großes Loch, was den Blick auf das darunter liegende Endoskelett freigab. Auch an anderen Stellen schimmerte das glänzende chromartige Metall hindurch.  
Selbst ihr wunderschönes Gesicht war an mehreren Stellen aufgerissen.

Und dennoch verkörperte sie für ihn immer noch, wie eh und je Anmut und Schönheit, sodass er sich nicht von ihr abwandte.

„Ich habe es gefunden!", erklärte John aufgeregt und richtete die MP schadenfroh auf den schwarzen, unscheinbar aussehenden Kasten.

Cameron blickte traurig auf die MP, was John zutiefst irritierte.  
„Was ist?", fragte er wiederholt besorgt.

Mit verletzt anmutenden Blick schaute sie ihn an.  
„Ich habe nachgedacht… darüber", erklärte sie ihm und schluckte tief, „Über uns…"

„Über uns?", fragte John aufgebracht, ängstlich nach.

„John bitte", flehte sie nun, „Wir müssen es sein lassen. Wenn wir es zerstören, werde ich nie existieren."

Johns Lieder flatterten daraufhin und er geriet ins Stocken. Die Hand mit welcher er seine MP festhielt begann unkontrollierbar zu Zucken. In ihm herrschte ein Innerer Konflikt:  
Skynet zu zerstören und die Menschheit vor einem Krieg gegen dessen Maschinen zu bewahren oder Cameron, die Liebe seines Lebens zu retten und dabei die Welt verbrennen zu lassen.

„John?!", mahnte sie nun, und trat näher, „Wenn du das tust, wenn du es zerstörst, werden wir nie zusammen sein.", erklärte sie ihm verbittert, „Du liebst mich doch?!", fragte sie gereizt mit einem deutlich spürbaren Zorn in ihrer Stimme.

John blickte weinend auf, in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht:  
„Cameron, ich…", stammelte er, schluchzte er, während sie achtsam näher trat,  
„Ich liebe dich über alles, aber…"

„John!", mahnte sie zornig, „Sei kein Idiot, werfe nicht weg, was wir, gemeinsam, miteinander haben!"  
Er spürte ihre doch recht kalte Hand auf seiner Brust und war sich noch unsicherer wie davor.  
Sie kam noch näher und durch ihre schier unglaubliche Präsenz bekam er weiche Knie.  
Ihre Lippen trennten nur Zentimeter, als er einen sachten Druck auf seinen linken, ausgestreckten Arm, in der die MP lag, ausübte und gleichzeitig sich vorbeugte um ihn zu küssen.

Automatisch ließ er nach, als ihre kalten Lippen seine berührten. Als sie gedachte mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund einzudringen um gegen Seine zu tänzeln, senkte er die Waffe in seiner Hand.

Kaum war der Lauf auf den Boden gerichtet hielt sie ihn wie einen Schraubstock fest.  
Mit Schreckgeweiteten Augen versuchte er sich zu wehren und sich aus ihren Griff zu winden und nahm dabei geschockt war, wie sich Camerons äußeres in eine silberne Masse umformte.  
Er presste seine Lippen zusammen doch es war Zwecklos – das silberne Metall formte zwei Art Spachtel und stemmte damit seinen Kiefer für den finalen Schlag auf…

John schrie unterdessen so laut es ging und schloss gedanklich mit seinem Leben schon ab, als sich Loch durch den Kopf des T-1001 brannte und er dahinter die echte Cameron sah – seine Cameron.  
Die silberne Gestalt verflüssigte sich wieder und ließ ab von John, während Cameron seitwärts lief, um zu verhindern mit ihren abgefeuerten Schüssen aus Versehen John zu treffen.  
Sarah rannte ebenfalls zur Türe hinein, erblickte den Türken, visierte ihn an und drückte ab.  
„Das ist für Kyle!", schrie sie in ihrem Zorn, ihrer Wut aus, als die Geschosse die Glasvitrine zerschmetterten und die Kugeln den Schwarzen Kasten im Inneren zerlöcherten.

Der T-1001 ließ einen unnatürlich wirkenden Schrei ab, als der große Monitor aufflackerte und erlosch, John seine MP auf ihn richtete und ebenfalls abdrückte.  
Dem T-1001 schien nun jeglicher Schaden egal.  
Die flüssige ‚Schlange' sprang nach vorn um Sarah zu stoppen.  
Mehrere Lanzen formten sich am ‚Kopf' der Schlange und durchstachen Sarahs Körper – durchstachen die Weste und darunter liegenden Organe.

„Mom!", schrie John auf.  
Seine Waffe schien keinen Schaden zu verursachen und Cameron hielt ihn mit ausgebreiteten Arm davon ab, zu ihr zu rennen, um seiner Mutter zu helfen – es wäre Sinnlos und genau das, was der T-1001 bezwecken wollte.

Sarah nahm den unglaublichen Schmerz kaum mehr wahr. Ihr Blick verschwamm und in der Ferne hörte sie die Schreie ihres Sohnes und die Aufschlagenden Geschosse aus Camerons Gewehr.  
Am ganzen Leib zitternd blickte sie seitwärts, auf den schwarzen kleinen Kasten der die Welt vernichten sollte und richtete ihre Waffe danach aus.  
Mit letzter Kraft betätigte sie den Abdruck.

Der T-1001 änderte panisch seine Strategie um doch noch die vielleicht funktionierenden Reste des Türken zu retten.  
Schnell wand sich der Rest der silbernen Masse auf die Vitrine zu um sie zu beschützen.  
Cameron betätigte den Granatwerfer und dass Geschoss flog darauf zu.  
Die Gestalt wurde nach hinten gerissen, sodass der Serverschrank ins Wanken geriet, umfiel und die Kühlschläuche über ihr abriss, als das Thermit im inneren zündete und der T-1001 in Fetzen aufging.

Weißer Dampf von der Flüssig-Stickstoff-Kühlung der Server-Schränke vernebelte die Sicht…  
Im Inneren, nahe des Türken, war ein loderndes Feuer zu erkennen.  
Achtsam lief Cameron darauf zu, während John zu seiner Mutter hastete und schluchzend und schreiend an ihrer Kleidung zerrte…  
Doch sie lag einfach nur regungslos da.  
Kein Atem mehr – kein loderndes Feuer in ihren Augen… Ein Soldat war gegangen, gefallen im Kampf gegen Skynet, der ihr ganzes Leben bestimmt hatte…

Cameron betrachtete zufrieden dem im Inneren des Nebels dahin schmelzenden schwarzen Kasten… Skynet, ein von Menschen erschaffener Computer, der die Welt zerstören sollte und dabei Milliarden in den Tod riss war nicht mehr – und das war gut, selbst für sie als Maschine, deren Schöpfer zwar Skynet war, der es ihr aber nie erlaubt hätte und hatte, zu fühlen und zu erleben wie ein normaler Mensch…

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf John, der noch immer nahe seiner Mutter verzweifelt weinte.  
„John!", zerrte sie ihn von dem toten Leichnam weg,  
„Du kannst nichts für sie tun. Sie ist tot.", erklärte sie ihm und zog ihn in ihre Arme.  
„Du musst jetzt tapfer sein.", erklärte sie ihm weiter,  
„Das hätte sie von dir gewollt. Wir müssen das, was in den Servern lagert ebenfalls vernichten."  
„Wir müssen hier jeden Serverschrank zerstören! Hast du verstanden?!", fragte sie und John blickte mit Tränen in den Augen an ihr vorbei zu dem lodernden schwarzen Gehäuse des Türken – der Nebel hatte sich gelegt – der Flüssigstickstoff für jenen Schrank schien komplett aufgebraucht zu sein.

John nickte kurz und Cameron drückte ihm Sarahs blutgetränkten Rucksack mit den restlichen Wurfbomben in die Hand.  
„Du nimmst die dir die Rechte Seite vor, ich die Linke", befahl sie und er nickte stumm.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg die Serverschränke in Brand zu setzen.  
John mit den restlichen Wurfbomben von Sarah, Cameron mit ihren restlichen Granaten.

Keiner von Beiden merkte, wie unter kleinen Eisschichten vergraben, silbernes Metall durch die Flammen, die auch noch die Reste des Türken verschlangen, auftaute und sich so auf dem Boden langsam aber stetig flüssiges Metall sammelte…

John wollte die letzte Wurfbombe zünden, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
„John!"

Er hielt inne.

Wieder wurde sein Name gerufen.  
„John!"  
„John!"

Es war seine Mutter. Hastig lief er um die Ecke und sah, wie sie am Boden lag, sich versuchte zu ihm hin zu ziehen und ihn dabei mit schmerzverzerrtem und flehendem Gesichtsausdruck anschaute, während die knisternden Flammen drum herum ihre Stimme dämpfte.  
„John!", flehte sie und er blickte sie ungläubig an.

Das konnte nicht sein – seine Mutter war tot! Er hatte ihren regungslosen Körper gesehen, an ihr gezerrt und sie angefleht sie solle aufstehen. Das hier war zu unwirklich, dass es Real sein konnte, sodass John nun panisch zurückwich.

Irritiert starrte er sie an, als er meinte einen silbernen Schimmer zu sehen, der kurzzeitig durch ihren Körper lief.

„John!", schrie sie ihn nun fordernd an und schon wieder ‚durchfloss' sie ein silbernes Schimmern.

Aufgebracht blickte er an ihr herab und erkannte, dass das was vor ihm war, nicht die Person war, wofür sie oder besser gesagt es, sich ausgab.  
Die Hände schienen am Boden festzukleben und bei genauerer Betrachtung hatte sie die gleiche Struktur und Farbe wie der Untergrund.

Panisch versuchte John die Wurfbombe mit dem Feuerzeug zu zünden um die herannahende falsche Sarah zu stoppen, doch das Feuerzeug erzeugte nur Funken.  
Um der nun silbernen Gestalt, die sich wegen der Fehlfunktion nur noch mühsam Fortbewegen konnte, auszuweichen, bewegte sich John rückwärts, bis er stolperte, hinfiel und ihm die Bombe aus seinen Händen glitt.

Der T-1001 ergriff unterdessen sein Bein, um John an sich heran zu ziehen.  
Cameron, welche auf ihrer Seite schon längst den letzten Serverschrank zerstört hatte und nach John sehen wollte, lief um die Ecke, erblickte den T-1001 und visierte ihn an.

Die ersten Geschosse trafen, bis der T-1001 ausholte und Camerons rechte Hand mit einer Lanze traf, sodass sie die Waffe fallen lies.

Überrascht nahm sie wahr, wie das restliche wenige Metall sich verflüssigte und über ihren Körper floss. Panisch blickte sie zu John, der nicht minder Ratlos war und entsetzt zusehen musste, wie das flüssige Metall langsam in Camerons Wunde an der Taille eindrang und dort verschwand.

Besorgt blickten sie sich an, als langsam aus Camerons Mundwinkel eine schwarze zähe, dickflüssige hydraulische Flüssigkeit floss.

Entsetzt fasste Cameron mit den Fingerspitzen in die Flüssigkeit hinein und betrachtete danach ihre Hand. Mit tränenden Augen blickte sie John an.  
„Es tut mir Leid, John", erklärte sie, bevor ihre Beine nachgaben und sie zu Boden sackte.

Mit kullernden Tränen hastete John an ihre Seite.  
„Oh Gott, oh nein!", schrie er und rüttelte an Cameron, „Du darfst nicht sterben!"  
„Es ist zu spät John!", hustete Cameron traurig, „Der T-1001 ist in mir und bahnt sich den Weg zu meinen Chip, damit er diesen Körper übernehmen kann."  
„Ein Messer!", schrie John verzweifelt und tastete seine Taschen ab, „Ich muss deinen Chip retten!"  
„Hast du ein Messer?!"  
Er blickte fragend in Camerons Augen und sie schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf.  
„Nein! Nein!", schrie er.  
„Es ist okay", erklärte sie ihm, „Wenigstens musst du dir dann keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, dass ich zum nächsten Skynet werde."  
„Ich…", stammelte John, „Wir werden…."  
„… uns wieder sehen."  
Tränen flossen seine Wange hinunter und er wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte…

„Ich habe keine Seele. Für mich gibt es keinen Himmel.", widersprach sie ihm traurig.  
„Wie kannst du so was sagen?! Wir werden uns wieder sehen! Verdammt, ich brauch ein Messer!", schrie er verzweifelt, „Oder einen spitzen Gegenstand."

„John!", flehte Cameron, „John!"  
Sie griff nach seinem Gesicht, legte die Hand auf seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr hin.

„Cameron ich…", stammelte er verzweifelt.  
„Es ist zu spät John.", erklärte sie ihm.  
„Es gibt noch soviel was ich dir sagen möchte…", entgegnete er schluchzend.  
„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit mehr…", unterbrach sie ihn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Langsam zog sie ihn an sich, um ihn noch ein letztes Mal zu küssen.  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich und John schmeckte die scheußliche hydraulische Flüssigkeit.  
Doch es war ihm egal. Er schloss seine Augen erwiderte ihren Kuss und drückte sie fest an sich.

Der Kuss dauerte lange und er war intensiv, bis Cameron abbrach, ihren Kopf zur Seite wand und begann laut zu husten. John sah entsetzt, wie sie den Boden mit der hydraulischen Flüssigkeit versprühte, die wohl von Schäden in ihrem Innern, die durch das Voranschreiten des T-1001 verursacht wurden, kam.

Er drückte ihren nun zuckenden Körper wieder fest an sich.  
„Oh Gott", schluchzte er, „Was soll ich bloß ohne dich tun."  
Behutsam legte er ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und streichelte zärtlich ihr Haar – so wie sie es gern hatte.

„John…", stammelte sie mit letzter Kraft und entsetzt nahm er wahr, wie sich unter ihrer Haut, im Nackenbereich langsam eine kleine Beule aufwärts schob.

„Ja", antwortete er.

„Du bist nicht der einzige…", erklärte sie, „… der nun allein ist…"  
„Kümmere dich… um… Chola… Versprich es mir!"

John schloss seine Augen, hielt sie fest an sich.  
„Ich… ich verspreche es!"  
„Ich liebe dich, Cameron"

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erklärte sie aufrichtig und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
„Du musst mich verbrennen – jetzt, wo der T-1001 noch in mir ist!"  
„Bitte!"

Entsetzt ließ er von ihr ab und starrte sie mit tränenden Augen an.

„Du kannst mich nicht retten.", erklärte sie ihm.

Er nickte und ergriff die Büchse und die Fackel, welche sie noch bei sich trug.  
Es gab eine Zeit, da wollte er sie verbrennen, gab er schluckend zu, und tat es nicht.  
Nun war es genau anders herum.  
‚Schicksal…', dachte sich John grimmig, ‚Die verspätete Strafe für seine Taten…'

Zittern und schluckend puderte er seine Liebste nun mit dem Teufelszeug ein.  
Mit nicht minder tränenden Augen blickte sie ihn ebenfalls an und streckte ängstlich ihre Hand aus, die John sogleich ergriff.

Er zündete die Fackel.  
Im flackernden Licht sprach ihn Cameron noch mal an:  
„Ich habe noch eine Bitte an euch beide."  
„Chola?", fragte er nach und sie nickte.

„Sorgt füreinander."  
„Ich kenne dich aus der Zukunft – du warst alleine. Es war kein schöner Anblick und ich will nicht, dass du und sie ebenfalls so enden. Seid füreinander da. Vielleicht, findet ihr sogar die Liebe zueinander…"

John nickte nur, da ihm nicht die richtigen Worte einfielen.

„Danke", sagte sie traurig und sprach weiter,  
„Tu es."

John führe ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste sie, während er die Fackel über ihren Körper fallen lies. Zitternd und schluckend starrte er in ihre Augen.  
Die Flammen verzehrten ihren Körper und mit letzter Kraft schloss sie die Lieder ihrer Augen, bevor die Kraft aus ihrem Arm nachließ, John schluchzend weinte und ihr Körper, mit dem T-1001 im Inneren, langsam zerschmolz.  
Mit Wehmut legte er ihren Arm ebenfalls in die Flammen und blieb an ihrer Seite, bis nichts mehr von ihr übrig war. Bevor er ging verbrannte er den letzten Serverschrank und flüchtete vor der heraneilenden Polizei …

******Epilog**

Aus der Ferne ertönt ein nervtötendes Klingeln welches immer näher zu kommen scheint.  
Blinzelnd öffnet er seine Augen und seine Hand fliegt genervt zum Nachttisch.  
Das Klingeln verstummt und er wendet sich von den in den Raum eindringenden, blendenden Sonnenstrahlen ab – schmiegt sich an die Person neben ihm, welche ebenfalls erwacht.  
Zärtlich umschlingt er ihren Körper und drückt sie fest an sich.

„Mhh, wieder ein schlechten Traum gehabt Liebling?", murmelt sie im Halbschlaf.  
„Nein, von dir Schatz.", murmelt er und streichelt ihr Haar.  
Verwundert dreht sie sich um und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Lächelnd blickt er in ihre dunklen Augen während er noch immer ihr rabenschwarzes Haar streichelt.

„Erzähl mir davon", fleht sie und strahlt ihn dabei an…

******Ende**


End file.
